Even If She Falls
by CheapNovelty
Summary: It's a new school year and both Eli and Clare have their fair share of drama, could a detention change all of that and possibly help them rebuild their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first chaptered story. I have a very vague outline drawn out, but I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, right now I'm thinking 5. This is set towards the end of the first semester of the new year; everything we've seen so far is canon.**

**Follow me on tumblr - cheapnovelty87 and be sure to check out "Even if She Falls" by blink-182.**

**I do not own Degrassi, blink-182, or any other pop culture references you may recognize.**

5...4...3...2...1...class was officially over as the final bell echoed throughout the school. Students all around quickly gathered their things and sprinted out of classrooms, eager to get out of those God-forsaken uniforms and to enjoy the rest of their day.

Scoffing at the gleeful kids around him, Eli Goldsworthy sat, still in his desk at the back of his math class, constricted in his itchy blue polo with a scowl on his face.

After aggressively shoving his books into his bag, Eli made his way into the quickly emptying hallway, glaring at every lucky bastard that got to go home.

Unlike them, Eli had detention, _awesome_. He had to stay in this damn school another hour and a half. Stupid Katie and her idea that prolonging detention period would surely convince troublemakers like himself to see the error of his ways, whatever. It's not like Eli went around looking for ways to score himself a detention. Keeping him longer didn't make him want to rectify his wrong, no; rather it made him want to strangle the next kid he saw, a stunt that would surely earn him another detention. So not worth it…maybe Katie's dumb philosophy was right. He made a mental note to send her a particularly ugly stink eye that next time he saw Miss Peppy President running around snipping at everyone. He honestly had no idea what Drew saw in her.

Stopping quickly at his locker to grab his jacket, Eli was met by a hard thump on his back.

"Take a little longer, gramps!" Adam playfully said as Eli turned to face him, "c'mon man, Fi and Imogen are already loaded up in Hank."

"You know, just because you give your mom's minivan a tough name doesn't make it cool. It's still your _mom's minivan_" Eli replied nudging Adam's shoulder.

He quickly waved his hand, dismissing Eli's comment, "Eh petty details. You seem to be in an extra cynical mood, what's the occasion?" Being met with only a glare from Eli, Adam continued," Seriously, hurry up dude. We're all waiting on you!"

Eli opened his mouth briefly before a confused look overcame his features, "I didn't even know we had plans today."

"What? It's movie marathon day at Casa de Torres, I told you about it last week!" Adam said aghast before continuing, his voice an octave lower like an announcer, "today's theme: cheesy horror films."

Eli shook his head laughing, "As much fun as that sounds, I can't." Adam went to protest, but Eli cut him off explaining, "I have detention."

"What? You dummy! Why'd you go and get a detention on movie marathon day?" Adam chastised, slapping Eli upside the head.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, Bullfrog wouldn't wake up this morning, therefore making me late…_again_" Eli remarked smoothing down his hair.

"Let's not make this a habit, Mr. Goldsworthy" Adam teased doing his best Miss Oh impression.

"Those may have been her exact words" Eli mentioned thoughtfully before both boys broke into laughter.

"Hey, as long as you're not skipping or doing something fun without me" Adam replied. "You know…it _is_ a movie marathon, aka super long, just come by after your stint is done, I'll keep the girls entertained."

Smirking, Eli responded, "I'm sure you will, Torres. Try and keep it PG will ya? I gotta get going though, I don't need another detention." Adam made a mock horrified face before bumping fists with Eli and heading towards the exit.

Eli walked into the classroom detention was being held and plopped down in a chair near the back. Sighing deeply he looked around, observing the other poor bastards who would be his company, hoping they were at least tolerable.

There were two sophomores giggling excitedly to each other in the far corner, a shaggy haired junior bobbing his head to his ipod on Eli's left, a smug looking freshman texting obnoxiously on his phone, and Bianca DeSousa, filing her nails with a bored look on her face. So much for good company, no such luck. The only familiar face was Bianca and he was not about to waste an hour and a half trying to befriend the Queen of Mean.

A rapid clicking of heels announced Miss Oh's entrance before she sauntered into the room, "Okay, quiet down everybody" she started making Eli stare in disbelief. _Quiet down? The only one's who were making noise were the two hyenas in the corner._

"Detention has officially started. Now I have a meeting, but I'll be just down the hall, got it? So no funny business" she warned. _Funny business? What the hell did she think they were going to do? Just start screwing each other in the middle of class? Or perhaps she thought they'd riot and light all the desks on fire while kicking out the windows. Yep, that's likely_ Eli thought, rolling his eyes while Miss Oh marked off their names on her clipboard.

As she went to make her Eli heard the distinct sound of running feet before hearing a disapproving gasp, "You're late Miss Edwards, let's not make this a habit."

He quickly stifled a laugh, remembering Adam's impression before he caught the name. _Miss Edwards? As in_…sure enough, as Eli spun around there was Clare Edwards in all her glory, walking into detention.

"Sorry Miss Oh, I got held up at my locker" Clare explained slightly out of breath.

"Take your seat; I'll be by to check on you" Miss Oh declared before marching down the hall. Eli quickly faced the front once more and began coloring his nails, trying his best to seem as though he wasn't just eavesdropping while Clare walked past him and took a seat a few chairs up from Eli in the next row.

"Oooh busted, Saint Clare" Bianca teased, not bothering to take her eyes off her nails.

"Shut up, Bianca" Clare murmured quietly, slumping back in her chair. Bianca just nodded smugly and blew on her nails.

Eli tried to ignore Clare and just focus on coloring his nails, but he found himself constantly staring at her. He noticed how much longer her hair had gotten and the way her red polo seemed to make her beauty much more prominent. He had to force himself to get back to his nails, they were much more important than how Clare looked.

He was sure it had been at least ten minutes, but Eli wouldn't allow himself to look up. If he did his eyes would surely betray him. So he kept his head down and worked the marker furiously over his nail. It was working well; he actually forgot she was there, just feet away from him until he heard a loud crash.

"Darn it" Clare muttered annoyed as she watched her pens disperse across the floor. She bent to pick up her pencil case, deciding to ignore Bianca's snide remark about her "smooth move." Clare crawled around retrieving her fallen items when suddenly a hand was blocking her path. She was about to smack it away out of annoyance when she realized the hand was holding the rest of her pens. Blushing slightly, Clare reached up and took them muttering thanks before standing and smoothing the wrinkles out of her clothes with as much poise as she could_. Is it even possible to look graceful when climbing off the floor?_ She thought before a deep voice softly spoke, "No problem."

That voice, she knew that voice, _no it couldn't be _she thought, tilting her head up, but sure enough, there stood Eli Goldsworthy.

"Eli? Wh-what are you doing here?" she blurted without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow, "In detention? I'm serving detention if you can believe it" he replied amused.

Clare rolled here eyes at his reply, that's not what she meant and he knew it. When did he come in? She didn't see him. Seeming to read her mind, Eli spoke quietly, "You walked right past me, Clare."

Eli saw her face fall and quickly waved off the explanation she was about to give, "It's detention Clare, it's not exactly the social ladder. Besides, I wouldn't have noticed you if you didn't walk in late, very uncharacteristic, Miss Edwards" he teased.

"Well, I suppose I do like to make an entrance" she joked back.

"I'll give it….a nine out of ten"

"Nine? Why not a ten?" she exclaimed.

"Too predictable, you come in, you sit down. It's missing…some pizzazz, throw in some confetti next time" Eli suggested smirking.

"Maybe I'll come in doing cartwheels" she joked.

Eli just laughed and went back to his seat. Clare couldn't help but be taken aback at how…normal Eli seemed as she took her own seat. She knew he was seeing a therapist and was on medication, but she was still stunned at how much it seemed to help.

He didn't look anxious or angry, no wringing of his hands, no stuttering, no signs of the Eli she remembered from last year at all. No, this Eli was smirking and cracking jokes, just like he was before everything fell apart. She wondered how long he had been this way, back to his old self. Clare felt slightly guilty realizing she really didn't know, it'd been so long since they had last talked - at Jake's cabin actually. They'd had a few words here and there since, but she was too caught up in everything with Jake, Alli, and her parents to notice a change in him.

She was shocked too at how easy it was to joke with him. Almost like it was an instinct. It had been so long since she just laughed and joked with someone Clare realized with a frown.

Turning slightly in her chair to look at Eli, scribbling away at his nails, Clare noticed how he really did look calm and at peace, more so even than when she first met him. Before she could even think about what she was doing or more importantly why, Clare found herself, books in hand, making her way to the desk beside Eli.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, already placing her books atop the desk. Looking slightly surprised for a moment, Eli regained his composure and motioned for her to go ahead before shooting her a curious look as she sat down. "I do have an hour and…13 minutes left to kill, I suppose you'll be good enough company" Clare said, smiling to let him know she was kidding.

"Good enough? I'll have you know I make an _excellent_ detention buddy" Eli shot back.

"Oh, is that right?" Clare asked smiling, "I think I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Speaking of detention," Eli started, narrowing his eyes at her, "how exactly does Clare Edwards land herself in the slammer?"

Laughing at his attempt to be serious, Clare replied, "You act like that's so outrageous. You and I have spent many detentions together."

"That may be true, but those were all because of my doing" he insisted.

"Actually, _I'm_ the one who asked _you_ to skip class" Clare pointed out.

"Ah, but I was the one to plant the seed" Eli added stubbornly. Before Clare could rebuttal, Eli cut her of with a laugh, "I get it, you're a rebel! Now…what did you do this time, Edwards?"

"Talking back to a teacher' she answered with annoyance in her voice, "I totally wasn't. I just thought Purino should've given me a better grade!"

"Hmm doesn't that sound familiar?" he mocked.

Blushing slightly, Clare mumbled, "I might've been a bit harsher this time."

"Ah," Eli said smirking, "the truth comes out. Sounds to me like you deserve to be in detention Miss Edwards."

"Maybe" she admitted, "what about you? Why are you here?"

"You know the usual, vandalizing school property, trying to overthrow student council, just anarchy in general" Eli replied with a shrug before giving Clare his trademark smirk. She raised her eyebrows questionably at him, watching as a sheepish look replaced his smug one, "I was...uh, late for class…again."

Clare burst into laughter causing some kids to look their way, "Ooh the truth comes out" she mimicked before adding, "you know I expected something a little more badass from the infamous Eli Goldsworthy."

"Language, Miss Edwards!" Eli accused while laughing to which Clare stuck her tongue at him in reply. "I know, pretty unmanly, but it's not my fault at all. Bullfrog is supposed to give me rides in the morning because Cece is already gone and well…I'm not allowed to drive." he explained, avoiding Clare's eyes before regaining his confidence, "So I'm ready, right? But Bullfrog is still in bed! And _damn_ is he impossible to wake up. I've tried _several_ alarm clocks, ice cubes, taking off his covers, which" Eli warned cringing, "I will never do again. I've even tried hitting him!" Eli finished throwing his hands up as Clare's laughter filled the room.

It had been so very long since he heard her laugh. He couldn't even pinpoint when. He never saw her joking in the halls anymore with Adam or Alli, hell, he never even saw her with Alli anymore. He was pretty sure she and Adam never really hung out anymore, according to Adam; she only talks to him when she wants to complain about something, but Eli was sure that was an exaggeration.

_I bet Jake makes her laugh all the time _he thought bitterly even though he honestly couldn't recall a time he did see them joking together. _Eli sure as hell hasn't made her laugh in a very long time, that's for sure_ he thought acidly. He remembered the beginning of their relationship where both of them were always laughing, _yeah, before you made her life a living hell_ he reminded himself with a frown.

Yet, even as all these thought passed through his mind, Clare was sitting here in front of him genuinely laughing…because of Eli. That alone stopped his dark thought and made him feel like he was on Cloud 9.

"Have you tried cooking bacon? That always gets me out of bed" Clare's voice said, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" Eli asked stupidly making Bianca, who was apparently eavesdropping on them, snort loudly.

"The smell of bacon" Clare said, "no matter what time it is or how tired I am, if I smell bacon, I'm getting up."

Eli smiled at her answer, it was such a Clare thing to say, and here he was, practically beating his father to wake him up when Clare's solution was cooking. "I didn't think of that, thanks."

Clare nodded slightly while tracing her finger over the wood grain of the desk before turning to Eli again. "How long? Until…um…you can drive again?" she asked shyly.

Eli's cheeks colored lightly as he choked out, "Uh…well my license is…um suspended until I'm 18...so…just a little bit longer."

An awkward silence settled between them as Eli awkwardly shifted in his seat while Clare studied the ceiling as if she discovered a new planet. Bianca, who was now facing them, looked back and forth between the two with raised eyebrows before sighing loudly and turning back towards the front, mumbling something about "who's going to entertain her now."

Eli searched the room desperately for some topic that could carry them through the rest of the hour; the silence between them was now almost painful. The sophomores were still chatting away in the back, they seemed to have enough gossip to last them a lifetime, the freshman boy was still punching away at his phone, Bianca looked as though she was trying to fall asleep, her feet on the table in front of her and her hands behind her head, while the kid with the headphones was still nodding along to his music.

"Have you…heard any good music lately?" Eli asked as his eyes landed on the headphone boy.

"Hmm? Oh, music? Um…not really' Clare started confused, "the Edwards house has now become a country lovin' household lately" she explained, obviously not happy.

Eli cringed, "Country lovin? God help you, how did that…never mind." Eli was about to ask what turned her family into country music fans when he remembered…The Martins. Several times Eli heard Jake singing some country song in the hallways; damn whoever put their lockers so close by, while in between classes or on his way to lunch.

Eli tried to like the guy; I mean how could you not? He's friendly, polite and easygoing, yet for some reason Eli could not stand the guy. Actually, he was pretty sure he knew why he didn't like Jake, but he didn't want to dwell on that. Something about seeing perfect, nice-guy Jake Martin sauntering through the halls singing about mama's cookin' made Eli want to strange the guy. He's a walking cliché for Christ's sake!

Thankfully Eli's therapist has taught him several techniques to calm himself when such impulse arose; otherwise Eli was sure he would've attacked Jake by now.

"Yeah" Clare said sarcastically, reminding Eli that they were in the middle of a conversation, "I love it."

Not thinking about what he was doing, Eli leaned over and placed his hand comforting on Clare's saying mock sincere, "You have my deepest sympathies, Clare." She laughed, placing her own hand atop his and thanked him. Eli's eye widened slightly at her touch, but besides that he managed to keep himself appearing cool and collected despite the voice in his head that was freaking out.

As soon as Clare released his hand Eli let out a relieved sigh and brought it back into the safety of his lap as the two fell into an easy conversation.

"…So Adam was sitting at the lunch table and before he could even finish, milk just started shooting out his nose!" Eli exclaimed, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard over Clare's loud laughter.

Before he could finish with the story, Eli was suddenly hit in the side of the head making Clare erupt with laughter.

"What the…?" Eli asked confused, placing a hand to his head looking around. Trying to conceal a laugh, Clare pointed to an object on the floor, a paper airplane. Bending to pick it up, Eli gave Clare a questioning look to which she merely shrugged. Who the hell threw a paper airplane at him?

Eli's eyes instantly shot to Bianca, who was, once again, facing him. She scoffed under Eli's accusing glare muttering something under her breath. Lifting a perfectly manicured nail, she pointed to her right.

When he still hadn't gotten the memo (much to Clare's delight, whose laughs were growing louder by the second, so much so headphone boy had to pause his music to find out what all the commotion was about) Bianca sighed loudly, exclaiming, "Mother of God!" giving Eli a pointed look then turning to the freshman boy who was busy whistling and avoiding eye contact with Eli.

Putting two and two together, Eli realized what happened; apparently the kid's phone could no longer hold his interest so instead he decided to chuck paper airplanes at people. The little shit!

"What's your problem, niner?" Eli exclaimed making the boy look over at him puzzled.

"Huh? What are you on about man?"

"What am I-This!" Eli said holding up the plane to which the boy just nodded his head, smirking.

"Cool plane?" the boy asked, drawing out his response making Clare laugh once more.

She didn't know what was up with her today, normally a kid tossing around paper airplanes would've annoyed her, but it's detention, what do you expect? Plus, one zinging into the side of Eli's head was pretty funny. The kid trying to act aloof and Eli's obvious irritation only added fuel to the fire

"No, you moron, it's not my-why'd you throw a plane at me?" Eli shouted, stumbling slightly with a red tint to his cheeks.

The boy just laughed softly raising his hand, "Whoa, chill out bro, it's just a plane; excuse me for trying to make detention suck a little less. Plus, it's not like I was aiming for you…mostly."

The kid's explanation only seemed to irritate Eli further. This dumb freshman with his dumb smirk thinking he can just throw shit at him? In front of Clare no less! Not that that matters…it was the plane he was pissed about, not the fact that Clare saw some niner one up him and seem to find it hilarious, no that didn't bother him.

"I promise I won't try to hit you again, okay? Now give me my plane back" the kid said flashing a sarcastic smile to the giggly girls in the corner who responded by, you guessed it, more giggles.

"Oh, your plane? This plane here? You want it back?" Eli asked holding up the piece of paper. The kid nodded, stretching his hand out. "Here's your stupid plane" Eli grumbled, crushing the paper in his hands before slinging it at the kid's head, earning him a laugh from Bianca.

The boy simply brushed off Eli's gesture with a shrug; "Whatever man, you need to take a chill pill, your girlfriend thought it was pretty funny" he said nodding to Clare.

At the boy's comment, Eli's irritation and Clare's laughter both seemed to stop momentarily while the two blushed and looked in the opposite direction of each other, suddenly interested in the walls.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Clare clarified with a blush still prominent on her cheeks.

"Oh?" The kid asked, suddenly very aware. "Allow me to introduce myself" he started, pushing his chair backwards until it was right in front of Clare's, "Zig Novak: skater not a hater, pleasure to meet you" he said with a smirk while taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it.

Clare shook and head and laughed at how obnoxious this kid was. Was he for real? How could he be so confident at his age? He definitely wouldn't let anything bring him down. God, she remembered when _she_ was a freshman, that was a completely different story.

"I'm Clare and this" she said nodding to her right, "is Eli."

"Clare. Eli" Zig repeated nodding his head. "Say Clare" he drawled, eyeing her up and down, "whadaya say we ditch Doom and Gloom over here and you let me take you out. Dinner and a movie?" Clare laughed, unbelieving that he was actually hitting on her.

Eli snorted, "Pretty sure that unless you bring a parent or guardian with you, you'll get stuck seeing a PG movie. Fun date." Clare glared playfully at Eli's sarcastic remark and couldn't help but laugh at the current situation she was in: a freshman was flirting with her and Eli was getting defensive, yeah, this is not how she expected her detention would be.

"Eh" Zig said shrugging "doesn't really matter which movie we see…we won't be watching it anyway." Zig winked at Clare then turned smirking to look at a less than amused Eli.

"You're very sweet" Clare said bringing Zig's eyes back to her own, "but I think you're a little young for me." Eli rolled his eyes, _a little_?

"Aw c'mon baby, age is just a number" Zig said leaning on her desk making Clare cover her face to muffle her laugher. She just couldn't take him seriously, he's like a child! A little confident, smooth-talking child.

"Hey Zig-Zag?" Eli interrupted.

"It's Zig" he replied looking almost as annoyed as Eli felt.

Eli waved a hand in the air, dismissing his comment, "I don't think she's interested, bud."

Ignoring Eli, Zig just turned back to Clare, took out his wallet and handed her something.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"My library card…cause I'm checking you out" Zig explained, smiling seductively. Clare had to give him props for trying, he did not take 'no' for an answer.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eli said while looking over Clare' shoulder, not even realizing how close he was to Clare due to his annoyance, "that's not even a library card; it's your student id."

Zig shrugged, taking Clare's laughter as a good sign, "Doesn't make it not true."

Another burst of laughter informed Eli that Bianca was not only listening to all of this, but also seemed to find it all pretty damn funny.

Eli sighed dramatically giving Clare a look to which she nodded before turning to Zig, "Well, um Zig, it really was a pleasure to meet you, but Eli and I were um…in the middle of something."

"So leave" Eli finished smirking and ignoring the playful glare Clare gave him.

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to that" Zig said pushing his chair back to its original position. Eli didn't even try to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, seriously, this kid was unbelievable.

Turning back to a still glaring Eli, Clare laughed once more stating, "That was um…interesting."

Eli turned to look at Clare amused, "You could say that again."

"That was interesting" Clare repeated smiling while Eli rolled his eyes playfully.

"Dork. Where were we? I think we were talking a-" Eli started thoughtfully before crying, "oh, for the love of!"

Clare was startled by his outburst, but only laughed disbelieving when she turned to see, who else, but Zig at their table once more.

"Zig? What a surprise…" she trailed off, trying not to laugh as Eli dropped his face to his desk, groaning loudly.

Zig smiled appropriately before squinting his eyes at Clare, "I guess I couldn't stay way, has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous smile? I mean, I'm convinced on the 8th day…God made you." Clare blushed lightly at his forwardness, but mostly tried to control her laughs as Eli began hitting his head repeatedly against the desk. He continued dramatically, "Honestly, I'm having a hard time thinking of a word that describes your beauty."

"Probably cause he doesn't know any past the grade three level" Eli mumbled causing Clare to snort loudly before covering her mouth embarrassed while Zig glared.

"Thanks Zig, that's um…very nice of you, but Eli and I were um…talking" Clare replied awkwardly.

Taking the hint, Zig went back to his desk, not before taking a bow and winking of course.

"Is he gone? I swear if he's still there…" Eli started his head still on the desk.

Clare giggled, patting him on the back, "It's safe to come out, he's gone."

Cautiously, Eli raised his head searching for signs of the unwanted freshman and let out a relieved sigh once he saw Zig was back in his chair, now making flirty eyes with the two giggly sophomores.

"Since when did you become so popular with the fellas, Edwards?" Eli asked, turning back to Clare.

She shoved his shoulder aghast, "Hey, I've _always_ been popular with the fellas, I'm a hot catch."

"Oh I can tell, with lines like that you must be" Eli remarked shaking his head then bringing his voice up an octave, mocking, "Ooh Clare, on the 8th day God created you, who the hell says stuff like that?" he asked, his voice back to normal.

"Uh, Zig Novak: skater not a hater, duh" Clare quipped back, smiling.

"Please tell me girls don't actually go for lines like that" he asked half joking.

Still chuckling over Eli's impression of Zig, she simply shrugged jokingly, "I've heard worse."

Eli's eyebrows instantly shot up intrigued, "Oh? Do tell, Edwards."

Clare smiled, loving how easy it was to joke with him, "Well…this one time I was at the mall with Alli and this guy asked for my number because he 'lost his own'" she said raising her hands in finger quotes.

"Lame" Eli announced laughing.

"And" she continued with a devious smirk, "this fool was so cheesy that they actually told me I had pretty eyes, how cliché is that?"

Grinning despite himself, Eli laughed along with Clare, figuring he had walked into that one and hoping the blush on his cheeks wouldn't betray him.

"Hey now, there's no reason to hate on Fiona, she really put herself out there" Eli retorted, raising a brow at Clare, triumphant he had turned the tables back on her. In response she burst into laughter, forgetting the incident with a very drunk Fiona, it didn't take long for Eli to join in, both laughing whole heartedly.

Their mirth relieved an unimpressed glare from Bianca and a stern, 'Alright now, settle down you two" from Miss Oh as she walked back into the classroom, snapping her fingers in their direction.

Slightly embarrassed, the two stifled their amusement and scooted their desks back to their proper place while Miss Oh made her way to the front of the room.

"Stay in your seats so I can do role call once more" she instructed pulling a piece of paper from her clipboard.

"Do we really have to go through that whole schpeel again? No one took off, we're all present and accounted for" Bianca drawled annoyed.

"Yes we do, it's procedure" Miss Oh replied shortly, missing Bianca rolling her eyes and mimicking her.

"Liam Berish?" The kid wearing the headphones raised his hand. "Sarah Carter?" One of the sophomore girls waved, "Bianca DeSousa?" Bianca only glared, "Clare Edwards?" "Here" she chirped making Eli chuckle at her innocence. "Elijah Goldsworthy?" He raised his own hand exchanging eye rolls with Clare at the use of his full name. "Jessica Martello?" The other girl just nodded and finally, "Zig Novak?" Miss Oh finished receiving a wink in reply.

Eli looked over at Clare raising his eyebrows, mouthing "Three…two…one…"

"Alright, detention is dismissed, I hope you have all learned your lesson and we will not be seeing each other in this context from now on" Miss Oh announced checking her watch and narrowing her eyes at all of them.

Bianca had already gone by the time the words were out of her mouth, the Liam kid shortly followed, giving Clare a strange smile that Eli didn't quite understand while the giggly girls stalled looking hopeful at Zig.

Clare stood, zipping up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder, dramatically exclaiming, "Freedom at last!"

Eli stood as well chuckling, "Ha, so does this mean your days of talking back to teachers are over?"

Clare feigned thoughtfulness, "I wouldn't go that far" she teased as they walked side by side to the door. The two fell back into a fit of laughter that was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem."

Stopping in their tracks, Eli and Clare turned to see Zig, smirk on his face and track jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Eli groaned slightly, leaning into Clare, "I'll be outside" he said smirking before patting her shoulder and walking out, leaving behind a very flustered and uncomfortable Clare.

She watched his figure retreat into the hall, glaring when he turned to give her sarcastic thumbs up. "You just don't give up do you?" she sighed defeated, turning back to Zig who smiled proudly.

"Giving up is not my style" he replied.

"I'm not going on a date with you."

Zig nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, you say that now. In the meantime…" he grabbed Clare's hand with one of his and took a marker out of his pocket with the other, "here's my number."

Looking down at the scribble on the back of her hand, Clare smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand from his, "Gee…thanks, um…Zig. I should get back to Eli now" she said inching towards the door.

"Eli? Oh your 'not boyfriend'" Zig said rolling his eyes, "yeah, have fun with that. When things don't work out with Doom and Gloom give me a call, gorgeous. My smirk is better anyway." He gave her one last wink before walking out the door.

Clare waited a few seconds to make sure Zig was gone before she walked out to the hallway where Eli was leaning against a row of lockers playing with his phone.

"Hey" he said looking up, "how'd it go with lover boy?"

Clare lifted her hand to answer.

"Ha! Is that his number?" Eli burst out taking her hand, neither noticing the other blushing at the contact, as Clare nodded. He shook his head chuckling as the two made their way to the front doors.

"I swear that kid tries to put the moves on everyone" Eli absentmindly joked causing Clare to look his way feigning offence.

"What are you trying to say, I'm not flirt worthy?" Clare accused narrowing her eyes.

"No, no" Eli yelled putting his hand up in mock surrender, "you're flirt worthy, Clare. It's just anytime that I see that kid he's trying to woo the ladies: you, those annoying sophomores, and I'm pretty sure he's the same guy Imogen was telling me was bothering her last week. She mentioned a cocky freshman; Zig-Zag seems to fit the bill."

"Hmph." Clare suddenly felt the need to change the subject now that Imogen's name was brought up, try as she might, she just didn't like the girl, and the recent rumors about her and Eli dating probably weren't helping.

Eli shot Clare a look, sensing her change in mod, he shouldn't have brought up Imogen, way to bring the awkwardness back. He knew Clare and Imogen weren't exactly each other's biggest fan…that's an understatement, they probably hate each other. Eli couldn't help but chuckle, realizing Clare's current sneer looked a lot like the one Imogen wears whenever someone mentions Clare's name.

"So" he announced as they walked through the front doors, "is your mom picking you up?"

"No, her and Glen were gonna go out and she wasn't going to 'forget about their plans to come get me just because I decided to act out'" Clare answered rolling her eyes.

"Ah…well is…someone else…going to pick you up?" Eli asked awkwardly, obviously trying to avoid talking about Jake.

"No, I'm walking" Clare stated shortly.

"Well…I'm also walking…I could, if you want… walk you home, you know, if it's not too weird" Eli rambled, currently eyeing his scuffed up sneakers.

"You want to walk me home?" Clare asked caught off guard. "Eli, that's sweet of you, but you live on the other side of town, it'd be completely out of your way." She was stunned to hear the slight disappointment in her voice, was she actually sad to be leaving him? Yeah, she enjoyed his company for the past hour and half and sure, he made her laugh and forget about all the drama in her life right now and that was nice, but it was time to go back to reality and their separate lives, right?

"Oh, actually I'm going to Adam's house, so I'd go right past your house" Eli clarified interrupting her thoughts.

Before she realized what she was saying, Clare heard her voice answering, "Okay, that'd be great. Thanks."

Eli smirked, "It's no problem."

They were just walking up to Clare's block as Eli was finishing his story of Cece's last birthday.

"…I came downstairs, Bullfrog is running around in his underwear yelling nonsense while Cece is trying to put out the fire that was supposed to be our dinner, to this day we haven't let Bullfrog near a stove since."

Clare was laughing hard once again while Eli was having trouble restraining himself from admiring her. The way her cheeks would flush, how her eyes would get slightly teary and she'd bring her hand up to her mouth, it was all too much.

"Oh my gosh, your parents are hilarious! Of course Bullfrog would cook in his underwear" she sighed, her face dropping as eyed her home, "well I guess we're here."

"Home sweet home" Eli joked, trying to bring back her smile.

"Yeah, something like that" Clare mumbled. "Thank you. For walking me home and keeping me entertained. You _do_ make a pretty good detention buddy" Clare teased, nudging Eli.

"The best" he smirked "and it's no problem Clare, I actually enjoyed myself today as well."

They stood at her steps; not wanting their moment to end yet, each would sneak glances at the other before blushing and looking at the ground.

"I…I guess I better get inside…do homework or something" Clare stated, motioning to the door.

Eli nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, if you ever need a detention buddy for the future, just shoot me a text and we'll figure something out…break the dress code or something."

Clare smiled walking up to her door, "Yeah, we could protest Power Squad."

Eli smirked, turning to walk away. He made it three steps before he heard Clare's frustrated sigh behind him. Pivoting, he turned to find Clare still standing on her doorstep, digging through her bag with an annoyed look on her face.

"Everything okay?" he asked walking back towards her.

"Yeah, great" she remarked sarcastically. Eli raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. Sighing, she explained, "The door's locked. Usually my mom will be home at this time so the house is open, I forgot about her and Glen going out.

He nodded, "But don't you have a key?"

"It's sitting on my desk as we speak."

"Ah…spare?"

Clare gave a quick laugh, "My mom believes leaving a key outside is the equivalent to inviting the hooligans inside. Her exact words."

Eli laughed, "You wanna try to break in?"

"Ha, my mom keeps the place locked up like a prison when she goes out, it's no use."

He nodded cringing, "Do you want to um…call Jake?"

"Ugh, not really" Clare sighed, "I think I'm just gonna hang out. Thanks again for everything." With that she took a seat on the steps.

"…When will your mom be home?" Eli asked, uncomfortable with the thought of leaving her alone for long period of time locked out.

She shrugged, "Probably a while, I'm sure Jake will be back soon…he likes to bring Jenna back here."

Eli grimaced, catching her eye, "Sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Could you…call Alli or something? Go to her place?" he asked trying to help, but his question only seemed to further upset her as she quickly shook her head.

Everything in him was telling him to say goodbye and get out of there, let her be. _Don't do Eli, don't do it._ He knew he shouldn't, but despite all that, something, either how upset she looked, or thinking of the fun they were having earlier or something more, was telling him to ask.

So, ignoring the yelling in his head telling him not to, Eli looked at Clare, "You know, the girls and I were doing this movie thing tonight at Adam's; you could come, only if you want to of course."

She looked up at him confused, "the girls?'

"Oh, Imogen and Fiona" he clarified watching her face drop.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's such a great idea, Eli."

"Aw c'mon, they're not that bad. Plus we'll be watching movies, no talking required" he noted seeing her instantly perk up, "Adam will be there, don't you wanna hang out with him. Oh and did I mention I'm going? Doesn't get much better than that."

She was smiling as she gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to finish the deal.

"And" he said dramatically, "there will be snacks."

"Okay" she quickly answered, "let's go."

Eli laughed stretching out his hand, "You're such a dork, Edwards."

She smiled, taking his hand, both ignoring the slight spark they felt on contact, as he pulled her to her feet. "You're the dork" she shot back.

"Oooh, good one" he replied sarcastically making her stick her tongue out at him as they began walking in the direction of Adam's house, secretly glad they got detention today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to put this up, I've been crazy busy, but the good news is I've finished my outline for the rest of this story, right now I've got it at 7 chapters so I'll try to get those up faster. **

**Now that Degrassi is coming back I feel like I've got more inspiration and holy crap, that TeenNick promo! Spoiler alert: I was already planning on including the Frostival in this story, but after seeing that I'm like hell yeah!**

**I do not own Degrassi, obviously, or any other pop culture references you may recognize. Oh, and don't try to look up Adam's movie collection, they don't exist. **

**Tell me what you think in a review or follow me on tumblr: Cheapnovelty87**

**Even if She Falls**

"Honey, I'm home" Eli sang entering the Torres household with Clare trailing behind him. The usual five minute walk to Adam's house was nearly doubled with Clare's talk of how she likes her new classes (not so much, especially history) and Eli's helpful suggestions on how to get along with Imogen (don't look her directly in the eyes), but they were finally there.

The basement door was open so Eli could hear the pitter patter of feet charging up the stairs while Imogen's voice exclaimed, "Eli Goldsworthy, where have you been? Adam Torres said you text him 20 minutes ago saying you were on your way!"

"Eli?" Adam's voice shouted from downstairs, "tell him to get his ass down here!"

Clare and Eli both laughed as Imogen came running around the corner, smiling brightly until she saw Clare. "Oh…Clare Edwards, I didn't know you were supposed to be here" Imogen said screeching to a halt and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Clare's here?' Adam's voice yelled once more as two more pairs of feet began bounding up the steps.

Eli gave Imogen a look explaining, "I invited her. Clare got locked out of her house, so I thought she could watch some movies with us until her mom gets home, hope that's cool" just as Adam and Fiona came around the corner.

"Yeah, that's cool! That's awesome!" Adam cried throwing his arm around Clare, "I feel like we haven't hung out in forever! Hope you're a fan of cheesy horror films."

Clare laughed good naturedly, "Oh you know it."

Eli leaned over to whisper something in a still glowering Imogen's ear while Fiona looked questionably at Clare, "And you and Eli just happened to run into each other? Isn't that convenient?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually we were in detention together, Eli walked me home" Clare answered, slightly uncomfortable under the older girl's interrogation.

"Oh, detention?" Fiona asked shuddering, "you poor thing, imagine, staying after school longer than necessary, I would just die" she alleged dramatically while Adam laughed.

"What'd you do to get detention? Do too much homework?" he teased making Imogen snort.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be quite decadent if I set my mind to it" Clare defended while the two boys shared an eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know" Adam said meaningfully, "you're a total badass Clare, so what's your crime this time you felon?"

Clare looked at the three pairs of curious eyes (and Eli's knowing) before puffing out her chest in an attempt to seem tough and declaring, "I told off a teacher."

Fiona looked slightly impressed while Imogen appeared to be annoyed at her announcement. "Ha, yeah right!" Adam laughed, "Seriously Clare, what'd you do?"

"No, honestly I did!" she cried desperately.

"Yeah? What'd you say? Screw off? Or kiss my ass?" Adam joked, nudging Eli who simply raised his eyebrows knowingly at Clare.

"Not exactly…" she trailed, her confidence fading, "I…I said Mr. Perino that's not fair, that I thought I deserved a better grade."

Adam and Fiona burst into laughter while Imogen smiled triumphantly, irritating Clare. "Well you sure told him!" Adam laughed alongside the girls.

Clare sighed annoyed, catching Eli's eye as he nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"And" she stated boldly, catching her friends' attention once more, "I told him his opinion was crap and stormed out of the room."

Adam looked questionably at Eli who nodded proudly, watching him, Fiona, and for just a moment Imogen, looking mildly impressed.

"Damn Clare" Adam stated, thumping her fondly on the back.

"Tres impressionnant, Clare. It's about time someone put that tyrant in his place, he's way too strict, and you should've seen how he graded my history exam last year. Totally unfair" Fiona expressed.

Eli stifled a laugh, knowing whatever grade Fiona got she probably deserved, considering her usually text him during her history period complaining how bored she was.

"As much as I love seeing our little Clare growing up" Adam started, squeezing her cheeks affectionately, "we've got a movie marathon to get back to."

Imogen clapped excitedly, leading the way into the basement while the other four followed.

"So, because you two were stuck in detention" Adam began, slinging his arms around Eli and Clare, "you missed our first feature, _Sisters of Slaughter_."

"You didn't miss much, just a bunch of nuns cutting people up. I don't know where you find this stuff, Adam" Fiona mentioned as she took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, it's a classic!" Adam replied offended.

Fiona giggled, mouthing to Clare and Eli, "It was awful."

"Anyway" Adam began loudly, giving Fiona a pointed look making her laugh more, "I thought we'd watch _Undead Prom Queens _next than _Man-Eating Martians 2 _after that. We might be able to fit another one in depending on the time, sound good?"

Clare furrowed her brows at the obscene titles as Eli shook his head mouthing, "Don't ask." "Yeah man, that sounds great" he answered.

As Adam went to set up the movie, Imogen stood announcing, "I'm going to get another refreshment, would anyone else want one?" Adam shook his head, digging through his DVD's while Fiona raised her still full glass to answer.

"I'll take a coke" Eli said before looking questionably at Clare. "Make that two, thanks Immy" he added once Clare nodded.

Imogen glared momentarily before taking the stairs.

"I don't think she likes me very much" Clare noted making Adam and Eli laugh.

"Don't take it personally, she was the same to me when we first met" Fiona divulged shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only person she's ever liked right off the bat was Eli" Adam joked.

"Yeah" Eli stated shrugging, "I knew we were destined to be best friends after she told everyone I punched her."

"She just takes some getting used to, I bet you guys will be best friends in no time" Fiona expressed before gasping, "Oh you could totally go shopping with us, so much fun!"

Clare couldn't even respond to Eli's strange accusation about hitting Imogen or Fiona's suggestion because at that moment Imogen descended the steps holding two sodas. She slid onto the couch next to Fiona while handing a drink to Eli, "Here's your drink Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Uh…thanks" he replied watching Clare frown, "um…where's Clare's drink?"

"Oh, must've forgotten. Whoopsies" Imogen replied still facing the TV while she gave Fiona a playful smile.

"Oh. Well you can have mine Clare, I'll just go grab another real quick" Eli suggested watching the smile drop from Imogen's face.

"No Eli, it's fine, I'm not even thirsty" Clare tried as he pushed the can into her hands.

"Clare, it's no problem. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss the first minutes of _Zombie Bridesmaids_, it's a classic" Eli said winking while heading upstairs.

"Hey, it's Undead Prom Queens! And it is a classic!" Adam shouted back while climbing off the floor to join the girls on the couch where he was soon joined by Clare. "I'll show him, we're gonna start it anyway" Adam said grabbing the remote, "he'll be sorry."

A moment later Eli came down the steps, drink in hand as he slide onto the couch next to Clare, pushing her closer to Adam on the small sofa. "Aw no, you started it without me" Eli sarcastically whined.

"Told you he'd regret it" Adam mumbled obliviously into Clare's ear.

A few hours later they had managed to get through 3 movies complete with Adam's commentary, Eli's jokes, and Fiona's snide remarks on the costumes, Clare's screams and Imogen's shouts of "Don't go in there!"

Along with _Undead Prom Queens _and _Man-Eating Martians 2_, they watched _Blood-Sucking Babies_, much to Clare's dismay who spent almost the entire movie hidden under a blanket.

The end credits were rolling as Clare peered out from under her blanket, "Is it over?"

"Nope, we're only halfway through, they just put the credits in the middle to throw you off" Adam responded earning a smack in the arm from Clare.

"I don't know how you guys can watch that, it's repulsive" she declared shuddering.

"Is not, it's a masterpiece" Adam shot back making the girls look at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that? We just watched a three year old suck his babysitter dry!" Clare exclaimed.

"Actually that was like an hour ago, we _just_ saw a newborn attack the doctor before the screen faded out. Keep up, Edwards" Eli mentioned smugly.

"Like I said, I don't know where you find these things, Adam" Fiona remarked.

"I have a lot of spare time" he answered with a shrug.

"Maybe you should invest in a hobby" Eli joked, "like hiking."

"Or you could learn another language" Fiona suggested.

"Or knitting" Clare added.

"Or you could take up synchronized swimming" Imogen piped up.

Adam covered his ears laughing as they each kept adding new ideas.

"Or you could get your pilot's license."

"You could go live with apes for year.'

"Or help catch America's most wanted."

"Or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he cried throwing his hands up just as Clare's cell phone started to ring.

"Your mom calling to end our fun?" Eli asked sadly causing Fiona to give him a look.

Clare nodded, flipping her phone open. "Hello? Hey Mom. No, I'm at Adam's house. I locked my keys inside and knew you and Glen wouldn't be home for a while so I came over here. Just watched some movies. Um…can I get a ride from him?" she asked looking at Adam who quickly nodded. "Yeah, I can. Okay, see you in a little bit. Bye."

"Your mom wants you home" Adam asked.

"Yeah, are you sure your mom doesn't mind giving me a ride?"

"My mom? I _do_ have a license, let me just go ask if I can borrow Hank real quick" Adam said heading up the stairs.

"Um…who's Hank?" Clare asked confused.

"His mom's minivan, tough right?" Eli answered.

"Oh yeah."

"I like Hank, he's friendly" Imogen claimed making Clare look around questionably.

"Alright" Adam cried from atop the stairs, "Hank's all set, leggo!"

"Dude, no one even says 'leggo'" Eli remarked, shaking his head as he and the girls headed upstairs.

The drive to Clare's was a bit longer than usual, seeing how it was almost a five minute walk, however with Adam driving unnecessary slow it ended up being just about the same.

Clare sat up front with Adam as Eli had thankfully sat in the back with Fiona and Imogen. Clare wasn't sure she would have mad it the whole five minutes if she had to sit back there with those two.

The drive consisted of Eli trying to find common ground between the girls, but had failed miserably, then Adam constantly changing and singing to the radio stations while pausing extra long at stop signs, staying there for 10 seconds until Eli would kick the back of his seat.

"Alright, we have arrived at the Edwards house, please remain seating until the vehicle has come to a complete stop, it's been a pleasure traveling with you" Adam spoke as Hank pulled to a stop.

"Well I guess this is me" Clare tried to joked making Imogen scoff, which in turn earned her a glare from Eli and a stern slap from Fiona.

"Thanks for inviting me over, I had a lot of fun" Clare said honestly.

"Of course, you're always welcome at the Torres house, especially if watching horror films are on the agenda" Adam answered.

"Do you want us to wait here, make sure someone's home?" Eli asked shyly.

"Well…the lights are on and Glen's truck is in the driveway so, I don't think that's necessary" Clare pointed out as Eli blushed slightly.

"We need to do this again sometime, I totally get why these two like you so much now" Fiona insisted smiling while placing her hand on Clare's and motioning to the boys. "Get my number from one of the guys, you could come shopping with us, wouldn't that be fun, Imo?"

Imogen rolled her eyes, "Bunches."

Fiona frowned slightly, mouthing to Clare, "I tried."

She gave a half smile in response before turning to open the door. "Oh and Eli?" she said turning back to face him, "thank you, you know for earlier and this, I had a lot of fun."

"Of course. If you ever get locked out, need someone, or just wanna do something, my number is still the same" he answered sheepishly.

The two took a moment to smile at each other before Imogen loudly exclaimed, "Well, it's getting late, you should probably get inside, Clare."

"Imogen" Eli started, but was cut off by Clare.

"No, she's right, I need to get going. I'll see you guys later."

As soon as she shut her front door everyone turned to Eli.

"Seriously, if you ever get locked out, blah, blah, blah, my number's still the same? What are you doing Eli?" Imogen asked desperately.

"What? I was just being nice. I'm not going to just be like 'okay bye' and shove her out the door" he defended.

"What about inviting her over, what was that about?" Fiona asked.

"I was just being nice" he repeated. "She was locked out of her house and in case you haven't noticed it's kind of cold outside. What should I have done? 'Oh Clare, sucks you're locked out, have fun waiting in the cold, see ya.' C'mon guys. And it's not like anything happened. We watched movies, we had fun, end of story." He took a deep breath to compose himself.

"I know man, it's just" Adam started, "you're in a good place right now; I don't want something to happen to mess that up."

"And it won't. I know how to handle myself now; hanging out with Clare isn't going to cause me to lose all that progress. She needed a friend, I was there for her. Can we just drop it?" Eli declared slightly irritated. They talked in detention and watched movies together, what was the harm in that?

Adam and the girls shared a look for a moment before he gave Eli a short nod, "Fine. Next stop, the Goldsworthy house. Please keep all extremities inside while the vehicle is in motion, thank you."

The next day at school seemed to drag on forever; Clare was sitting in her third period class, but felt like she had been there all day. The clocks had to be broken; there was no way time could pass by that slow she thought glaring as the minute hand clicked forward, proving her wrong.

She had a long talk with her mother last night starting with her detention. After a long discussion she had managed to convince her mom that she was just passionate about her grades (which she was) and that Perino had given her a detention out of spite (she left out the part where she told him his opinion was crap). After that was done she earned a lecture on responsibility and how she should always have her key on her and why she should've called before going to Adam's.

She thought her mother was done then and maybe she was, but then she spotted Zig's number written on her hand which sparked a whole new slew of questions (Who is this boy? What is his number there? What was he thinking? What were _you _thinking?).

She was just glad her mom assumed she only watched movies with Adam. She shuddered at the thought of her mom finding out that besides Adam there was also the second-year senior who was also a lesbian, a hostile Eli fan girl, and Eli himself, her ex-boyfriend the atheist. Her mother would be less than pleased she thought with a snort.

Thankfully, right at that moment the lunch bell rang, she honestly couldn't have stayed in that classroom another minute without losing her mind.

She stopped at her locker to put her stuff away and headed towards the lunch room, her stomach dropping when she realized she had no one to sit with. At the start of the year she always sat with Jake, needless to say that ended once their relationship did. She couldn't sit with Alli because she had yet to apologize, let alone talk to her old friend.

Lately she had been sitting with Connor, who was usually joined by Wesley and his girlfriend, Hannah. Liam would sometimes stop by as well, though he usually only had eyes for Hannah. They mostly talked about science and everything was painfully awkward, but hey, at least she didn't have to sit alone.

Yet here she was now, standing alone in the crowded lunch room after remembering her lunch buddies were away at a three day science convention.

Clare was scanning the tables for at least one familiar face that she could tolerate for an hour when she caught Eli's eye. He was sitting beside Fiona near the back at a small table with Adam and who she assumed was Imogen (with those obnoxious pigtails) across from him.

He smirked slightly at her while nodding his head towards the table, the other three too immersed in conversation to notice.

She stopped for a moment to think, was this really a good idea? God, she did not want to be in Imogen's presence at all, but at least there wasn't Jenna or Jake or-_oh crap is that Zig?_

Clare practically ran back to Eli's table before the freshman boy could even turn around.

"Eager much?" Eli joked, sliding over to make room on the bench for Clare.

"I thought I saw Zig" she explained looking around once more.

Eli laughed, joining the search, "And how is Loverboy? You give him a call yet?"

"Ha, only in his dreams. You should have seen the look on my mom's face when she saw his number written on my hand last night."

"I bet, I would pay good money to see that" he teased doing his best horrified face.

"Uh…hey Clare" Adam spoke up, interrupting their laughter.

"Oh, I'm so rude! Hey guys, is it alright if I sit here?" Clare said blushing.

"No, actually, you can't sit here" Adam replied seriously, watching as Clare turned to look at him stunned.

"Oh…um sorry, I'll just…" She mumbled, starting to get up.

"Ha, gotcha!" Adam shouted laughing, "of course you can sit here, Clare."

She blushed embarrassed as she sat back down while the others laughed.

"What is a Zig?" Fiona questioned suddenly. "You mentioned a Zig, what is it? A dessert?"

"It's a boy. A niner to be exact. He was in detention with us yesterday and wouldn't leave me alone" Clare explained sighing.

"Ha, that's an understatement. Every time we turned around this damn kid was there, ready to drop a line on Clare!" Eli added.

"What? What do you mean, he was hitting on you?" Adam asked.

"He refuses to take 'no' for an answer, I'm honestly surprised he didn't show up last night" Clare answered.

"Adam, you should have heard some of the lines he used, totally lame, like 'oh Clare, here's my library card so I can check you out', but then the moron gave her his student id!" Eli recalled laughing as the girls joined in.

"Don't forget my favorite: on the 8th day…God made me" Clare added dramatically.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? The line of all lines" Eli replied between laughs.

"Ugh, you men and your pick-up lines" Fiona sighed playfully eyeing the two boys.

"Hey, I don't need lines, I've got my charm and stunning good looks" Adam defended, smoothing down his hair only to have Imogen playfully ruffle it.

"Pfft, overrated" Eli announced, "the ladies love the whole broody and mysterious thing, trust me."

"Ha, maybe at first, but then they realize they want something a less little less dark" Adam replied joking, only realizing the double meaning behind his words once they were out of his mouth.

Adam watched as everyone but Eli quickly looked over at him surprised and disappointed, making him feel like shit. Imogen and Clare were sitting here, both prime examples of his comment, right in front of Eli. Him and his stupid mouth. Clare looked around embarrassed, trying her best to avoid eye contact with everyone while Eli shifted in his seat uncomfortably, his eyes downcast. An open mouthed Fiona looked back and forth between the boys awkwardly while Imogen, who had been nervously biting her fingernails, gave Adam a look as he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I…I didn't mean it like that."

Eli waved a hand dismissively, still avoiding eye contact.

"So…have you guys heard about the Frostival yet? Should be fun" Fiona suggested, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Frosti-what?" Adam blurted.

"_Frostival. _The end of semester event? It's a winter festival that Katie, Marisol and I are working on. We wanted to do something different, but still fun, plus, God knows school dances are nothing but drama" she explained.

"Oooh a winter festival" Imogen squealed looking over at Adam," isn't that great, Adam?"

"Huh? Yeah, it could be cool" Adam answered, slightly caught off guard.

Clare looked over at Adam curiously for a moment before adding, "Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, Fiona."

"I know, right? It's going to be wonderful" Fiona agreed happily.

As she started explaining the details to Imogen and Adam, Clare looked over at Eli who still hadn't said a word. He sat slightly hunched over with his bangs falling over his eyes, avoiding everyone. Knowing he had to be beating himself up over Adam's remark, Clare leaned over to nudge him gently with her shoulder. He raised his head to look at her questionably and Clare could see the sadness in his eyes as she gave him a soft smile, hoping he understood what she was trying to convey. He started at her for a moment before he gave her a smile in return.

"Ooh a ferris wheel, really? I love ferris wheels, aren't they great, Adam?" Imogen's voice sang, interrupting their moment.

"Yeah, they're cool, Drew's scared of them" Adam answered laughing.

"So, Fi's planning a festival huh?" Eli asked Clare quietly.

"A Frostival" she corrected teasingly, "could be fun."

"We're gonna be freezing our asses off" Eli joked.

"Hey" Fiona said turning to him, "you're gonna be freezing your ass of regardless, at least you'll be at a festival having fun."

"Well when you put it that way…" he trailed off smiling.

"Trust me, it'll be amazing" Fiona promised just as the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, Immy and I have Costume Design" she announced turning to Imogen, "Walk with me?"

"But of course, see you guys later" Imogen answered, linking arms with Fiona and walking out the lunch room, leaving the other three behind as they made their way to class.

"Yeah, I've got gym, so I'm heading that way" Adam said pointing in the opposite direction, "so…later!"

They laughed watching Adam take off running while they made their way down the opposite hallway. "Where are you heading?" Eli asked looking over at Clare.

"French, you?"

"History, kill me now" he groaned.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" she insisted.

"Oh but it is, Perino hates me, I hate history and I have to sit by that Jesus Club kid who spends almost the whole period glaring at me."

"His name is Luke, you know" she informed.

"Eh, not important" Eli replied shrugging, shooting Clare a smirk to let her know he was joking. "So, um, just out of curiosity, how are you getting home?" he questioned seriously.

"My mom is picking me up, why?"

"Oh, well, I'm walking so I didn't know if you were too, but…"he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh Eli, were you going to offer to walk me home?" He shrugged indifferently, looking at the ground, but Clare didn't miss the slight tint of pink to his cheeks, "that's so sweet of you, thanks, but I have a feeling my mom wouldn't be thrilled with that. Doesn't Adam give you rides?"

He shook his head, "It's still his mom's van, so she's usually driving and she, like your mom, isn't exactly my biggest fan. Look, can you be honest with me for a moment?" he asked looking her in the eyes, his voice almost sounding strained.

"Um…sure" she replied uneasy.

"Can you just tell me if this is too much for you? Us hanging out or whatever. I know yesterday you were probably bored in detention and then you needed somewhere to go, but now, you don't have to pretend you like hanging out with me or that you owe me anything. Just tell me, I promise it won't hurt my feelings" Eli stated catching Clare off guard.

"What? No, Eli, it's not like that. These past two days I've been happier than I have in a long time. I don't really have a lot of friends…or anyone right now so the fact that you and Adam are still there for me means a lot" Clare explained. "Plus, Fiona's growing on me, we'll have to see about Imogen" she added, trying to joke.

He took a moment to let it all sink in, the skeptic in him not believing, before he finally nodded giving Clare a smirk, "Okay."

She laughed, teasing, "Eli Goldsworthy: man of a few words" as the warning bell cried out one last time. "Ugh, I have to go, talk to you later?"

Eli nodded, "Bye Clare" before turning and heading to his own class feeling happier than he had in a while.

Clare was currently sitting on her bed, thumbnail in her mouth as she tried figuring out the last few problems to her math homework. Her teachers had really loaded her down as she was just now finishing up, well into the night.

Her cell phone lay forgotten underneath her books and papers, Adam had text her earlier asking if she wanted to hang out, but she hadn't heard back from him since. Whatever hopes she had to spend time with her friends had long since been replaced by her need to finish her school work.

She hadn't seen Eli or Adam the rest of the day after lunch, Fiona she had passed once in the hallway to which the older girl gave her a large smile and Imogen, who she shared last period with, but neither said a word to her about hanging out. Of course, maybe Adam just wanted to spend time with her alone, but Clare highly doubted it. He must have forgotten.

As if on cue, her cell phone began to ring, breaking her from her thoughts.

Not bothering to check the ID, Clare flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey Edwards" a smooth voice drawled from the other end.

"Eli?"

"Present and accounted for" he chuckled, "what are you doing right now?"

"Um homework, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Standing outside your window" he replied casually.

"What?" she claimed, throwing open her blinds to see nothing but the night sky, "no you're not."

"Not literally, Clare" he laughed, "look down, we're all in Hank."

Sure enough, there sat the Torres minivan just outside her house. "What are you doing here?" she asked backing away slightly, suddenly aware she was just in a nightgown while standing in front of her window.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to do something" he answered innocently.

"_Do something_? Eli, it's 10:30 at night!" she cried.

"Really? I had no idea" he commented sarcastically, "why do you think I'm calling you and not knocking on your front door? I'd rather _not_ get my ass kicked by your mom, thanks."

"You're crazy" she accused.

"So I've been told" he shot back unfazed.

"Seriously Eli, I can't just go 'do something' this time at night, my mom would kill me" she sighed.

"Aw come on Clare, she's probably asleep right now and we'll have you back safe and sound before ol' Helen even discovers you're gone" Eli assured her. "Unless of course, you can't handle sneaking out, it's understandable, we don't judge you."

"Well, maybe a little bit" Adam's voice added in the background.

"Decision time" Eli announced.

Clare took a moment to think. It was stupid, sneaking out this time at night to go drive around in a van with her ex-boyfriend? On a school night no less! It was childish, it was reckless, and it was perfect.

"I'll be down in a minute" Clare replied shutting the phone. She quickly pulled on some jeans and a jacket while stepping into her shoes and stuffing a pillow under her blankets hoping that would be enough to fool her mother if she chose to check up on her. She clicked off her bedroom lights and tip toed into the hallway, shutting the door gently behind her. She could hear the gunshots from whatever Western Jake had blaring on his television coming from his room so she knew he couldn't hear her. She snuck down the stairs and out the front door effortlessly. Clare let out a breath of relief when she didn't hear her mother's angry footsteps coming after her.

Making her way briskly across her lawn over to the van, she slide the door open to reveal Eli, Adam, Imogen and Fiona.

"Glad you could join us" Eli stated helping her climb in before she slammed the door behind her.

"So, what is there to do this time of night?" Clare asked getting comfortable between Eli and Fiona.

"Ah, you'll see Clare, you'll see" Adam replied cryptically, pulling away from the curb.

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Adam finally pulled over, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. They were on a dark and empty street next to a few old buildings, each one dark and boarded up. The place seemed deserted.

"Um guys…where are we?" Clare asked uneasy.

"We must've run out of gas" Imogen answered looking around. "Looks like we're staying here for the night, hope there's no weirdoes ar-Oh my gosh Clare, behind you, look out!" she shouted, pointing to something behind Clare eagerly.

Clare quickly spun around, stumbling slightly, ready to fight whatever or whoever was behind her, but quickly realized there was no one. She turned around slowly, seeing Imogen laughing loudly while slapping her leg.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" she choked out between laughs as a giggling Fiona looked on.

Embarrassed and irritated, Clare looked over at Adam, who was shaking with silent laughter as he too, found Imogen's little joke to be hilarious. Almost afraid to see his reaction, Clare turned to look at Eli, feeling slightly better when she noticed he wasn't laughing at her. He had his mouth in a tight line as he gave Adam and Fiona a pleading look and a disapproving one to Imogen.

"Clare, can you help me?" Eli asked walking to the back of Hank. She gladly accepted, anything to get away from the three still laughing at her.

Eli had Hank's hatch opened up as he ruffled through it, handing Clare a few blankets. "We're at an abandoned apartment complex, Adam and I found it a few months back. We were driving around when we _actually_ run out of gas, right here. He had to call his mom to bring us her spare container, so while we were waiting for her we looked around a bit and stumbled on this place. We've brought the girls a few times since. It's a good place to go when you need to get away" he explained grabbing a few blankets himself.

"So" Adam said, appearing from the other side of Hank holding a flashlight, "we got everything?"

"All set" Eli confirmed as Adam led the way into the decrepit building, lighting their path to the staircase. Clare was glad to see Fiona and Imogen had composed themselves and were no longer laughing at her expense, she noticed Imogen was carrying a few grocery bags while Fiona held a portable radio.

After climbing several stairs, Adam threw open the door to the roof, stopping to slide a cement block over to use as a doorstop.

Clare's breath was instantly taken away by the view, it wasn't a city line view or anything like that, just the tree tops and the sky, but with the lack of street lights the stars seemed to shine ever brighter. "It's amazing" she gasped looking around.

"I knew you'd like it" Eli remarked laying down a few blankets while gazing at her. The starlight seemed to somehow enhance her beauty, giving her eyes a sparkle, mesmerizing Eli.

"Please tell me that's not the reason you suggested coming here" Imogen spoke quietly, but still loud enough for Eli to hear.

"What? No, I wanted to come here, for me. I haven't been in a while and I thought you guys would like to as well, including Clare" he clarified, shooting a glance at Clare to make sure she wasn't listening.

"Whatever" Imogen scoffed, plopping down on a blanket next to Adam as Fiona set up the radio.

Eli took a seat on another blanket, digging out a bag of cookies Imogen had brought from the store to munch on once Fiona got the stereo playing, the sounds of her ipod filling the air.

Clare soon joined him on the blanket, still looking at the sky as she blindly grabbed a cookie from the bag Eli was offering her causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I can't believe you found this place, it's beautiful" Clare breathed, leaning back to take in more of the sky.

"Yeah" Eli agreed, "it sure is" his eyes never once leaving her face.

They had been there for a good chunk of time now, the cookies and pretzel they had brought along now resembled nothing but crumbs. They each lay on their backs staring at the night sky as Fiona's ipod and Imogen's singing served as background music.

Eli had caught himself on more than one occasion turning his head slightly so he could stare at Clare, she was just so beautiful, thankfully she was so immersed with the stars that she hadn't noticed his lack of control, although Fiona's constant "Ahems" told him he wasn't as sly as he originally thought.

Ignoring Fi's knowing smirk, he let his eyes travel back to Clare, the way her white skin gave off the impression it was glowing, the glimmer of excitement in her eyes as they searched the sky, the way her lips-

A loud giggle interrupted Eli's thoughts as he instinctively turned to glare at an oblivious Adam and Imogen who were too busy whispering to each other to notice his irritation.

A soft touch to his shoulder brought him out of his mood instantly as Clare's voice whispered, "Is there something going on between them?"

Eli turned to look at her before glancing back at her other two friends; Imogen was now tracing constellations in the sky using Adam's hand. "So you've noticed as well? They like each other, Fi and I are almost positive…it's just a matter of getting one of them to admit it" he whispered back smirking.

Clare smiled softly, "Hmmm, sounds familiar" she shot playfully. "They'd be cute together."

"Would they really or do you just want Adam to finally get a girl?" Eli questioned half joking.

"They would be, she almost seems nice around him" she insisted. "And I want Adam to be happy, if anyone could accept him completely it would be Imogen." Eli nodded agreeing as Clare added, "Plus, I'm a total sucker for romance."

"Um guys, I'd hate to break up the party" Fiona said giving both Adam and Imogen and Eli and Clare a look, "but it's almost 1:30, don't you think we should get going?"

"Shit" Eli mumbled checking his phone to confirm the time, "Fi's right."

Clare watched gleefully as Imogen groaned, dropping her head to Adam's neck as he simply laughed and pulled her to her feet in return. Clare nudged Eli, who was collecting trash, and motion over to the scene, beaming. He obviously didn't find it as adorable as she did as he merely rolled his eyes while shaking his head before returning to the trash.

Fiona, who must have been watching Adam and Imogen as well, caught Clare's eye, smiling as she mouthed "I know, right? So cute." The older girl then formed a heart with her hands as Clare started making kissing noises, both girls laughing, completely unaware of the world around them until Eli tossed a blanket over each of them.

"Come on you weirdoes, we gotta get going" he teased as he grabbed the last bunch of blankets.

"That wasn't very nice, Elijah" Fiona spoke narrowing her eyes at him. "Besides, we can't leave without Adam and Imogen, who in case you haven't noticed suddenly went missing!" she cried dramatically, gesturing wildly. Clare looking around, noticing the quirky pair was indeed gone.

"They're probably in Hank already, they bolted as soon as you two started making kissing noises" Eli explained smirking, "have you ever been out this late before, Clare? I think it's starting to affect your mind."

Clare slapped him playfully as she started to follow Fiona out the door before turning to get one last view of the night sky and the darkness around them. She glanced over at Eli, who was currently staring at her curiously. "Thank you for bringing me here, I needed this" she said softly, touching his arm gently.

"You know Clare; if this friendship is gonna work you really need to stop thanking me for everything I do. I promise we'll stay longer next time" Eli smirked before removing the cement block and held the door open until Clare stepped through.

She didn't know if it was the excitement of sneaking out, the view from the roof or Eli's words about them being friends and the promise of a 'next time', but Clare couldn't stop smiling long into the night after Adam had dropped her off and she curled up in bed thinking of how perfect everything felt at the moment before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, story this took so long to post, you know how life can be sometimes. You guys are awesome for being so patient and I hope this makes it up to you. **

**Someone asked last chapter if I have all 7 chapters written - the answer is no. I have each one drafted out, but that's all. And if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit wordy, so it may take some time between each chapter. **

**Feel free to prod about upcoming chapters on my tumblr: cheapnovelty87 or leave me a review. **

**I do not own Degrassi, blink-182, or any other pop culture references you may recognize. **

**~Chapter 3~**

The next morning Clare woke feeling better than she had in a long time, even considering she only got roughly four hours of sleep.

She pulled on her uniform, deciding she would shower later, fluffed her hair and put on her make up, making it downstairs in what had to be an Edwards family record.

"Someone seems awfully chipper today" her mom noted, turning to look at Clare bounding down the steps with a smile on her face as she brewed her coffee.

"I am, I feel…good" Clare stated proudly watching as her mom and Glen exchanged a look before Jake came down the stairs, probably still half asleep by the look of him.

"Morning" Helen greeted as he slumped in to a chair across from Clare as he grunted in reply, grabbing a box of cereal from the center of the table and dumping the contents into his bowl.

"You feeling okay, honey?" Helen asked ruffling Jake's hair.

"Mhmm" he nodded, stifling a yawn, "just tired. Why does school have to be so early in the morning?"

"Just to torture you" Glen joked, nudging Jake's arm before retreating back to his morning paper.

Clare jumped as her phone vibrated from her pocket, causing the other three people in the room to stare at her confused. "Sorry" she laughed, flipping the phone open to reveal a text from Adam.

_Yo Clare, wanna hitch a ride w/Hank this morning? Mom's letting me drive to school! Drew is sooooo pissed, ha ha!_

She laughed, knowing Drew would be pouting the entire drive to school as she text back.

_It's very tempting, but I have a feeling my mom would think that's a waste of time and gas, Jake usually gives me rides. Have fun and rub it in Drew's face….and no texting while driving!_

As she hit the send button Clare looked up to see Jake eyeing her suspiciously. She gave him a look until he finally returned his gaze back to her cereal. What was that about?

"Well, I need to get going" Glen announced standing to his feet while folding the paper. "I'll see you later" he gave Helen a kiss that made both teens groan before pulling away to shoot them a quick smile and make his way out he door.

"Not what I need to see so early in the morning" Jake mumbled, eyeing his cereal with distaste.

"Oh hush" Helen remarked laughing, "I really should be going as well, we have a meeting this morning, don't want to be late." She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her thermos of coffee before heading out the door yelling, "Bye kids, have a good day at school, love you!"

The awkward tension in the room seemed to double after Helen's departure, Jake and Clare both sitting quietly, looking everywhere but each other.

Adam had stopped texting her, presumably because he was driving, so the only sounds came from Jake chewing his cereal and the occasional clink from his spoon scraping the bowl.

"So…" Jake started, making Clare jump slightly, "heard you got a detention the other day?"

She looked up at him questionably for a moment, unsure of the purpose of his question, "Yeah?"

Jake nodded, stirring his cereal with his spoon, "What'd you do?"

Clare sat her spoon down, eyeing him, "Why do you care?"

Jake sighed, "Cut me some slack Clare, I'm trying to make things less weird between us."

"Well you're not doing a very good job" she shot back, annoyed with his intrusion as she stood to clean up her dishes.

"Fine, if we can't talk about your detention can we talk about something else?"

"Like what, the weather? I heard it was supposed to be a bit chilly with highs in the-"

"How about who you were with last night?" Jake interrupted, making Clare stop her actions.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to sound innocent as she turned to face him. He couldn't know, there was no way, he's bluffing.

"Come on Clare, you're not as stealthy as you think" Jake said rolling his eyes as he stood. "I heard a loud rumbling noise from outside my window, so I went to see what it was. Turns out it was just the engine to some minivan sitting outside. I was about to go back to bed, but then I hear the front door close." Jake looked at Clare knowingly as she tried to appear unaffected by his recount. "Do you know what I saw next, Clare?" she didn't answer so he continued, "You. I saw you leave at almost eleven o'clock at night and get into some stranger's minivan!" he crossed his arms smugly over his chest while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well obviously it wasn't me because I would never get into a stranger's van" Clare pointed out causing Jake to groan.

"Cut the crap Clare, who were you with? Eli?" he demanded.

"Eli?" she asked suddenly caught off guard, her innocent act forgotten. "What? No, I was with Adam" she admitted, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize the Torres minivan after spending so much time with Drew. What's the big deal? You sneak out all the time."

Jake let out a realized breath as his demeanor softened, "Adam? That's fine, that's okay, I don't mind him."

She eyed him strangely, taking in his relieved composition, "Why did you think I was with Eli?" she asked unsure, still slightly on edge.

"I don't know" Jake sighed, "I saw you sitting with him at lunch yesterday; I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Deciding that telling him he jumped to the exact conclusion was irrelevant, Clare asked, "Why would you care so much if I _was _with Eli?"

"I just don't want you to get caught up with him, Clare; you've already finished that chapter in your life" Jake replied tiredly, "no need to bring it back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back offended.

Jake rubbed his face roughly while placing his dishes in the sink, "C'mon Clare, you're a smart girl. Eli's…he's just bad news, okay?"

"God you sound like my mom" Clare muttered angrily.

"Well maybe she's right!" he shouted loudly, a side Clare had never seen of him. "I know I wasn't around when you guys were together, but people talk Clare, I am friends with Drew, I heard some pretty crazy things about him."

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear, especially from Drew, he's dating Katie! I'm sure whatever garbage he told you originated from Marisol" Clare rebutted angrily, thinking of the nonsense they surely told Drew.

"Oh?" Jake questioned, standing taller, "so you're telling me Eli didn't poison some kid? That he doesn't make fake I.D.'s or get himself beat up on purpose?"

'Don't act so high and mighty, you have a fake I.D.!" Clare shouted.

"Not to mention, "Jake continued, ignoring her interruption, "having a kid arrested, getting in the middle of a knife fight, he's the reason we have the stupid uniforms! Or killing his girlfriend for Christ's sake! Any of this ring a bell?" he asked sarcastically, seeing Clare pale at his words. She looked as though she had something to say, but he continued forcefully, "Okay. Let's say those are all rumors, just dismiss them. That doesn't change the fact that he _did_ drive his _hearse _into a god damn wall on _purpose_, manipulate you repeatedly, plant _drugs_ in your locker, and let's not forget all the shit we went through with the play!" he finished heatedly before running a hand through his hair frustrated, "geez Clare, open your eyes! The kid is messed up; you don't need to be involved with a guy like him."

Clare took a moment to blink away the hot tears that were threatening to fall before answering bitterly, "You don't even know him Jake, all that stuff happened last year, he was sick! He's getting better okay? He's not this horrible guy that you think he is. And" she added vehemently, "if I remember correctly, you two were actually getting along during the play. I didn't want to be around him while you two were practically friends, so you don't you preach to me about who I hang out with.'

Jake raised his voice to match her tone as he retaliated, "He was trying to get me to like him so I'd help put on his crazy play! It was all an act!'

Clare eyed him angrily, taking a deep breath to compose herself, "Whatever Jake, I'm done having this conversation, Eli hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, "she started, her eyes alight with a new fire, "he's been a friend to me when no on else has, wow, he's such a bad guy."

"What? That is not true, you have plenty of friends, Clare" Jake argued.

"Really? Like who, you?" she asked with resentment lacing her tone, "this is the first time we've talked since we broke up, so don't act like you've been there for me. And Alli? We don't even talk anymore, thanks to you!" she shoved Jake hard on the chest, continuing, "and even if I wanted to be friends with Jenna again I don't think I'd be able to stomach being around the girl who's gone after almost all my boyfriends."

"Leave her out of this" Jake growled, pushing her hand away from him. "You have Adam and…" he faltered, "well maybe you just need to be more social, Eli's not your only option. You're on the newspaper, why don't you hang out with Katie sometime? And I haven't done anything to keep you from talking to Alli, that's your own problem. Look, that's not important, I don't care what you do or who you're friends with, but I don't want you to get caught up in his crazy spiral again. He's dangerous and you could do much better than him and those weirdoes he hangs out with." He took a much needed breath, eyeing Clare, "I don't want to have to tell your mom, but-"

"Tell my mom?" Clare interrupted, "real mature, Jake. You know, I could just tell your dad about all the times you've snuck out" Clare challenged.

Jake took a moment to assess her mood before putting his hand sup in surrender, "Relax Clare, I'm not going to tattle on you. You know I'm not saying this to hurt or feelings or anything like that, I just care about you, getting mixed up with Eli…it's not a good idea, he's bad for you."

"Well I appreciate your concern, but you need to say off" Clare started determination in her tone while taking a step towards Jake, "I can be friends with whoever I want, regardless of what you say. Eli is my friend and he's given me no reason not to be his, so although I admire you looking out for me, you really need to mind your own business" she stated firmly with an air of finality.

They took a moment to glare at one another, each one sizing the other up, Jake with his arms across his chest and Clare, her hands propped on her hips.

Jake sighed, realizing Clare wasn't giving in anytime soon, "We need to get going, don't want to be late for school."

"Fine, let's go" Clare said shortly heading upstairs to grab her school bag before meeting Jake at his truck. Neither one said a word the entire drive, although he kept shooting her worried looks.

Finally Jake pulled into his usual spot, cutting the engine as he turned to Clare. "Look, I'm not going to tell your mom or anything like that, you're right, it's your business, and I'll stay out."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she gave him a curt nod, "Thanks."

"However" he added, this time Clare let her eyes roll, "I think you need to be careful, okay? I get that he's your friend, I just don't want you to make a mistake."

"Noted" she answered annoyed, exiting the car and heading into the school before Jake could even unbuckle his seatbelt.

Clare stormed through the hall, still slightly fuming from her argument with Jake as she strode up to her locker. He had some nerve, barely making eye contact with her since their breakup over a month prior, but as soon as he and Eli sit together at lunch he's all over her-telling her how dangerous Eli is. She threw her locker open angrily, causing her neighbor to jump and shift a few spaces away from Clare.

"Well you seem like you're having a lovely morning so far."

Clare turned; ready to snap, until she saw Adam's smiling face staring down at her. "Sorry" she mumbled embarrassed, taking out her books for first period.

"Eh, better you take it out on the locker than on me" he shrugged. 'So, what's got you off to such a super start?"

"Jake" she answered simply. "I guess he saw me sneak out last night and assumed I was with Eli."

"But you were with Eli" Adam stated confused, after seeing the look of daggers Clare was giving him he quickly added, "but that's not the point, why would he think that, is he keeping tabs on you?"

"Maybe. He said he saw us sitting together at lunch. He gave me the most ridiculous stay-away-from-Eli lecture ever, my mother would be proud, needless to say we got into a pretty heated argument" she explained slumping against her locker as Adam followed cue.

"Why would he say that?"

"He thinks Eli's dangerous or something. He kept going on and on about how I should be careful and how Eli isn't good for me." Adam blushed slightly, remembering a very similar conversation he and the girls had with Eli a few nights prior. "I don't get it, we haven't said a word to each other since the breakup, yet the moment Eli steps back into my life, he's all over me."

Adam shrugged, "I guess it's his way of showing he cares, you know, playing the protective brother role." Clare hugged, seemingly done with the subject. "Well if you want a ride with Hank in the mornings let me know, we get you away from your family drama and me an excuse to drive Hank longer, win/win."

Clare laughed, her good mood from before seeming to come back to her, "And how'd it go this morning?"

"Excellent, I got to pick the radio station, mom let me actually drive the speed limit, and every time I looked in the rear view mirror I could see Drew's pouting face. If you came with you'd get a front row seat to the show" he recounted, giving her a friendly shoulder bump.

"I hear Mama Torres doesn't allow you to give Eli ride" Clare mentioned.

'Hell no! Pretty sure she hates him, thinks he's out to corrupt me or something" Adam laughed, "I did give him a ride once, when I first started driving, he and Drew started fighting over the radio while he I kept messing with each other. I went to turn so I could punch him after he hit me in the face and _apparently_" he said rolling his eyes, "I almost hit an old lady, but she was like 20 yards away…at least. My mom hasn't let me take him anywhere since, thinks he's a distraction."

"I think I'd have to agree with your mom" Clare joked, poking him in the arm. "Where is your other half anyway?"

"Imogen? Um, she's around here somewhere I guess" Adam said looking around.

"I meant Eli, but find it adorable that you think of her as your other half" Clare teased, reaching up to pinch his now bright red cheeks.

"Alright lay off" Adam chastised, slapping at her hands, "he's at his therapy session. Usually it's after school, but I guess his doctor had some emergency thing she had to do so she moved him up to this morning" he explained. Adam hesitated momentarily before asking, "How are things with you two?"

"Who, Eli and I?" Adam nodded. 'Great actually, with everything that's happened I guess I kind of forgot how much I liked just being friends with him" Clare answered honestly. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you two are still willing to be there for me, not to mention letting me intrude in your little group. Thank you, Adam."

"Hey now, no need to thank me Clare, we're friends, I wasn't just going to abandon you. You know we're always here if you need us. Don't worry about the girls, they'll come around, we're still the misfits" Adam replied smiling, throwing an arm around her.

She wasn't sure if it was from her fight with Jake or Adam's sincere words, but suddenly Clare felt like she was losing control of her emotions, wiping her suddenly wet eyes, she whispered, "You deserve so much better than me."

"Hey now, don't do that" Adam chastised jokingly looking around, "people are going to think I made you cry."

"Sorry" she whimpered, "but it's just…you and Eli are so sweet, even Fiona and I've just been horrible to all of you."

"Okay, seriously Clare, you need to stop. You haven't been horrible! You've been a great friend" Adam spoke, the teasing tone now absent from his voice.

"But…I left you guys and" Clare started to say before Adam interrupted.

"No, you never left us. You were going through some pretty difficult stuff, Clare; you needed to deal with all that. Sometimes, you just have to take some time and work on yourself. Fi did after rehab, I did a little last year, Eli did, and you did. There's nothing wrong with that, Clare. No one is going to hold that against you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, and that's not changing anytime soon. Don't let this thing with Jake mess with your head like that."

She took a moment to let he words from Adam's speech sink in, her eyes now stinging from a different type of tears as she quietly asked, "So…you don't think I've been a bad friend?"

"Not even the slightest bit, so no more talking like that, we're cool, Clare" Adam assured her sweetly.

She let out a relieved breath at his words, the guilt she had felt over the past few months quickly dissipating. Adam gave her a small smile as he opened his arms slightly; returning his smile with her own, Clare eagerly fell into his arms as they hugged tightly.

"Alright, we don't want to be late for class, you gonna be okay?" Adam asked, releasing her. She nodded, giving him a thank you as he started down the hall. "No more tears" he stated half joking while pointing at her. Clare laughed, wiping her eyes for good measure as she made her own way to class, the happiness from this morning returned.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Clare sat in her math class, completely bored out of her mind as she tapped her pencil on her desk repeatedly, despite the constant annoyed looks she received from KC for doing so.

They were reviewing a lesson about factoring…or at least she thought they were, to be honest she wasn't exactly paying attention, all she knew was that they had already learned this and they were wasting precious time that could be spent doing something more productive, say…anything.

She dropped her pencil; the tapping had long lost its novelty, deciding to stare out the window instead, much to KC's obvious relief. She had a great view of the parking lot and vaguely wondered if Eli was back at school yet. Surely he had to be, his appointment was this morning according to Adam and it was already in the afternoon now. Clare wondered who would have dropped him off, her guess was Cece.

She could see the Torres minivan parked outside and giggled slightly when she noticed what a horrible job Adam did in parking it: the van making a perfect diagonal line, the owner of the black convertible beside it would surely not be happy when it came to backing out.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when a figure came into view. He had his back to her, but Clare didn't know many people who were as tall as he was and constantly wore plaid. Sure enough, he turned around and there was Jake Martin, sneaking out of school heading towards his truck, one that didn't have a name Clare noted bitterly.

Jake was laughing and talking to someone just out of her sight, probably Drew, the two would constantly skip school together, mostly to grab some food before heading back to class. As much as it appeared Drew liked Katie, her current ban on French fries in the cafe seemed to be the only downfall to the perfect couple, as Drew didn't seem to have a problem leaving school _and_ his girlfriend to grab some chili cheese fries at The Dot with Jake.

Clare was confused for a moment when a blonde head came bobbing into her vision rather than Drew's spiky hair, until she quickly realized it was Jenna Jake was leaving with. She let out a involuntary scoff at her stupidity, of course he'd be with Jenna, did she really expect him to get some fries with Drew when he had little Miss Songbird ogling him?

Her reaction must've caught KC's attention as he too, looked out the window to the pair outside; for once his annoyance wasn't directed at Clare.

Clare watched irritated as Jake and Jenna laughed before she stood on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear as he gave her _that_ look. The one he used to save just for Clare, making her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

She rolled her eyes and was about to return her attention back to Coach Armstrong when she saw it. Jake leaned down and _kissed_ Jenna. On the lips.

Clare let out a gasp that startled Liam from his nap, but she paid no mind. She watched aghast as their kiss deepened and realized, this was no first kiss, there was no awkwardness or hesitation. No, this was a familiar, regular kind of kiss. Jake's hands were dangerously low on Jenna's waist before they finally pulled away to drive off in his truck and do God knows what, leaving Clare stunned and speechless, no longer even acting like she was paying attention to the lesson.

She was hurt, she wasn't going to lie. Clare felt betrayed thinking that all the little things Jake used to do were special and saved just for her when they so obviously weren't. Shaking her head in disbelief she realized how stupid she must seem. Of course those things weren't special, all the signs were there. Hell, _during_ their on and off relationship he flirted with Katie and kissed Alli, not to mention the moment she said "forever" he couldn't get away fast enough.

The feelings of betrayal quickly ebbed away leaving nothing but anger. Anger at herself, for believing Jake was this perfect guy where his every action was with her in mind, anger for getting so attached to someone who didn't even see a future for them, anger for the friendship she'd lost over choosing this boy, the same on who was just kissing, no, making out with her ex-friend in the school parking lot.

But there was also anger towards Jake. She was angry that he hadn't even bothered to tell her about him and Jenna, sure she thought there might be something there and knew Jenna liked him, but for her to find like _this_? She was angry he had the nerve to warn her about Eli, tell her he was a bad choice, he wasn't good for her while he was running around with Jenna, the girl who was indirectly responsible for a good chunk of Clare's insecurities. The same girl who would be spending, and had been spending lots of time at her house and in her life, how was that good for her? Anger at Jake after she told him about the KC situation and how awful she felt, yet here he was doing practically the same thing, even though he knew how badly she had been hurt before, how was that good for her?

How was it okay that after just sitting with Eli at lunch and hanging out with him a few times it's suddenly Jake's concern, when in reality nothing was happening between them, yet Clare had been deluded to think Jake and Jenna were just pals, she was just a girl with a crush, when in reality that and so much more was happening, yet she knew nothing? What right did Jake have to barge into her life while keeping her in the dark about his own?

The anger was starting to build as Clare became angry at everyone and everything, she was positive her face matched the color of her polo by this point. She was mad at herself for being stupid, she was mad at Jake for getting in her business, she was mad at Jenna for well, being herself. She was mad that Eli wasn't here, she was mad that Drew wasn't skipping with Jake, she mad that Adam parked wrong, that Liam had been sleeping and KC wouldn't stop looking at her. She was mad that Coach Armstrong was repeating a lesson and was mad at the moron who created math, she was just plain mad.

Before she could even think about what she was doing or where she was doing, Clare quickly stood, sending her chair roughly into the desk behind her before grabbing her books and stopping over to the door. Throwing it open and ignoring Coach Armstrong's requests of a hall pass, she exited the class into the hallway.

Slamming the door behind her, she stormed through the hallway in an angry rage, somehow making it to her locker. She quickly spun in her combination, letting out a frustrated yell when it refused to open. Dropping her books in a heap on the floor, she gave a swift kick to the locker door, cursing at the now throbbing pain in her foot before trying her combo again. Luckily for her and the locker, it opened this time.

Not caring where they landed Clare grabbed book after book and threw them roughly into the locker, creating a mess before slamming the door shut in an attempt to rid her body of the anger she felt so strongly at the moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, Miss Edwards?" a voice asked curiously with a slight hint of…what sounded like teasing from down the hall.

She expected to see a teacher or Principal Simpson; however, turning her head she saw the smirking face of Eli Goldsworthy.

Clare wasn't sure if it was the vast range of emotion she seemed to be experiencing at the moment, Eli's arrogant attitude, or maybe a little bit of both, but suddenly the rage she felt before was back in full swing as she charged at him. She would've taken the time to glorify in the slight look of panic in his eyes if she wasn't so angry.

Eli was walking down the hall when he suddenly saw Clare, seeing an opportune moment to tease her, he took it. Now however, with Clare charging at him, fists raised and fury in her eyes, he wished he just let her be. Eli was about to open his mouth to protest, but Clare was on him, little fists punching and hitting everything they could reach, knocking the breath out of him and he quickly shielded his face from her surprisingly forceful blows.

Clare didn't know why she had charged Eli or why she was hitting him, all she knew as she needed an outlet and he was there. Angry tears streamed down her face as she let her frustrations out, slapping his arms and chest while hitting him roughly in his side and stomach. She ignored his patient urges of "Clare stop, calm down." Aside from covering her face, he really wasn't doing anything to stop her, his calm demeanor almost making her angrier.

Finally, after a few minutes, Clare was exhausted, her arms felt heavy and her body was shaking with sobs, the anger now completely gone from her body, leaving shame and sadness in its wake. She realized a concerned looking Eli was holding her wrists carefully, in case she decided to make him her personal punching bag once more, but she quickly pulled them from his grasp and sulked over to the nearest locker, flopping against it and sliding to the floor as she hastily wiped at her eyes.

Clare could hear Eli approaching her, but was far too embarrassed from her little stunt to even look up at him. He let out a sigh as he sat down beside her and gingerly placed a hand over her own, afraid to send her back into her rage or, even worse, cause her more tears.

He rubbed his thumb in small circles over her hand in a calming manner as dipped his face down to meet her gaze, "Hey, you feeling better?" he asked quietly with a small smile that betrayed the concern in his eyes.

She nodded, wiping away the rest of her tears, "I'm so sorry Eli, I didn't mean to attack you like that" she squeaked out, still embarrassed as he laughed loudly.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you did, you came directly at me! You've got one hell of a right hook there, Edwards" he teased squeezing her hand.

"I was just upset, I needed to take it out on something" she explained, looking down. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Ha, you think I'd go down that easily?" Eli laughed. "I'm fine Clare, lucky for me you decided to keep your hits above my belt, had you decided otherwise this would be a very different story: one where I lie crying on the floor like a baby. I would never hear the end of it."

She laughed at the image as he quickly added, "Plus, I was able to cover my face, if not we could've had a tragedy on our hands."

"Oh we'd hate that, Eli Goldsworthy gets his precious face bruised in a hallway brawl with a girl" Clare joked, bumping his shoulder.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Glad you agree."

"God I'm so embarrassed" Clare finally burst out, covering her face with her free hand, "I can't believe I freaked out like that."

"Don't say that, it's good to let it out, sometimes it's the only option. Plus, it could've been a lot worse, trust me, this is coming from a guy pretty familiar with meltdowns" Eli joked. "You could've had an entire hallway of people or, even better, a whole auditorium full. Lucky for you, you only had me."

"Yeah, but you never attacked anyone watching you" Clare pointed out, "you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Or was I in the right place at the right time?" Eli asked making Clare look up at him. "What if I had been someone else who you decided to throw down on? I could've been Principal Simpson…I could've been Zig."

"I wish you were Zig" Clare replied dreamily at the image of smacking the little niner around.

"I wish I was Zig" Eli laughed, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. "I guess I should thank my lucky stars it was me you ran into and not Imogen, wouldn't want a cat fight to break out."

Clare nodded agreeing, letting out a laugh as a comfortable silence fell over them. She kept her gaze down at his hand, still rubbing circles over her own and was grateful he hadn't moved it.

"Talk to me Clare, what's going on?" Eli asked gently.

Clare sighed, "It's kind of a long story." Eli squeezed her hand once more to let her know he was listening. "It started this morning, I guess. Jake and I got into an argument." She could feel him tense up beside her at the mention of Jake.

"What were you guys fighting about?" She sighed as he added, "you don't have to tell me, it's just…it helps, letting it all out."

Clare nodded, "Jake saw me sneak out last night and assumed I was with you." She watched his brows furrow in confusion, but he didn't interrupt like she expected him to. "I guess he saw us at lunch and assumed we've been together all the time since…even though we kind of have." Eli laughed slightly as we waited for her to continue. "He doesn't want me hanging out with you; he thinks you're bad for me." Clare watched as Eli turned his face away from her, pulling his hand from hers, instantly making her miss his touch. "Jake doesn't know you, he's just saying stuff based on stupid rumors, Adam said he's playing into the big brother role."

Eli nodded, still avoiding her gaze, "Adam's right. But Clare…getting into fights with your family, that's not a good thing and I caused that" Eli mumbled bitterly.

"No, that's Jake being stupid, he kept pushing it, but I don't even care about that. I like being around, I like being your friend" Clare insisted, placing her hand softly on his knee, "I told Jake that and said I'm still going to be your friend, whether or not he likes it."

The smallest of smirks came over Eli's face before he frowned once more, "Clare, I don't want there to be trouble with your family because of me. You've already been through so much; I just want things to be easy for you."

"Trust me, there'll be trouble regardless if you and I are friends" Clare answered dryly. Eli looked at her questionably as she continued, "Look, let's not talk about Jake, I'm not worried about that, we're friends and he's just going to have to deal with it."

"So…what else is going on?"

Remembering what Adam said once about ripping the bandage off, Clare answered simply, "Jenna and Jake are together."

Eli seemed as if he was unsure of how to respond to her news. He looked shocked for a moment, and then confused with some unknown emotion before asking, "Are you sure? I mean they could just be hanging out…"

"Are you defending her?" Clare demanded the look of anger back in her eyes.

"No, relax Clare" he spoke softly, trying to keep her calm, "I just want to understand, you know how the rumor mill can be-"

"They were skipping class together, I saw them: laughing and kissing and touching each other."

Eli sighed, nodding his head. "Are you" he struggled, "…jealous?"

"What? No. It's just…all this time I thought there was nothing going on, and yet they're like dating or something. He didn't even have the decency to tell me. And this morning he goes on and on about he's looking out for me and how you're a bad guy but he's with _her_! With Jenna, even though he knows how insecure I am about her. I even told him about the KC thing, he knows how much that hurt me, but he just goes and does the exact thing!" Clare took a breath from her rant, grateful Eli's hand was back on hers as he moved closer to her, but that was probably just her imagination.

"It just sucks; I thought he was this great guy who cared so much about me, but no. He'll just go after the next blonde he sees, no thought on how I would feel about it." Eli nodded in complete understanding, having gone through the same thing last year. "And I feel so stupid, for caring so much about him. I was so dependent on that relationship…I've lost so much, all on a relationship that never should've happened in the first place."

Eli seemed to be thinking hard about something, "Lost so much?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Clare looked over at him and the slight panic in his eyes before registering, "No! Not _that_, thank God. It's just…people used to respect me here or they thought of me as _Saint Clare_, _little Miss Goody Two-Shoes_. I thought that was bad, now I'm known as the girl who dated her brother.

Eli shrugged, "Who cares what these people think of you? Once you graduate you'll never have to see half of these losers ever again. You feel for a guy that you genuinely cared about and because of circumstance he became your step-brother. Don't ever make yourself feel like shit for caring for someone Clare, that's out of your control."

Clare smiled slightly, "There's things with our family too, my mom - once she found out we'd been dating behind her back…she was crushed Eli. I lost so much of her trust, not to mention all the friendships I lost because I was so absorbed in him. I feel like I pushed Adam away, I didn't even talk to you unless it was about the play, not to mention the whole thing with Alli…" she trailed.

"Hey, Adam and I were fine. You guys still hung out, plus he had that thing with Katie and the radio show, he was too busy for me most times. And me, well that's understandable. I didn't give you a lot of opportunities to talk to me friend to friend" Eli explained. "It's normal to get caught up in someone you like, so much that other stuff just doesn't seem important anymore. We've all done it Clare; you don't have to feel guilty."

Clare smiled at him affection ally, leaning her shoulder against his, seeming content with the silence, but Eli had one more question. "Do you mind…if I ask, what exactly happened with Alli?"

The smile dropped off her face as she sat quietly for a few moments before finally answering, "Do you remember when we all went up to Jake's cabin last summer?" Eli nodded. "I caught her and Jake kissing. We were broken up" she added sensing his unasked question, "but she knew I still liked him. I ended things and we haven't talked since."

"That explains why you were in the middle of the woods at night" Eli thought out loud.

"I didn't want to be around them" she clarified.

Eli sat quietly, squeezing her hand to let her know he was there. He hard her sniff softly and turned to look at her with a new set of tears filling her eyes.

"I miss my friend, Eli. I miss her so much. I miss slumber parties, shopping; I miss her gossiping about new kids. I even miss when she would go on and on about hot boys" she admitted tearfully. "You guys are great, but it's not the same. I messed things up and now she'll never talk to me again, all because she and Jake kissed, we weren't even together. I just feel so stupid."

"Hey, you are not stupid" Eli declared. "You are one the smartest people I've ever met, we all make mistakes, but you are _not_ stupid, okay?" He paused, wanting his message to sink in before continuing, resisting his urge to hold her and pull her into his lap and she wiped at her eyes, "have you tried talking to her? Just apologizing? I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. She hasn't seemed as sassy lately" he tried to joke, "and I'll bet Sav isn't one for high school gossip." She giggled lightly, giving him confidence, "Just talk to her, it doesn't have to be right now, but when you're ready."

Clare nodded, giving Eli a smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, before remembering he couldn't do that anymore. Instead, he acted as though he lost his balance while standing to his feet. Holding out a hand he announced, "Okay, no more depressing stuff, I know something that'll cheer you up."

Clare looked at him skeptically, "Shouldn't we get back to class?"

"I have a spare right now and you can say you're having lady problem" Eli answered causing Clare to give him a strange look. "Cece uses that excuse when she doesn't want to go to work, no one asks questions" explained, grabbing her hands and giving her a slight smirk.

She let him pull her to her feet and followed as he walked briskly to the…art room?

"Are we in the right place?" Clare asked unsure.

"I know what I'm doing, come on" Eli responded offering her his arm. Laughing, she looped hers in his as they strode into the class that seemed to be filled with niners: niners painting, niners drawings, and one niner complaining about the "tacky" color of the walls and how it "clashed" with his polo.

"Mr. Goldsworthy and…Miss Edwards? What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you two?" came the voice of Miss Dawes, paint brush sticking out behind her ear and green specks on her clothes as her eyes dipped down to Clare and Eli's looped arms before coming back up. Clare blushed slightly at the knowing look in her favorite teacher's eye as she tried to wiggle out of Eli's grasp.

"Heard your advanced students needed some volunteers, came to help" Eli smirked, keeping her arm in his, seemingly unaware of Miss Dawes' scrutiny.

"Aw, that they do" Miss Dawes answered pointing, "back corner. Good to see you two again, feel free to stop by anytime."

Eli led Clare to the far corner where Fiona and Imogen sat perched on stools with large sketch pads in front of them, she should've known.

"I'm here" Eli announced making the two look up, Clare noticed both girls eyeing their arms, Fiona smiling while Imogen narrowed her eyes, disapproving.

"You brought a friend" Fiona pointed out brightly.

"I did" Eli confirmed.

"Where have you been? We said be here at the beginning of class" Imogen noted dryly.

Eli shrugged noncommittally, "Something came up" he shot a quick glance at Clare that didn't go unnoticed by either brunette. "So, where do you want us?"

"Oh, anywhere's fine, do whatever you like, we'll start with intervals of three minutes" Fiona answered sharpening her pencil.

"What exactly are we doing?" Clare asked.

"You're our models!" Fiona announced, "Imogen and I have to draw from a real life setting and Eli mentioned he had a spare, it was perfect. Just pick a pose and don't move until we tell you to."

Eli smirked at her, positioning himself with his legs apart and his arms up as if confirming an imaginary touchdown. Clare looked over at Fiona who gave her a quick wink, holding her pencil at the ready. Unsure of what to do, Clare exchanged looks with all of them before setting her hands on her hips and looking at Eli questionably. He nodded slightly, turning back to Fiona.

"Ooh, that's good Clare, just stick your hip out a bit, give me some attitude" Fiona instructed.

After getting approval from both girls Imogen quickly set a timer announcing, "Okay…go" before they went to drawing as Eli and Clare tried to refrain from laughing.

They spent the whole class period in different poses, whatever came to their minds or one of Fiona's frequent suggestions. Clare ended up really enjoying herself, which she found strange considering she spent most of the time being told how to stand and not moving.

Fiona and Eli would constantly joke with each other, something Clare had no trouble joining in on. Imogen, despite Eli and Fiona's efforts, seemed to still not like her, spending most of the time glaring at her menacingly.

Near the end of the period Miss Dawes had the niners start cleaning up as she came over to admire the older girls' work. Clare and Eli, now allowed to move, came around to see the finished product.

Clare was amazed by Imogen's talent, whose drawings all consisted of Eli, except for the occasional drawing that Clare assumed was herself: they had the same hair and clothes, yet 'Drawing Clare' seemed to be drawn nearly double in size, complete with a double chin and puffy cheeks. She saw Eli whisper something in Imogen's ear making her frown before he went over to Fiona's pad.

"These are really good, Imogen" Clare stated honestly. It creeped her out how much these quick 3-5 minute sketches resembled Eli. The detail was extraordinary: his wispy hair, trademark smirk and mischievous glint in his eye all captured perfectly. Imogen whipped her head around, pigtails flying, peering at Clare questionably, as if she wasn't expecting the compliment before muttering a thank you and replacing her shocked look with the glare Clare had grown so accustomed to.

Miss Dawes, who had come over to their group, was appraising Fiona's work, announcing, "Oh, that's my favorite one." Clare turned to see Fiona's large sketch of Eli and Clare doing a Charlie's Angels type pose with their fingers holding imaginary guns out in front of them (Fiona's request).

As she flipped back through the pages to show off her drawings Clare noticed Fiona always drew both her and Eli, but added little details to each picture. One drawing, in which she captured Eli's likeness wonderfully, but not in the creepy-photo-like manner Imogen had achieve, Fiona added a big, exaggerated mustache and bowtie to his portrait while the drawing of Clare had on a fashionable sun hat and hoop earrings.

Clare heard Eli saying something to Fiona while pointing to the chest area of her drawing of Clare. She looked back and forth between the smirking Eli, blushing Fiona and the _very_ well detailed part of the drawing before concluding she didn't want to know what they were discussing.

Whatever Eli had said, Fiona quickly responded by slapping at his chest declaring, "Ew, you pervert!"

Eli laughed, shooting Clare a look, "What is with you women being so damn violent today?"

Imogen, Clare and Fiona all smacked him simultaneously for his remark as Miss Dawes shook her head, "Language Mr. Goldsworthy" before hitting him with the attendance list upside the head, a sly grin on her face as she walked away.

Having fixed his hair and muttered something under his breath, Eli went back to admiring Imogen's work, the girls quickly following suit. Fiona was going on about the "wondrous masterpiece" Imogen created when Clare noticed Eli blushing profusely while looking at one of Fiona's sketches. Leaning back slightly, Clare caught sight of a sketch depicting her and Eli looking at each other and what appeared to be tiny hearts surrounding them.

Noticing their wandering eyes, Fiona quickly slammed the book shut before Clare could get a closer look saying, "That's the bell" with an embarrassed laugh.

Luckily for Fiona, the bell did indeed ring, as everyone in class started to pile out the door. Clare hung back momentarily, not in the mood to be trampled when she felt someone step up close behind her and ask smugly, "Did you have fun?"

She turned to face Eli, a little closer than necessary, "Yes, I did actually; math class is never like this. Thank you…you've been a really good friend today, I'm lucky to have you."

"Pfft, damn straight you are, people would _kill _to hang out with me" he joked. "I'm just glad I could help, even if it was just for a little bit. You don't have plans right now, do you?"

Clare shook her head, "I don't know, do I?" she asked playfully as Fiona snorted, taking her sweet time in packing up her sketch book.

"Yes you do actually, you're going with Fiona, Imogen, Adam and I to The Dot where we'll grab some food and then you're gonna go with us to Above The Dot where I will kick your ass at air hockey" Eli answered smirking.

"Is that so?" she asked as Eli raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Because I remember beating you more than a couple of times" Clare challenged.

"We were dating then" Eli answered, "I had to let you win, otherwise, I would've destroyed you."

"I'm sure" she nodded mockingly.

"Oh, it's on Edwards" he laughed walking out he door, Clare followed after him before taking off into a run, flying past him to the parking lot. "Oh it's like that, huh?" he shouted racing after her as Imogen and Fiona joined in the race, anyone standing between the arm room and the Torres minivan suddenly in danger as the four teens took off recklessly.

"No fair, you guys aren't wearing heels" Fiona whined, doing her best power walk, following after Imogen's retreating figure.

Everyone piled into Hank after Fiona finally arrived, heading over to The Dot after dropping off Drew, who was squished in the back with Eli, Imogen and Fiona as Clare sat happily up front, victorious despite Eli's claim he let her win, all the drama from earlier long forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm finally updating! I know, I suck. So I originally planned on this story being 7 chapters, I'm changing it to 8. This chapter got a little long so I'm splitting it in two, you'll be happy to know I've already got a huge chunk of the next chapter written so hopefully it'll be up shortly.**

**If you haven't realized it by now, this story is named after "Even If She Falls" by blink-182, check it out if you haven't great song and there may or may not be some clues…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing, it means a lot. Follow me at tumblr, cheapnovelty87 and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any other pop culture references you may recognize.**

**~Chapter 4~**

It had been a little over a week since Clare's mini breakdown and everything seemed to be going well: she was hanging out with Eli, Adam and the girls almost everyday (she was actually getting along with Fiona, while Imogen seemed to be starting to warm up to her), she hadn't had any run ins with Zig, she had her mom's semi approval of her and Eli's rekindled friendship after some minor reluctance, Jake had kept his word and left Clare's business exactly that, he and Clare even managed to be civil with one another despite the whole Jenna thing (which both refused to talk about). The only area that still needed work was her friendship, or lack there of, with Alli.

Her talk with Eli definitely helped and Clare knew she wanted to mend things with her former BFF, but the timing hadn't been right yet…or at least that's what she kept telling herself, not willing to admit she was terrified of facing the girl.

Clare stood at her locker, a few minutes before class, a smile on her face as the memories of the night prior filled her head.

The five of them had gone over to Fiona's loft to have another movie night, but ended up playing several rounds of charades (Imogen's idea) and ordering in Chinese food instead. Fiona played judge while Adam, Eli, Imogen and Clare split up into two teams, boys vs. girls. Whether by Fiona's bias or her and Imogen's surprising chemistry, the girls had won by a landslide, her zany partner even embracing her in a hug at one point after a particularly dominating round.

"Well if it isn't one the world's best charades players" Eli's voice sang as he walked up behind her, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Clare turned smirking at him, loving the way his dark hair fell over his eyes, "Do I detect the hint of jealousy, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Eli smiled, leaning against the locker beside her, "Must be your imagination, I don't get jealous over games of charades. Besides," he shrugged, "it's not like I was even trying."

"Oh, sure" Clare laughed, "is that why you kept kicking Fiona's pillows every time you lost or was that just to keep things interesting?"

"Hey, Adam and I just wanted you girls to feel like you won, if we actually put forth an effort we would've killed you, then you would've spent the whole night pouting and Fi would be pissed, the whole night would've been ruined" Eli explained smirking.

Clare tapped her chin in mock though, "You know, I think I've heard this excuse before, when was it…last week, when I whooped your butt at air hockey!"

Eli shook his head at her knowing smile, "That wasn't an excuse; I let you win those rounds. You were having a bad day; I wasn't gonna be the jerk who slaughtered you mercilessly at a game of air hockey."

"Uh huh" she laughed, "and what about the round where you, and I quote, 'weren't going to hold back anymore'?"

"We've discussed this!" Eli declared, "Adam distracted me, I wasn't even looking when you got that final shot in."

"Like it mattered, I won by _seven_ points!"

Eli waved off her remark, shaking his bangs out of his face, "I was trying to be nice and let you have your moment, but if you're this much of an exhibitionist I might have to start participating in order to remind you where you stand, Miss Edwards."

"In other words, you need to start practicing more" Clare joked. Unable to think of a response, Eli stuck his tongue out in reply. "You're just a sore loser" she teased, poking him squarely in the shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

Needing a change in subject, he asked, "Do you have any plans after school?"

"Adam mentioned doing something, but I don't know the details" she answered, turning to grab the necessary books from her locker.

"Yeah, he's had this thing planned for awhile, he's actually pretty excited about it" Eli stated.

"Well, what is it?"

"Are you ready for this?" Eli asked dramatically, his arms outstretched. "Adam…is teaching Imogen how to drive."

"What?" Clare exclaimed, spinning to face him.

"Oh yeah, you should see him go on about it, he's like a proud father" Eli mentioned, now leaning up against the locker with her.

"Father figure? I should hope not with the way those two act around each other" Clare laughed.

Eli shot her a look, "Fine. He's like…a proud guy-who-will-not-admit-his-feelings-for-said-girl, happy?"

She nodded, "Very."

"Anyway, I guess he's been waiting to take her out on the road and feels like she's ready. They've requested our presence for moral support…or they're planning on driving off a cliff and taking us down with them."

"That's…reassuring" she joked. "I'll be there."

"Cool" he smiled. "You should see Fi, she's excited to be there for Imogen, but at the same time she's so dreading sitting in the back of a minivan" Eli laughed, remembering the conversation he had with the brunette minutes prior.

"I'll bet, and we get a front row seat to all the action, should be fun" she smiled. "You don't think she's a horrible driver, do you? I mean she knows how to drive, right?" Clare asked hesitantly.

Eli nodded, "I'm sure she does, Adam taught her and he learned from the best" he motioned to himself. "And if not…" he turned to her, grasping her shoulders tightly before continuing dramatically, "I'll always remember you, Clare."

"You're hilarious" she laughed, pushing him away from her.

"Thanks, I try." They stood smiling at each other for a moment, before a loud _slap_ broke them from their trance.

Startled, they turned to see Alli Bhandari down the hallway, sighing as she bent down to retrieve her fallen Chemistry book.

Eli shot Clare an unreadable look, his features softening as he asked quietly, 'Have you…spoke to her yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean I want to, I really do…it's just, the timing hasn't felt right yet. I don't want to just go up to her out of the blue and start spilling my guts her."

"Do you want me to call and schedule a time for you two to start speaking again?" Eli joked trying to ease the tension.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Or she yells and never forgives me? I can't do this, Eli" she spoke quietly, watching her old friend fumble around in her locker.

"You'll never know 'til you try" Eli pushed, giving her a slight nudge. "C'mon, what do you have to lose?"

Clare turned, looking at the sincerity in his eyes as she thought about his question. What _did _she have to lose? Not much, Alli already wasn't speaking to her, what's the worst that could happen? Besides getting bitch slapped in the hallway, Clare figured there wasn't much that could occur that she wasn't currently experiencing.

Eli raised his eyebrows expectantly before she finally nodded. He gave her a quick, reassuring squeeze on the shoulder asking, "Do you want me to wait here for you?" She nodded, giving him a soft smile, glad that even if things with Alli went horribly at least she'd have one friend who wouldn't abandon her.

Clare walked over to Alli with as much confidence as she could muster, regardless of the fact she had no idea what she was about to say to her when she reached her.

Once she was just behind her, Clare cleared her throat hoping to get Alli's attention considering she was still sorting through the mess of pink that filled her locker.

Unfortunately, she either didn't hear Clare or she was ignoring her, sending Clare into a slight panic as she looked frantically back at Eli who shot her a thumbs up, mouthing, "It okay, calm down."

Nodding she turned back to the girl still looking in her locker, "Hey Alli!" she exclaimed loudly despite the fact there was hardly anyone in the hallway.

Apparently Alli hadn't heard her clear her throat before, but she definitely heard her this time as she jumped up, letting out a little scream at Clare's words. Clare felt bad for scaring her, but was a little relieved she hadn't been ignoring her.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing sneaking up on people like that?" Alli cried, placing a hand over her heart as she turned to see who would be talking in such loud tones so early in the morning.

"Sorry" Clare squeaked, her confidence quickly draining at the angry look in Alli's eyes.

"Well, you must want something if you felt the need to scare me…" Alli drawled looking expectantly at a frazzled Clare.

"Yes, I did, um" she stuttered, "hi."

Alli rolled her eyes, giving her a quick wave, "Hi. Are we done now?"

"No Alli, wait!" Clare cried as Alli started to turn away, "can we talk, please? Just for a little bit, then I'll leave you alone." She didn't care how desperate she looked, she made it this far, she was going to talk with Alli whether she wanted to or not, she'd have Eli hold her down if necessary.

"If this is about Jake you need to talk to Jenna" Alli warned narrowing her eyes.

"It's not, I swear, I mean it kinda relates to him, but…please Alli?" Clare pleaded.

Alli sighed deeply, checking the time on her watch, "You have exactly one minute, then I need to get to class."

Clare breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be given a chance before quickly remembering her time was ticking away. Taking a deep breath, she launched into her apology as fast as she could, "I'm sorry Alli, I'm so sorry. I haven't been a very good friend to you or anyone really and I'm sorry. It's just…I was going through a lot with the divorce and the cheating, not to mention the whole thing with Eli and I took it out on you. That's not an excuse, but it happened and I'm sorry. When Jake came around, he made me forget all the bad stuff; I got caught up in him and ignored you, which was wrong. You matter too, I should've never pushed you aside when you needed me, and I feel horrible about it. I don't care if you kissed Jake, we were broken up, you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't have to right to be mad at you and not him. We were such good friends, Alli, always; you helped me get through so much. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that just because of some boy. So I'm sorry. I miss our shopping trips, listening to you talk about boys, I even miss all those times when you would do my make up. I was hoping…maybe someday you could forgive me and we could try again, be friends again? I miss my friend, Alli, I miss you so much and I'm sorry" she finished, taking a breath while blinking away tears that stung her eyes.

Alli was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in, still watching the second hand on her watch before finally looking up. "And…time" she announced giving Clare a calculating look before turning away and striding down the hall.

Clare stood, still in shock of everything for a moment. Alli just walked away, without an answer, just turned and left. Clare didn't know how to feel about that, part of her wanted to burst into tears while the other half wanted to march after her and shake her until she gave her an answer. Before she could do either a soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You okay, Clare?" She gave a slight shrug as she felt Eli drape an arm over her shoulders in a pathetic side hug. He wasn't sure if such an action was appropriate, but Clare didn't seem to mind so he pulled her in closer, resisting the urge to place a kiss in her hair like he used to do when she was sad.

"She just left" she whispered, the shock and sadness prominent in her voice.

"I know, but it'll be okay. Maybe she just needs to let it sink in, you dumped a lot on her" Eli suggested quietly as Clare shrugged once more. "You did good, you said sorry, the rest is up to her" he gave her another squeeze before releasing her, offering his arm instead. "May I walk you to class, Madame?" he asked using his best British accent in an attempt to get her to smile once more.

"Okay" she nodded, finally giving him a smile, it was weak, but it was a smile nonetheless. She looped her arm into his as they walked in the direction of her math class, her thoughts still wrapped up in the meaning of Alli's departure.

"Come on, come on, I'm getting gray hairs over here!" Adam exclaimed as Clare descended the front steps over to the Torres minivan where he, Imogen and Eli were waiting.

"Dude, relax, we're still waiting on Fiona anyway" Eli chided before going back to his conversation with Imogen.

"I just want to get this show on the road" he grumbled, adjusting his beanie while Clare walked over to them.

"Aren't you so cute, eager to show us what a good teacher you are?" she teased, glancing at Eli, "our little boy is growing up."

"Ready to show you guys how much better I am at driving lessons compared to Eli over there."

"Dude, _I_ taught _you_" Eli reminded as the girls laughed.

"Yeah, but you're no fun, always 'check your mirrors, Adam', 'you're in the wrong lane, Adam', 'yellow light means slow down, Adam'" he mocked. "I'm a fun teacher and a good one, you'll see."

"Oh yeah? And what type of things does a fun teacher say? 'Go faster, Imogen?', 'turn right here, Imogen?' Or is that just in the bedroom?" Eli shot causing everyone present to sport a bright red blush as he laughed triumphantly.

"Eli!" Clare scolded, slapping his arm.

"What? Don't act like that wasn't funny, Edwards, I see you trying to hide that smile" Eli teased, poking her fiery cheeks.

"Am not" she slapped his hand away, ignoring the little flutter in her stomach at his touch.

"Oh look, there's Fiona!" Adam announced loudly, happy for a distraction.

"I have arrived" Fiona sang, doing a little twirl for show. 'What did I miss? You three are as red as tomatoes and Eli has that smug smirk…what did he say?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing!" Adam yelled, his voice breaking as he quickly ushered them over to the fan. Fiona rolled her eyes, giving Eli a look that basically screamed "Tell me." Smirking, he and Fiona hung back to fill her in much to Adam's dismay.

"Um Adam?" Clare asked trying to ignore Fiona's laughter, "Does you mom know you're using her van for this?"

"Well, I told her I needed it for an errand, I didn't say what, but she's trust me, it's cool" he replied smoothly.

_Beep beep_

The four teens turned to see Imogen waiting in the driver's seat, excited smile on her face as she called out, "Come on you guys, I simply cannot wait any longer!"

"You heard the woman" Adam remarked, opening the sliding door as he climbed into the passenger seat beside the eager Imogen.

Eli, Fiona, and Clare all climbed into the back, squishing Clare in the middle of the bench seat as they tried to get comfortable. There was barely an inch between each of them Clare noticed blushing as Eli's knee brushed softly up against her own.

"Seat belts everyone!" Adam directed, making a show as he the snapped the buckle on his own while turning back to make sure the other three were properly strapped in.

"I can't even remember the last time I sat in the _back_ of a car" Eli mentioned bitterly.

"I can't remember the last time I _didn't_ sit in the back" Fiona added, "ugh imagine, driving _yourself_ around."

Clare watched as Imogen adjusted her mirrors and repositioned her seat so she could actually look out the windshield, "Imogen, this isn't the first time you've drove a car before, right?"

"Don't be silly, Clare Edwards" she laughed catching Clare's eye in the mirror, "We're in a van. Don't worry, Adam Torres and I drive all the time; he's a very good teacher."

"I'll bet he is" Eli laughed, "No no no, Imogen, that's not how you shift gears, here let me show you" he mocked, dropping his voice in a seductive manner that caused Clare to shift uncomfortably.

"Oh my, Adam Torres, teach me how to use a stick shift" Fiona joined in, doing her best Imogen impression as the blush on Clare's cheeks darkened with each word.

"Alright that's enough, you're distracting the driver!" Adam called out embarrassed while Eli and Fiona burst into laughter. Imogen placed a comforting hand on Adam's arm, shooting him a soft smile.

Fiona turned to Clare and Eli smiling brightly as she formed a heart with her hands while Clare nodded in approval, she turned to Eli who simply rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on, they're cute" Clare whispered even though Adam was too busy instructing Imogen on how to start the van to notice.

"You're cu-" Eli started, but quickly cut himself off as the faintest of blushes covered his face.

"What was that, Elijah?" Fiona asked brightly.

"Um, nothing. Why aren't we moving yet?" He quickly exclaimed, kicking the back of Imogen's seat.

"Hey man, watch it, you know my mom hates that" Adam grumbled from the front as Fiona gave Clare a slight nudge looking back and forth from her to Eli, giving her a suggestive wink.

"Why couldn't you learn how to drive in like a limo or something? It's so cramped back here" Fiona whined shifting around in her seat, pushing Clare closer to Eli.

"Yeah, first time driver…in a limo, what could go wrong?" Eli drawled shooting Fiona a look making her stick her tongue out at him. "Such a classy girl" he noted dryly.

"Is this better?" Fiona asked, raising her middle finger in his direction.

"Definitely" Eli nodded laughed as Fiona pulled out her compact to reapply her lipstick, apparently sitting in the van had caused it to ware off. Clare laughed lightly at their banter as she moved to get more comfortable between the two; Adam was now explaining how to shift gears, when her hand brushed up against Eli's.

Clare turned to apologize, what was it with all this awkward tension today! But when she did she found Eli smiling at her with what looked like a hopeful look in his eyes as he pushed his hand closer to hers.

Clare blushed at the contact, but kept her hand where it was, unsure of what this meant while she tried desperately to ignore the tingling sensation she felt. She smiled back at Eli, finding herself getting lost in his eyes when the van suddenly lurched forward, throwing the three in the back into the front seat, thus ruining their moment.

"What the hell, man?" Eli yelled, rubbing his face where it smacked the back of Imogen's seat.

"Sorry dude, it's her first time!" Adam defended, turning to Imogen, "okay, don't press so hard next time. Easy does it."

"Oh my God!" Fiona cried horrified from beside Clare. Turning she gasped as she saw a huge streak of red drawing a line from Fiona's lips to her temple, she had apparently still been applying her lipstick when Imogen hit the gas.

"Oh shit, Fi" Eli breathed seeing the mark.

Adam turned backwards in his seat to inspect the damage as Imogen eyed her friend in the mirror. "Um, whoops?" Adam mumbled trying to hide his laugh at the sight of the peeved girl.

"You. Are. A dead woman, Imogen Moreno" Fiona seethed slamming her compact shut and making a grab at Imogen while Clare and Eli attempted to push her back.

"I'm sorry!" Imogen wailed slamming on the gas in an ill advised attempt to get away from the angry girl.

Clare took a quick moment to pray Officer Turner wasn't at his usual patrol spot as they did a burn out in the Degrassi parking lot, throwing them all into the back of their seats violently.

Imogen pulled out on to the busy street without even a glance around her, still under the impression speeding would get her away from Fiona, as several cars honked obnoxiously, one car screeching to a halt to avoid hitting them as Clare and Adam screamed, closing their eyes. Eli had rolled down his window, proclaiming, "Student driver!" loudly to passerbys, hoping they would understand and not call the cops on them.

"Imogen, stop sign!" Adam yelled pointing to the bright red sign they were speeding towards. Without a moment to brace themselves, Imogen stepped on the brake, all their seat belts locking tightly as the slung forward.

"Okay" Adam let out a nervous laugh, "not so fast and don't forget to look around you, okay? Don't worry about Fiona, she was just joking, right Fi?"

Fiona scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest grumbling, "Right."

"Here" Adam said, handing her a napkin, "clean your face off."

Annoyed, but grateful, she began rubbing at her face with a pout.

"Okay, go ahead and start again, but remember, _slow_" Adam directly, firmly gripping the arm rests.

Imogen nodded eagerly, "Got it!"

"Alright, look around, if no one's coming you can go" Adam instructed, cautiously glancing out the windows.

After looking both ways to be sure she was clear, Imogen hit the gas once more, peeling off into the road ahead and the other four shouted cries of protest.

"Not so fast!" Adam shouted watching suburban houses fly by.

"Oh, sorry" Imogen laughed stomping on the brake, making the vehicle careen to a stop.

"You don't have to hit the brake every time" Adam remarked, "just take your foot off the gas. And watch your speed, the last thing we need is a ticket."

She let out a nervous laugh, hitting the gas once again, not as hard as she had been, but still enough to send them lurching backwards.

Clare rubbed at her neck, positive they all had a serious case of whiplash due to Imogen's constant stopping and going. "I thought you said you've drove before!"

"Oh Adam Torres and I drive tons of times" Imogen sang hitting a speed bump well over the suggest speed, "We practice in the school parking lot every weekend."

"What?" Eli exclaimed, his hands on the roof in an effort to keep him somewhat balanced, "you're telling me you've never driven on _the road _before?"

"Goodness no!" she giggled, "I only just got my license, you don't want me to break the law, do you?"

Eli turned to look at Clare, muttering, "Now would be a good time to start praying to that God of yours."

Imogen suddenly took a sharp turn to the left, pushing Fiona up against the window as Eli and Clare were thrown against her roughly. "Weeeeeee, this is so much fun! I love driving!"

Adam quickly pushed his beanie off his eyes as it had fallen down in Imogen's sudden turn, taking in his surrounds he turned to Imogen yelling, "Shit Imogen, this is a one way street!"

"Well someone needs to tell these buffoons that" she mumbled, rolling her window down. "Hey! You're going the wrong way!"

"No, _you're_ going the wrong way, Immy!" Eli shouted, pushing himself off the girls.

"Oh…whoopsies" Imogen giggled.

Most of the oncoming traffic had been fortunate enough to notice the speeding van and were able to pull over before an accident could occur, however one wasn't as lucky as a red truck pulled out of a parking lot heading their way, making no move to slow down.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Clare cried already picturing her mother's disappointed face when she heard the manner her daughter died, she could see the headline to the Degrassi Daily now: _Five Students Die in Horrific Head-On Collision After Going the Wrong Way Down a One Way Street, Whoopsies._

"We better not!" Fiona yelled, "Imogen, if you kill us, I am sooooo coming back to haunt you! Fiona Coyne will _not_ die in a _minivan_!"

Panic taking over, Imogen took her hands off the wheel to cover her eyes, as the truck was drawing closer, the other driver seemingly too shocked to move while all five passengers screamed at the top of their lungs, preparing for the imminent collision.

Either in an attempt to play the hero and save them all or driven by the fear of his mother discovering they crashed her beloved van, Adam reached across Imogen, gripping the wheel before taking a hard turn, narrowly missing the truck with just a second to spare.

Imogen uncovered her eyes, hearing the others' relieved sighs before slapping Adam's hands off the wheel. "Hey, wait your turn, I'm driving" she said with a wide smile on her face seemingly unaware to what just happened. Near death experience? No biggie.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Clare gasped still trying to regain her composure as she shook off Fiona, who in her panic clung to Clare's arm desperately.

"I think I might've wet myself" Adam confessed.

"Let's go this way!" Imogen declared excitedly, turning the wheel to the right, practically throwing Clare into Eli's lap.

"I…sorry" a frazzled Clare sputtered as an even more frazzled Eli helped pull her back into a sitting position.

"Eli Goldsworthy, is that a blush I see?" Imogen teased from the driver's seat, catching Eli's gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Imogen! Eyes on the road!" he cried out, hoping no other vehicle had strayed into their path during her moment of distraction.

She rolled her eyes annoyed, muttering, "You guys are no fun."

"Use your brake when you turn" Adam chastised as the van swerved into a hill neighborhood, "and your blinker!"

Imogen was doing fine for a bit, coasting through the neighborhood with ease, no incident of any kind happening. It was as they reached the top of a steep hill when Adam felt they could finally stop worrying.

Imogen laughed as they sailed over the peak of the hill, taking her hands off the wheel and cheering as if she was on a roller coaster amidst a sudden drop, the hill itself resembling that ride's slope. It wasn't until they had almost reached the bottom of the hill when Imogen saw it, a squirrel, or rather what had once been a squirrel but was now simply the remains.

Clare heard Imogen gasp loudly; gripping the wheel once more as Clare reached over to quickly grab Eli's hand knowing nothing good could come from this.

"Thanks a lot, Clare" Fiona expressed bitterly, "grab Eli's hand so if we do crash, I'll die all alone!"

"C'mon Fi, if we crashed, we would _all_ burn and die together" Eli replied giving Clare's hand a squeeze, thinking it was the sight of the dead squirrel that upset her.

"Always the optimist, Eli" Fiona shot back.

Before he could reply, the van swerved sharply to avoid hitting the already dead squirrel. With the van's momentum and the road still wet from rain earlier that day, the sudden change in direction caused the van to spin out of control while the five teen inside screamed helplessly, watching the scenery blur around them.

Finally, the van jolted to a halt facing the opposite way they came. Imogen sat white-knuckled gripping the wheel, mouth still ajar in a silent scream, Adam peering out cautiously from underneath his beanie, Eli still clutching Clare's hand while she buried her face in his shoulder and Fiona, her face scrunched up with her arms outstretched in front of her, preparing for certain impact.

They took a moment to assess what had just happened and how lucky they were to not hit anything when Adam turned to Imogen. "Out of the van, right now. You're obviously not ready to drive yet" he panted reached over to shut the engine off as he scrambled out of the car.

"Hey, it's okay, we've stopped" Eli soothed, rubbing Clare's shoulders softly as she slowly broke their embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked bringing his free hand to her face while the other was still in Clare's death grip. She nodded as he let out a sigh of relief, "Fi? You okay?" The brunette giving him a shaky smile as she nodded.

"What exactly was that about, the whole 'let's randomly turn' thing?" Eli asked after Adam had taken over the driving.

"I didn't want to hit that squirrel" Imogen mumbled embarrassed.

"That dead one? It's not gonna make it deader, Imogen!"

"Hey, leave her alone, she didn't mean to" Clare defended giving Eli a stern look. "I for one have never had such an…exciting driving lesson before so thank you for that, Imogen" she mentioned trying to cheer Imogen up, the poor girl looked completely embarrassed.

"Yeah right, I could've killed you guys" she pouted.

"Pfft, maybe a week's stay in the hospital, at the most. We could've all shared a room together, skipped out on school, it would've been good times" Eli joked squeezing Clare's hand. "Definitely not forgetting this anytime soon."

"Mama Torres on the other hand _will_ kill us if she finds out about this, so…what happens in the van stays in the van?" Fiona suggested.

"Agreed" Adam chimed in, raising his hand in mock praise.

"Guess the answer who's the better driving teacher" Eli teased sending Adam a look while the younger boy laughed heartily.

"You know" Fiona drawled, eyeing Clare and Eli, "the danger is over, you two can stop holding hands now, it's making me a little sick."

"Who's holding hands?" Adam questioned confused.

"Well if it's not Completely in Denial Couple #1" she motioned to him and Imogen, "then it must be Completely in Denial Couple #2"

"Shut up" Eli grumbled, reluctantly letting go of Clare's hand as Adam's curious gaze met his own.

The pulled up to Fiona's loft as they each said their goodbyes to the older girl. She made a move to head inside before turning to Imogen, "Keep an eye on those two" she joked nodding towards Clare and Eli before going inside.

Now that Fiona was gone, Eli wanted to hold Clare's hand again, but as Fiona pointed out, that was no longer appropriate. He found himself selfishly wishing that just for a moment or two Adam would veer into the other lane or for a cop to pull up behind them, any little excuse he would need to hold her dainty hand between his own once more.

All too soon they arrived at Clare's with no hand-holding opportunities occurring as she rushed inside before Eli could give her a proper goodbye, something about her mom needing to talk to her ASAP.

Eli was dropped off next, presumably so Adam and Imogen could have their alone time, as he headed straight upstairs to his room, thinking back on the day's crazy events as he flopped down on his bed, everything from Clare's confrontation with Alli, their little moment in the parking lot, the dead squirrel, to the way Clare's hand felt pressed up against his own. He soon realized he would gladly get back into a vehicle with Imogen behind the wheel if it meant holding Clare's hand, a thought that scared the shit out of him.

The bells chimed loudly as the door to The Dot opened, Eli undoing the various snaps on his jacket now that he was inside the warm building. He took a moment to scan the room, noticing a few other Degrassians who opted to skip lunch as well as himself when he noticed her sitting near the back by the window, looking pretty as ever.

"Clare!" he called giving her a quick wave as he made his way over to her, her curly hair whipping around her face as she turned to smile at him. "Sorry I'm late, got held up."

"I just got here myself…where's everyone else?" she asked as he took the seat across from her, their feet brushing momentarily as he scooted forward.

"I guess Imogen is finishing up some art project with Fi and Adam's got the radio" he shrugged noticing a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "Here, let me get you coffee" he quickly pushed his chair back, heading to the counter ignoring the cash Clare held out to him.

She took out her phone to send a quick text to Adam, telling him to have fun on the radio, as she realized how not upset she was the other three couldn't be there. She and Imogen had become more civil to each other lately, but anytime the quirky girl didn't make an appearance around Clare was a good one. Even Adam, one of her best friends and Fiona, whom she had started to become close with, Clare felt it was nice to take a break and just spend some time with Eli. Even as Adam text her back, telling her the segment would be about the dangerous of student drivers, Clare found herself thinking of Eli.

Clare remembered this was the same table he and her usually sat at whenever one of their dates ended up here, not now though. Nope, this was just two people who enjoyed each other's company skipping lunch to grab a cup of coffee, definitely not date material. Even if the idea _did_ seem rather date-like, it most certainly was not Clare reminded herself.

Desperate to distract herself from her thoughts of whether or not this was a date (definitely not) she turned to see if Eli had gotten their drinks yet.

He stood, waiting patiently, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his military jacket as he gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought. At the start of the year Clare noticed Eli's hair was cut rather short, but now she saw it was almost back to the length she preferred, with little tendrils curling at his neck in a way she found completely adorable yet made him appear older.

Even in his face Clare noticed how much he had changed, he looked more mature, like an adult, quite the contrast to the baby face he sported when they first met. His jaw line looked sharper, more defined with a slight shadow of facial hair on his chin and by his ears. His chest and shoulders looked broader; he might've even grown an inch or two. Clare had heard from Adam that Eli's therapist had recommend an exercise regime, looking at him now with an impulsive bite on her lip, she couldn't help but notice how obvious it was he kept to the routine. Overall he just looked healthy, there were no bags under his eyes and his skin was no longer the pale, sickly shade it had been for the most of last year. He looked _good._

Eli must have felt her scrutinizing stare, as he cocked his head to the side, the curious expression on his face becoming one of arrogance, shooting her a smirk when he caught her staring.

Shaking her head embarrassed, Clare decided gazing at her fingernails would be the best decision for both of them, not sure if her cheeks nor Eli's ego could handle much more.

_God Clare, what are you doing? _She thought, _he's your friend Clare, your friend! Stop staring at him like that. But, _another part of her reasoned, _he happens to be very attractive, it's understandable. But he's your friend!_ The other voice yelled, _and your ex-boyfriend, don't make this any more weird than it has to be. Okay so he's my ex and my friend_ Clare noted, _doesn't mean he's not attractive…cause he is, very very much so. Goodness the way he-_

"Thinking about me, Clare?" Eli teased, plopping down in front of her and breaking her from the many inappropriate thoughts clouding her mind.

"You wish" she shot back, avoiding his eyes as her cheeks flared, taking the cup he handed her, "I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

"So you weren't staring at me?" he asked, his smirk getting larger by the second.

Trying to appear unfazed, she shook her head taking a sip from her drink, made just the way she liked it, "Nope, I was _glaring _at you, cause you're slow."

Noticing the guilty look on her face Eli nodded, deciding not to push for once, but did give her a look telling her he didn't believe her at all.

The door chimed once more as another person entered, this one much shorter than Eli with much more pink as they made their way over to Clare and Eli's table. Stopping in front of them with a determined look on her face, stood Alli Bhandari.

Eli tried not to choke on his drink while Clare sat awkwardly, unsure of how she should respond to the girl's presence.

"Eli, do you mind giving Clare and I some alone time?" Alli asked in what had to be the nicest tone she ever used with the dark haired boy.

"Sure, no problem" he quickly stood before leaning down to Clare, "um, are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded even though she wasn't so sure she would be, "Yeah, you can go on back to school, I'll meet up with you later. Thanks for the coffee, Eli."

He smiled, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before heading out the door, turning to mouth, "Call me if you need me" just before the door shut.

"Um, hi" Clare said nervously, wringing her hands underneath the table as Alli sat down in Eli's empty chair, his coffee left forgotten on the table.

"Look, I'm just gonna get right into it" Alli explained. "You hurt me, Clare, a lot. You've always been one of my best friends and you completely turned your back on me. And over a guy of all things! All the stuff we've been through, gone because of a guy you weren't even dating? I know you were dealing with a lot of stuff with your parents and whatnot, but you seriously hurt me. You weren't even acting like yourself; you treated everyone but your precious Jake like crap."

"I know and I'm so-" Clare tried only to be silenced by Alli putting her hand up.

"When you came to apologize, I really wanted nothing to do with you. You were a horrible friend to me at the end there and I didn't want you apart of my life" she paused, noting the sadness on Clare's face. "But then I took the time to think and I really haven't been a good friend to you. I've constantly pushed you aside when it worked for me and you would always take me back. I mean look at the thing with Jenna, I pretty much ditched you for her, I kissed KC, and I don't think I've ever said a good thing about you and Eli. I realized I've never even apologized to you for all the times I've been a horrible friend, so I'm sorry. We're still growing up, you did a very mature thing by seeking me out, so it'd be pretty childish of me if I refused to give you a second chance, after all, I'm pretty sure I'm on _my_ 5th chance" Alli laughed.

"So…does this mean you forgive me?" Clare asked unsure.

"Duh I forgive you! I was dying over here without my best friend; did you know I had to have Sav take me shopping? _Sav_! It didn't end well." The girls laughed as Alli continued, "I don't think we should jump right back to where we were though, let's take out time and get comfortable with each other again, but…I'm willing to try if you are."

"Of course I am!" Clare cried happily, reaching across the table to pull the girl into an embrace.

"Okay" Alli said pulling away, "don't make me cry now, this isn't waterproof mascara." Clare laughed watching Alli dab at her wet eyes with a napkin.

They spent the whole rest of lunch period promising to have a girl's night and filling each other in with what was new in their lives, longer after their drinks were gone and they started to walk back to school. Alli spoke of her tales of living with Jenna, the work with Model UN and her newfound relationship with Dave while Clare talked about what happened with Jake and shared stories from her new friendship with Fiona and Imogen.

"Okay so, tell me" Alli started, making her way through the front doors as she peered at Clare curiously, "what's going on with you and Eli?" Ah the elephant in the room, Clare was waiting for his name to be brought up; somehow he managed to last until the final bit of conversation, a miracle in Alli standards when it came to boys.

Clare blushed despite herself, "Nothing, we're just friends."

"Girl, you expect me to believe that? How are we gonna be friends again if you keep lying to me?" Alli teased.

"I'm not lying" Clare protested, "We're seriously just friends."

"So you have no feelings for him? At all?" Alli questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course I do" Clare said watching Alli's jaw drop, "friendly ones."

"Clare" Alli warned, raising her finger.

"Isn't that Dave?" Clare said pointing down the hall causing her friend to squeal and take off running in the pointed direction. Clare let out a sigh of relief as the short girl disappeared from sight, thus ending her interrogation.

Clare spent the rest of the day pondering Alli's question regarding her feelings for Eli. Of course she had feelings for Eli, he was one of her best friends and yeah, he wasn't so bad to look at, but did she have feelings that went beyond that? What scared her more than Imogen's driving was the fact that she really wasn't so sure she could answer Alli's question honestly without jeopardizing her friendship with Eli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I'm FINALLY updating! Sorry this has taken me so long, I know you really don't want to hear all my excuses so I'll sum it up: carpal tunnel in my writing hand, broke my other hand, mild concussion, work, death in the family and my family and I moved so once again, I'm so sorry this took so long. Thank you to all you wonderful people who have stuck by regardless, hopefully this chapter makes the wait worth your while. **

**I do not own Degrassi, The Goo Goo Dolls, The Breakfast Club, KISS, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire or any other pop culture you may recognize. Please leave me a review or come tell me your thoughts on my tumblr: cheapnovelty87. **

~Chapter 5~

"So…how'd things go with Alli the other day?" Eli asked turning sideways on the couch to face Clare. The infamous encounter at The Dot had been last Wednesday, it was now Sunday and he had yet to hear a word regarding the sassy girl.

They were currently sitting in his living room, textbooks and notepads strewn around them, having a last minute study session for an upcoming test the next day, math for Eli and world history for Clare.

"Really good actually" she answered, placing her study sheet on the ground. "At this point I'm pretty sure each of us has apologized for every single wrong doing we've ever committed: she apologized for kissing Jake_ and_ KC…"

Eli choked on the coke he was sipping hearing 2 out of Clare's 3 boyfriends' names pop up, deciding not to voice the thought in his head as she went on.

"…and the time she tripped me at the mall. I said I worry sorry for everything they went on these past few months, the time I spilled punch on her bed and once when I broke her hula hoop" Clare explained.

"Clare Edwards!" Eli exclaimed in mock horror, "I can't believe you broke that poor girl's hula hoop!"

"I know I'm sorry!" she burst out guiltily covering her face with her hands. "We were like ten years old, I didn't see it, I was running, oh I feel so bad!"

"Clare, relax, I was kidding" Eli laughed pulling her hands from her face. "Don't feel bad, I'm sure she forgave you for that long ago" he smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I broke a girl's hula hoop once…except I did it on purpose."

"What? Why would you do that?" Clare asked in disbelief, remembering her own guilt so vividly.

"It's not like I did this last week, I was eight" he explained. "There was this girl who lived across the street from us, I thought she was cute."

"Aww, you had a little crush" Clare sang, forgetting the subject of conversation.

Rolling his eyes at her remark, Eli continued, "Anyways, she was always playing with that damn hula hoop, always! I wanted her to come play with me, but I was too shy to ask and sure as _hell_ was not about to start hula hooping with her…so one day I walked up to her, snatched it and broke it across my knee."

Clare gasped loudly while he explained, "I thought that if she didn't have a hula hoop she would _have_ to come play with me…and I also kinda wanted her to see how cool and badass I was."

Laughing at his reasoning, Clare asked, "What did she do?"

"Well," Eli looked at her with a tiny smirk, "first she took my comic book out of my hands and tore it apart. Then, she hit me in the face."

Clare burst into laughter at the thought, little Eli trying to be smooth only to get hit in the face. She clutched at her stomach, her laughter almost painful while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Edwards, I cried you know, is that funny too?" he joked, glad he had successfully distracted her from her own guilt.

Clare nodded, gasping out, "Aw did wittle Eli cry to his mommy?"

Finally, after a few strenuous minutes, Clare's laughter calmed as she eyed Eli with soft eyes. "I wanted to thank you, by the way, for convincing me to talk to Alli."

"Clare, what have I said about thanking me? It was all you, I didn't do anything" he replied sternly.

She smiled sheepishly trying to bring the subject off her, "You know" she breathed, "I can't help but notice…you seem to have a thing for breaking possessions of girl's you like."

Eli laughed, knowing she was referring to the hula hoop and her glasses, but also realizing that Julia and Imogen could fit in that category as well. "You don't even know the half of it, it's my calling card" he joked.

Clare was looking at him with a curious gleam in her eyes, probably wanting to hear the stories he was referring to. "Did I ever tell you how Imogen and I first met?" She shook her head, leaning forward like a child at story time. "Well um…I was in the media immersions classroom, working on the play. I um…"he struggled, wanting a certain detail of the story to remain a secret, "I…got upset. I lost it, long story short there's a broken computer on the ground."

"And how did that happen?" Clare asked, a little hurt that he no longer felt like her could tell her anything.

He sighed, "Look, I was in a bad place, I just got mad, it doesn't matter why" he added not wanting to explain the source to his mini breakdown, "I was just frustrated, so I kinda…smashed the computer into the floor."

Clare gasped, remembering Miss Oh being in a particularly bad mood while giving each class 'computer safety' lectures. "You didn't get in trouble?"

"Nope, that's where Imogen comes in" he laughed. "She must have seen, right place at the right time, she covered for me before Miss Oh saw. She um…dove into the floor, made it look like she tripped on a loose cord, busted her nose open and everything."

"…Wow" Clare said shocked, not really knowing how else to respond.

"Yeah, she's quite the character" he laughed, "so I guess you could say I busted her nose, it is my pattern."

Clare nodded turning to look at him. That unreadable expression was on her face once again. "So you broke a little girl's hula hoop, my glasses, and Imogen's nose, although that wasn't your fault" Clare stated as Eli avoided her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Anything else?" she pushed, curious to know more about the girl who meant so much to Eli, yet Clare knew so little about. _And whose fault is that, Miss I-get-jealous-every-time-the-word-Julia-is-mentioned?_

"So things with you and Alli are good then? That's good" Eli announced, quickly shifting gears, his guard coming back up.

Clare sighed disappointed, "Yeah we're good." She eyed him, hoping he would go back to what they were talking about, but he just sat there staring at his hands with a stoic look on his face. "We're taking things slowly, but we both want to be friends again, did I tell you we hung out at her place Friday?"

Eli shook his head, "No, you mentioned 'a friend' so I assumed it was her, did you have fun?" His mood picking back up now that the subject had changed.

"Yeah, we did each other's hair and nails, all that girly stuff I missed, then we watched_ Mean Girls_ and gossiped, nothing too crazy."

Eli laughed, if he had a nickel for every time a girl mentioned that movie…"So what'd you guys talk about? Me?"

"Do you assume everyone everywhere talks about you?" Clare shot, giving his shoulder a playful shove.

"They should" he joked, the awkward tension forgotten.

Clare rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, you'll be glad to know that we _did_ talk about you actually."

"Did you now?" he didn't bother trying to hide his large smile at her words.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Clare teased. "We were talking about our lives and well…we're friends again so you're a part of my life."

"And what exactly were you discussing? My charm? Or perhaps my stunning good looks?"

"Perhaps not. More like your arrogance and how annoying I find you."

Eli laughed, leaning in so his face was mere inches away from her own, her breath hitching and her face coloring as he whispered lowly, "Keep telling yourself that, Edwards" smirking before leaning back again, loving how flustered he made her.

"You should be thanking me, you know" Clare mentioned, trying to ignore the affect Eli had on her.

"Oh?" he looked up from his notes, "and why is that?"

"Because I convinced Alli to be nicer to you, no more attitude, no more name calling…well it'll probably always be there, but it'll be less" Clare shrugged.

"Cause I care what Alli Bhandari thinks of me soooo much" Eli laughed. Clare gave him a less than pleased look making him throw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, thank you for trying. I'll do my best to be civil with her in return."

"I knew you were smart" Clare quipped, both returning to their studies.

Clare sat, trying to remember the first name of one of the Prime Ministers, she knew it, and she knew she did…she just couldn't think of it. Giving up for a moment, she looked around, her eyes focusing on Eli bent over his math book, scribbling all over the margins then flipping to the back of the book to check his answers, each time an adorable little smirk would grace his face before he started on the next problem.

Deciding not to interrupt his progress, Clare looked around the Goldsworthy living room, trying to remember the last time she'd been here aside from the many times her Adam, Fiona and Imogen would wait here when picking Eli up for one of their rendezvous. She figured it was sometime last April, maybe for one of their movie dates, she couldn't remember.

Everything looked the same aside from all the piles of schoolwork surrounding them: the black leather couch and its maroon pillows, the pile of shoes near the door by the faded welcome mat, the coffee table covered in rings from dripping glasses; a detail that would drive her own mother insane, the countless draped lamps, it was all the same.

Even the pictures on the wall Clare noticed with a smile. A large photo from Cece and Bullfrog's wedding day, their hair as wild as can be. One presumably from Eli's first Christmas; little Eli looking frightened at a stuffed snowman while a festive looking Bullfrog and Cece smiled candidly in the background, even several frames with what she assumed were Eli's grandparents, they were all the same.

It even smelled the same, the mix of leather and cinnamon floating in the air. The only difference was the lack of music. Every time she had been over to the Goldsworthy house music was always playing softly in the background no matter what time it was, usually some big rock band from the 80's. Yet here they were now, in complete silence, either because Eli felt it would be a distraction to their studies or the fact his parents weren't home Clare wasn't sure.

Clare's smile grew as she looked over Eli to the desk propped against the wall, its surface covered with little notes to each other: _Going over to Adam's – Eli_, _WE'RE OUT OF TOILET PAPER CECE! Xoxo Bullfrog_, a few loose pens and a set of keys. A top the desk sat several frames, one of Eli's school photos looked around 10; his hair spiked up and a few teeth missing from his smile, one of a present day Adam and Eli each holding a game controller as Eli grimaced while Adam beamed brightly. The third frame featured Eli with his arms around Fiona and Imogen; both girls striking a goofy pose, the second to last frame was one of Clare's favorites. Taken early last year, Clare saw herself smiling brightly at the camera sitting on top of Morty while Eli gazed lovingly at her, unaware of the camera, his arm slung tight around her waist. That picture was taken so long ago yet here she and Eli were, just now becoming friends again. Clare sighed sadly, the reality of how different things are now sinking in.

Finally she allowed herself to look at the last photo on the desk, a photo with a boy about 14, his hair long and unruly with a girl perched on his back, also 14, her long sleek hair shining in the sun. Julia. Clare knew this picture was there, she had seen it many times when she had come over in the past, but she never really looked at it until now.

Eli had a large goofy grin on his face, his clothes looking far too big for him as he gave Julia a piggyback ride, her deep purple dress flowing off her effortlessly. She really was beautiful. And they looked happy, especially Eli. Sure, he would smile in pictures with her, but Clare couldn't ever think of a picture that displayed that big grin like this one did. Seeing him so happy made her instantly feel horrible for the boy next to her, this wonderful girl, the girl he loved, just taken from him in an instant. It was unfair. Clare knew Eli really didn't have a lot of friends before Degrassi, he must have felt so alone, not to mention the fact that he blamed himself for her death.

She sniffed loudly, unable to control herself, causing Eli to look up from his notes confused.

"Clare?" he took in her saddened appearance, instantly growing worried as he rushed to her side, "hey, you okay? Look at me, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer he turned, following her gaze, sighing deeply when it settled on the photo of him and Julia. "Clare…" he faltered, unsure what to say.

"Eli" she spoke softly, touching his knee, "you k now you can talk to me about anything, right? We used to be able to share so much with each other, if we're gonna be friends again, like we used to, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Clare" Eli insisted, glaring at the ground.

"Then why won't you talk to me about her?" she challenged, "you'll talk about Imogen and your medication, but when she's mentioned you instantly change the subject, why?"

"Because I don't want to upset you" Eli exclaimed loudly. "Anytime I brought her up you would …tense up, you'd get distant all of a sudden, like you were mad at me. Look, I like being your friend, I really do and I want this to work, but it's not going to if we keep bringing up things that upset one another."

"But see, that's not what I want" Clare started, "I want us to be able to talk to each other, really talk, not hurt you. I don't want you to be walking on eggshells around me."

"Look that's nice of you Clare, it really is and I appreciate it, but even so, a lot of times I don't _want_ to talk about it…it's hard" he spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

"And what about when you do want to talk about her?" Clare shot.

"That's what my therapist is for" Eli replied stubbornly, "talking."

"So what, you'll just bottle it up inside until you can talk to your therapist? That's not healthy, Eli" Clare sighed placing a hand over his own.

"Fine, you know what?" Eli shouted, "Maybe I did want to talk to you about her once upon a time, you always understood me better than anyone else. But...it's just, every time I brought her up you would get jealous or something, you would push me away like I did something wrong. It wasn't fun or either of us, so yes, I'm not talking about it, I'll be fine and if not, I have Dr. Frank."

Eli still hadn't looked at her and seemed to be dead set on keeping it that way, constantly pulling his shaky hands from her own as he would scoot farther away on the couch.

But Clare wasn't having any of that, every time he moved away she would move closer, catching his hands once more in an effort to show him she was there, she wasn't going anywhere. "I really hurt you, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"What? No Clare, don't" Eli fumbled, not sure how to comfort her and avoid her at the same time.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry. God, I feel like I've apologized to everyone but you" Clare yelled, tears springing to her eyes.

"Clare you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be begging for your forgiveness!" Eli replied.

"I never talked to you, I was feeling overwhelmed and I talked to everyone but you, you didn't even realize how bad you were. I never should have stood you up that night, but I couldn't go with you Eli, I couldn't!"

"I know that Clare, I get it now" he soothed, giving up on avoiding her as he reached over to rub her back.

"And I never meant to break up with you, but it was too much, I couldn't do it anymore, you need help Eli. I'm sorry I left you, but I had to protect myself and staying there wouldn't have helped either of us" she cried, the tears flowing freely now. "And Jake, I didn't mean to rub him in your face like that, but he was sweet and exactly what I needed at the time. Everything was so messy; things were just simple and easy with him."

"Shhh, it's okay, it's alright Clare" he cooed, one hand rubbing circles on her back while the other wiped at her eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she sniffed, resembling a five year old child.

He sighed," Because I'm your friend, Clare."

"But…I did all those horrible things to you."

Eli laughed softly, "You act like I have such an amazing track record with you. People make mistakes, Clare, I'm proof of that. You were forgiven long ago, I don't hold any of that stuff against you" he paused waiting for her to look at him. "I may have not realized it then, but you did the right thing. I needed to hear those things; I needed to get better for _me_. I know things got messy and I'm sorry for that, but you did what you had to do, I don't blame you at all."

"Well you should" she sniffed, "after all the stuff I did."

"Hey, neither one of us was perfect, we were both pretty hard on each other: the hospital, the play, Above the Dote, I could go on forever" he laughed. "How about we call it even?"

Clare almost laughed at the absurdness, "Even? But's it's so not even, I was way worse-"

"Clare" he warned. "I don't hold anything against you; you have nothing left to apologize for. Now unless there's something you're not telling me, you feel the same, we're even." He cocked a brow at her semi joking, taking her hand, "So…is there something else I need to apologize for?"

"No Eli, you were sick, you weren't yourself, you don't need to say sorry for that. You're better now" she smiled.

"Clare" he started, "I _am_ sorry for that you know, I didn't-"

"Shush" she stopped him, covering his mouth with her fingers. "We're even" she felt him smirk against her finger as he squeezed her other hand.

They sat quietly for a moment, neither one wanting the moment to end. Both sat consent with the talk they just shared, their hands still clutched together, their schoolwork long forgotten. There was however, one more thing Clare wished to discuss. Unsure of how to start, she sighed letting her head drop to Eli's shoulder feeling him instantly tense up for a moment before quickly relaxing.

"Eli?" she asked quietly as he hummed in response, "I'm really sorry about Julia."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm sorry about what happened to her and I'm sorry I was so touchy when you would bring her up, it's just…it's stupid, but I was jealous" Clare explained. "You loved her so much, I felt like I could never live up to that."

"Clare" Eli tried to interrupt as she continued on.

"I knew you weren't completely over her when we got together then I found out she lived with you and that you two had slept together. Then there was the hoarding" Clare started, wiping at her eyes. "I wanted to help you with your room, but sometimes it was so hard seeing you get upset over all these things that reminded you of her. You had so many memories, a whole room full and I kept thinking there was no way you would be able to fill a room of stuff that reminded you of me. Then her anniversary started getting closer and you were so clingy, I just…I'm sorry for the way I handled it."

"Clare, don't" Eli choked out, "you were fine, it's normal how you acted. Talking about exes…it's hard to do; I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. I should've never let you help with my room, I… I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry Clare. But you, you were fine, it's understandable."

"But it's not!" Clare argued. "You were my boyfriend; you should be able to tell me anything without worrying how I would react. I've talked to you about KC and Jake and you were wonderful, even if you were uncomfortable you were still there for me. I should have been there for you. I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't talk about her, I just…I always felt like I would never compare to her in your eyes."

Eli sighed deeply, running his free hand through his hair roughly, "Clare don't, please don't say stuff like that. Yes, I loved Julia but I loved you too. I didn't even think about how weird it might be for you to talk about her, please don't feel bad about that." He lowered his voice, continuing quietly, "You don't owe me anything, Clare, if I need to talk about her I have my parents or Dr. Frank. Just because we're friends again doesn't mean we have to talk about everything."

Clare huffed frustrated, "But Eli, I _want_ you to be able to talk about her with me, you don't have to bottle it up until you talk to your parents, I'm here for you and not because I feel like I 'owe' you."

"Clare" he breathed, "you don't have to do that, I'm fine."

"But I want to, I know nothing about her and she was a huge part of your life" she explained squeezing his hand. "She's a part of what makes you who you are…please Eli…talk to me."

Eli didn't answer for a moment as he thought about Clare's proposition. She held her breath seeing the conflict in his eyes and his jaw clenching. Finally, feeling her gaze on him he sighed, answering softly, "I…I wouldn't even know what to tell you…"

She squeezed his hand once more, "Anything you want, just tell me about her" she suggested not wanting to push, but at the same time wanting so badly to finally learn about the first girl who captured the boy beside her.

Eli's mouth opened and shut repeatedly like a fish out of water as he tried to think of something to tell Clare, he wanted to give her something big that would sum up how strong his bond was with Julia…but what sort of thing do you tell your ex-girlfriend about your other ex? "Um…her favorite color was purple" he stated lamely, wanting to slap himself.

Thankfully, instead of laughing at him like he expected, Clare just held his hand tighter, "Uh huh, what else?"

"She, she was always really shy" Eli started, his voice strained, "but she was really nice, one of those people everyone liked. Her favorite band was The Goo Goo Dolls, I never cared for them, not my style, but now I own every one of their albums." He laughed, running a hand through his hair; she was actually singing their song 'Broadway' when we first kissed. Her favorite movie was _The Breakfast Club_; she used to argue with me, saying it was the best movie ever made while I told her it was _A Clockwork Orange_."

Eli paused for a second, smiling as he dazed off, obviously reminiscing on their past times. He shot her an apologetic glance when he realized he had spaced out, clearing his throat he continued, the smile gone from his face, "Her mom died when she was real young, cancer, then her dad remarried when she was 11. Her and her stepmom never really got along, they were always fighting, and she would say horrible stuff to Julia and her dad took the stepmom's side every time. The fighting just got worse as she grew older, that's why she came to stay with us, she couldn't handle being at home with that woman as her dad stood by and watched."

Clare started rubbing his arm softly, letting him know she was there, "What else?"

"She and Cece got along really well, they were like the best friends" he recounted with a laugh. "She was always trying to steal her away from me to have girl talk and style each other's hair. When she…when she died…" he struggled, "it hit Cece pretty bad, she wouldn't leave her room for a whole week, didn't go back to work until almost a month later and every night I could hear her crying when she thought everyone had gone to sleep. She lost a friend, she was like part of the family, it was a bad time for all of us."

Clare gave him a moment to collect himself a bit as he quickly wiped at his eyes before she asked hesitantly, "Eli? Would, would you tell me about the time you met her?"

He sniffed loudly trying to keep himself composed in front of Clare, she'd seen him fall apart so many times, he owed it to her to keep himself controlled at least once. "It's stupid really; we don't have to talk about it."

"Eli stop that, I want to know. Tell me" she pleaded, scooting closer to him on the couch placing her head on his chest when she saw the film of tears in his eyes.

"Okay" he nodded. "I was 12 or 13 at the time, she, she was new, just moved to town, it was her first day. I guess she was trying to find her class; she was just wandering the halls. I was running late that morning…"

"Surprise, surprise" Clare added quietly, letting go of his hand briefly so she could hold his other one as he wrapped his arm around her.

Eli laughed, "Yeah. Well my teacher had told me if I was late again I'd have to serve detention, so I was in a hurry. Bullfrog overslept and dropped me off a few minutes before first class started, so I take off running, just trying to get to class before that bell. I'm flying, going faster than I ever have and I know I'm gonna make it, I had just one more turn left and I'm okay…so I turn the corner, not even slowing down, when I hit something."

"Julia" Clare gasped tilting her head to look at Eli as he gave her a sad smirk.

"I practically tackled the poor girl, she was just standing there and boom! I smash into her, knocked the breath right out of her. I stat to get up and of course, the bell rings, I would've made it" he laughed briefly. "I'm already late, no need for the rush now, not to mention all my books are strewn across the hallway so I move to help her up and…I just freeze. She's lying there, confused and angry surrounded by books with a pair of headphones around her neck and…she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Clare can hear his heart picking up as the memory takes over. She's trying to focus on the story, but he's paused and her mind is wandering, she can't help but wonder if he thinks Julia is prettier than her, surely he does, she's seen pictures of the dark haired girl. Eli still isn't talking so Clare glances up at him shyly, staring at the pensive look on his face.

Feeling her gaze, he shakes himself from his thoughts, quickly apologizing. "I tried to help her up, but she wasn't having it. She slapped my hand away and started yelling at me, telling me I shouldn't be running in the halls, how I needed to watch where I was going. Then I notice her headphones…they're broken and she looks so sad, I feel like complete shit, I guess she was wandering the halls listening to music. They must've broken when I hit her, they were those cheap, flimsy ones, but I still felt awful. So we made a compromise: we would share my pair of headphones, she has them for a week, I take them for a week, until I could buy her a new set. After that we pretty much became inseparable, we would always sit together and talk about different movies, borrow cd's, she actually had pretty good taste aside from The Goo Goo Dolls, until I finally got the courage to ask her out" he finished with a faint smirk on his face.

Clare nuzzled closer into his side, not wanting him to feel alone as she tried to control the part of her mind that was wondering if those were the same headphones he had given her. Surely not, he was still struggling with his hoarding then, there was no way he'd give an important memento like that to some girl he barely knew. Still, she couldn't help but wonder…

"What ever happened to those headphones?" she asked trying to keep her tone casual and not too prying.

"Still have them" he answered. "They're in one of those tubs in my closet; the one's where I keep some of her stuff after we cleaned my room. Wh-Clare" he paused, "you didn't think…"

"I…no! Well…yes, for a moment. But only because I would feel totally guilty keeping them when they mean so much to you" she confessed ducking her head.

"You still have the one's I gave you?" he asked surprised.

"Of course! I meant to give them back to you sooner, but…"

"No!" he interrupted, "no you keep them. They were a gift, Clare, they're yours."

"Okay" Clare whispered as they both fell silent once more, Eli lost in thought while Clare scolded herself. She finally managed to get Eli to open up and talk about Julia freely and what does she do? Turn the attention back to herself, _nice one Clare._

She was still busy berating her actions when she felt Eli's body start to shake beside her. Fearfully, she glanced up to see Eli, his face red and his lip trembling as a few tears fell down his face.

"Eli?" Clare asked quietly as he aggressively wiped at his face, hating himself for letting Clare see him break down once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine" he stated trying to blink away the tears in his eyes while avoiding her concerned stare. He waited for Clare to scold him for being so pathetic or throw his arm off of her so she could leave, but she only held him tighter, wrapping her arms snugly around him causing his façade to drop. "I just, I miss her so much" he cried. "Why did she have to die? She was so good, it's not fair!"

"Oh Eli, I know" Clare replied, her heart breaking at his words.

"I never should have said those things to her, Clare, I was awful and now she's dead!" he shouted angrily. "I should've tried harder, gone after her, maybe…"

"Eli stop it" Clare interrupted, "it was not your fault. There was nothing you could've done, it was just her time."

"Yeah right" he laughed darkly, tearing his hand from hers, "it was her time all thanks to me. All I do is ruin people's lives: Julia, my parents, _you_, Imogen…Adam better watch out, he's the only one I haven't managed to screw over just yet."

"Hey, do not talk like that, you hear me?" she asked hurt, reaching for his hand once more and squeezing tightly when he tried to retract it. "You do _not_ ruin people's lives, you _helped_ her, Eli. You made her happy, I'm sure you treated her like a princess, you got her away from her stepmom, gave her a place she could feel safe, she got to fall in love and be loved by an amazing guy. Doesn't sound like you ruined anything to me."

Eli scoffed, saying nothing, his eyes still shining with tears.

"And how could you say that about your parents? I'm sure having you as a son is one of the best things that ever happened to them."

"Yeah, they've got a crazy psycho for a son, every parent's dream, aren't they lucky?" Eli sneered mockingly.

Clare moved closer to him on the couch, "You are _not_ crazy, Eli, and your parents love you, bipolar or not. And don't you dare say you ruined my life" she continued as a few tears fell down her face, "you've helped me more than anyone, don't even try to argue. You helped me with my writing and opening up to my parents, you showed me how to be more confident and open minded, and you helped me discover who I am. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. If I never met you I would still be the shy naïve little girl who was too scared of the risks to try anything new. I've grown up a lot Eli and a lot of that I owe to you. You're a great, albeit a little snarky guy and I'm glad you're in my life."

Eli took a moment to let Clare's words sink in before dipping his dead so he could meet her eyes, "You don't have to say all that, you know" he mumbled, concentrating on keeping his eyes downcast, he knew if he looked into her eye's with the sincerity of her words and his vulnerable state, he's completely lose it. All he wanted to do was reach out and hug her, never letting go, but he was too afraid of scaring her off so he'd be content with holding her hand for now.

"I know _I didn't_, I _wanted_ to. I think you sometimes forget how great a person you really are" Clare answered softly.

"You know" Eli announced, clearing his throat, "Julia would've liked you."

Clare couldn't fight the tears the tears that sprung to her eyes once more at his comment, "You think so?"

He nodded, risking a quick look at her," Oh yeah, you two could gang up and tell me when I'm doing something wrong." Clare rolled her eyes, slapping his arm as he let out a low laugh, "Okay, okay, no more jokes, but really Clare, she would've loved you. I wish you could've met her."

Clare watched as he dropped his head sadly one again, "I would've like that, she sounds like a really amazing girl." Eli nodded while sniffing loudly. "Sometimes bad things happen and it's horrible, but it's life. We learn to deal with it, that doesn't mean you can't miss her or be sad, but Eli, she'd want you to be happy and I'm sure wherever she is now she's proud of you."

Tentatively, Eli brought his eyes to hers, as she continued shyly, "Maybe…if it's alright with you of course, I could go see her with you? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything, but if you want some company…" Suddenly he couldn't help it any longer, ignoring the many reasons why he shouldn't; Eli threw his arms around Clare in a bone crushing hug as she let out a little surprised gasp, but didn't push him away.

Being there, with Clare's arms wrapped around him, her scent surrounding him and the sincerity of her words still ringing in his ears, Eli let go, burrowing his face into her neck as his emotions took over, clinging to her desperately as if he loosened his grip she'd float away.

Feeling the wetness of Eli's tears on her shoulder, Clare just squeezed him tighter, trying to nonverbally tell him she wasn't going anywhere.

He cried quietly over the course of a few minutes as Clare sat holding him like she had so long ago on her own couch, rubbing his back soothingly as his body shook with his cries. She let a few tears fall as well, the emotional conversation taking a toll on her: her heartbreak for Eli and his loss, all the pain from the past year and the happiness they were a part of each other's lives again.

With both of them still crying and pulling the other one closer, neither of them noticed the front door opening as Bullfrog and Cece entered the house, their discussion on whether or not KISS should still perform with their state make up on was cut short upon seeing the two teens embracing on their sofa.

"Damn baby boy, let the poor girl breathe" Cece exclaimed laughing as she shrugged of her coat.

"Cece! Bullfrog…" Eli and Clare quickly broke apart, both moving to either side of the couch.

"Holy shit, Clarabelle?" Bullfrog stood shocked; looking over at his wife to be sure he wasn't imagining their son's ex-girlfriend in their living room.

"Um…hi" Clare squeaked embarrassed as her and Eli wiped at their red eyes while Bullfrog sent his son a suspicious glare.

"It's not what it looks like" Eli supplied, grabbing at their school work in front as evidence; "Clare and I were just studying."

Bullfrog nodded unconvinced as Cece quickly drug him into the kitchen after telling the kids to get back to their studies. "Yeesh woman, easy!" Bullfrog whined pulling at the collar of his shirt after being released.

"Oh hush, why didn't you tell me about this?" Cece whispered gesturing wildly to the living room.

"What makes you think I'd know?" Bullfrog replied.

"Isn't that the type of stuff guys talk about?" Cece countered, "I know he hasn't mentioned her to me."

"No Ceece, we talk about cars, music, how he needs to start locking his door if he's gonna-OUCH!" Bullfrog cried as his wife slapped his arm with a pointed look, "He hasn't told me anything!"

"Well what is this, are they dating again or is this just a school project?" Cece thought out loud, poking her head around the corner to spy on the two teens.

"…and how am I supposed to know if I have the correct answers?" Clare's voice whined playfully.

"You'll find out when Perino hands back the tests: if you get an A obviously you had the right answers and if you fail…well you didn't" Eli laughed.

"Come on, quiz me" Clare pleaded.

"Okay, okay, fine." There was a shuffling of papers as Bullfrog and Cece exchanged a look, both their heads sticking out of the doorway until Eli cleared his throat, "Okay….what year did the French Revolution end?"

"Ummm…1799?"

"Sounds right" Eli shrugged.

"Eli!"

"What? I don't need to know the answers, I passed this class last year" he laughed.

"Oh I can tell" Clare replied sarcastically.

"Come on, when am I ever going to need to know that?" Eli challenged.

"What if you're on one of those game shows like _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire_?" Clare shot back.

"I'll phone a friend" Eli answered, nudging her with a smirk.

"You'll split the million with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Then we have a deal, Mr. Goldsworthy" Clare laughed as they both shook hands.

"Looks like studying to me" Bullfrog whispered.

"Let's find out for sure, I'll take Clare, you take Eli" Cece commanded as they entered the living room to see Eli and Clare laughing about something.

"Eli, I uh, need some help taking the garbage out, whadaya say?" Bullfrog grumbled.

"Um….okay" Eli eyed his parents warily.

"Clare, why don't you come help me in the kitchen? I bought some stuff for cookies" Cece asked not nearly as obvious as her husband.

"Yeah sure" she agreed, rising to her feet and following Cece into the kitchen as Eli and Bullfrog headed outside.

XXX

"So…Clarabelle's here" Bullfrog stated as Eli shut the door.

"She is" Eli agreed. "You know I told you she was coming over so you guys can stop acting weird now."

"No, you said _a friend_ was coming over, you didn't say who, I would've remembered if you told me little Clarabelle was coming over."

Eli didn't reply as he took a seat, knowing the reason he was out here didn't have anything to do with the garbage.

"So are you guys dating now" his dad asked awkwardly.

"We're just friends, so you and mom can relax" Eli answered sharply.

"How long has this been going on?"

Eli shrugged, "I don't know, a few weeks."

"Look Eli" Bullfrog sighed, "you know your mom and I both love Clare, but…are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Eli asked bitterly.

"It's just…the last time you two were together, you crashed your car for this girl. I don't want you to have to go through that again, kiddo."

"And I won't" Eli snapped, "I was sick back then, messed up, I'm better now, I can handle it. Things with us have been great, just like before, even Fiona likes her. Dr. Frank was fine with it when I first told her, everyone is okay with it but you guys. She's my friend and she makes me happy, what's so horrible about that?"

"It's not horrible; I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I just don't want to see you hurt again" Bullfrog said taking a seat next to Eli on the steps.

"You won't. Having another friend isn't going to set me off, I'm good, I've actually felt a lot better lately" Eli mentioned.

"I'm glad she's your friend again and your mom and I have definitely noticed how happy you've been recently…but"

"If things start to get bad again I'll talk you or Dr. Frank or someone, okay?" Eli interrupted. "We've talked about this, I know what to do."

"I'm glad Eli, but, it's just you and Clarabelle, a lot has happened and I don't want the pressure from that to affect your progress."

"Clare and I already talked things out, that's actually what you walked in on" Eli admitted quietly.

"Ah, that explains the tears and the touching."

"Hugging" Eli corrected.

"Eli" Bullfrog started, "the fact that you kept this from your mom and I worries me, you said this has been going on for weeks and we're just now finding out? Why? We would've liked to know"

"Because I knew you guys would react this way!" Eli exclaimed. "I'm a big boy, I can handle a friendship. I told you I'd come to you if I couldn't deal with something so why don't you trust me? You act as if every little thing is gonna set me off when it's not."

"I'm sorry, you know we don't mean it like that, we trust you and are so proud of how far you've come, but we also know how much this girl means to you and the fact that you hid this from us says a lot" Bullfrog explained.

"I'm sorry, I just knew you'd freak out over it" Eli mumbled.

"We're alright kid, just don't do it again" Bullfrog slapped Eli on the back before ruffling his hair, knowing how much it bothered him. "I'm glad you two are friends again but you gotta tell me…were you guys _actually _studying or were you trying to make grandbabies on my couch?"

"Dad" Eli groaned, "we just friends."

Bullfrog laughed; loving any chance he got to embarrass his son, but stopped upon seeing the saddened look on his son's face. "You still like her, don't you?" he asked knowingly. When Eli's only response was a slight shrug while staring at his shoes Bullfrog just nodded his head in understanding before quickly standing, "Come on, let's go rescue little Clarabelle from Cece's interrogation."

The boys walked back inside to the bitter smell of something that had obviously been burnt.

"Cece, you didn't try to make meatloaf again, did you?" Bullfrog asked wrinkling his nose.

"Don't you even start with me" Cece yelled from the kitchen making the two laugh as they went to check out the damage.

Cece was opening windows while waving around a dish towel as Clare offered them a plate full of ash, "Cookie?"

"There's no way in hell that thing is a cookie" Eli laughed, poking at the blackened dough.

"Elijah, never insult a woman's cooking" Cece chided still trying to shoo the offending smoke out of the tiny kitchen.

"It's not our fault, we were distracted" Clare explained.

"Distracted? How the hell do you not notice a kitchen full of smoke?" Eli cried in disbelief.

"We were having girl talk" Cece stated, handing a cookie to Bullfrog.

"Well next time add 'make sure cookies don't burn' to your list of topics for your girl talk" Bullfrog suggested waving his cookie around.

They spent the next hour making small talk and eating the few cookies that could be scraped off the pan. Eli had just asked Clare to stay and watch a movie together before she checked the time on her watch.

"I'd love to, but I really should get home, my mom will freak out if I'm any later" she explained sadly noticing the disappointed look on Eli's face at her words.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe" Clare smiled.

"Well come on, we'll give ya a ride, Clarabelle, the ol' girl just got a tune up so she should be running as smooth as ever" Bullfrog announced standing to his feet.

As the trio pulled on their jackets and shoes Cece kept pulling Clare aside to whisper in her ear, whatever was being said cause both girls to giggle obnoxiously.

Finally, after Cece gave Clare her third hug, they were ready to go. Eli climbed into the backseat with Clare despite Bullfrog's constant jokes, "Alright, but keep your hands to yourselves back there…although if you wanna get a little handsy that's cool, just make sure you don't make a mess on my leather seats."

"Bullfrog, for the love of God, shut up" Eli cried kicking the back of the seat childishly.

"Says the atheist" Bullfrog grumbled pulling out of the drive way.

"Sorry about that" Eli stated sheepishly.

"It's fine, I forgot how cool your parents are" Clare laughed.

"See? She thinks we're cool" Bullfrog pointed out happily.

"She's lying" Eli replied making Clare laugh. "So…what'd you and Cece talk about while burning our cookies?"

"Ha ha, you at them anyway and I'm sure you could guess what we discussed" Clare responded.

He nodded, "I have a feeling we had the same talk."

"I believe her exact words were 'what are your intentions with my baby boy'?" Clare joked.

"And you replied?" Eli asked batting his eyelashes.

"Oh I just told her how I plan on distracting you from your studies to take advantage of you at every possible chance" Clare smirked.

"Sorry" Bullfrog called as the car swerved into the other lane momentarily at Clare's comment.

Eli leaned over so Bullfrog wouldn't hear him, whispering into her ear, "You know…you've got a perfect opportunity right now."

She smirked, leaning closer to him until their lips were just an inch apart, "…Not a chance, Goldsworthy" she laughed going back into her original position as he slumped backwards.

"Tease."

Clare laughed, "You know, your mom did mention something rather interesting when we were talking earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she told me a story of how you refused to go anywhere without a little stuffed dog all throughout grade two."

"Oh my god, she didn't" Eli spoke mortified.

"What was his name?" Clare drawled in mock thought.

"Clare-"

"Oh yes!" she smiled, "Marcel! Marcel the dog."

"Remind me to kill Cece" Eli grumbled as Clare laughed.

"Hey, you'll do no such thing, that's my woman" Bullfrog yelled at Eli's comment.

"We're here" Bullfrog sang happily a few minutes later as they pulled up outside Clare's house.

"Thanks for the ride Bullfrog" Clare smiled, undoing her seatbelt.

"Thanks for the awful cookies" he winked. "Where you goin' boy?"

"I was just gonna say goodbye to Clare" Eli mumbled embarrassed, already halfway out of the car before going around to open Clare's door.

"So, movie night tomorrow?" We can invite the gang" Eli asked stopping on Clare's porch, the glow of the television inside illuminating their faces slightly.

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Clare agreed.

Eli stalled, not ready for her to go inside just yet, "Um…good luck on your test tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too, I'm sure you'll do great."

Unable to keep the conversation going, they just stood gazing at each other for a moment, admiring the red tint their faces became in the cold night air…until Bullfrog honked his horn obnoxiously. _Beep beep beep_

"Quit your staring, I'm starting to get old over here!"

"You've been old!" Eli shouted back, annoyed Bullfrog was trying to ruin another one of their moments. He turned back to Clare, ready to apologize but she just smiled at him before embracing him in a warm hug. Eli, although surprised, didn't hesitate to hug her right back as she whispered softly into his ear.

"Don't forget what I told you about being a great guy" she pulled back to smile sweetly at him before leaning back in to place a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising them both as she broke their hug.

Before he could even think about what had just happened, the porch light flicked on, indicating they were being watched. Clare sighed, still slightly embarrassed over her impulsive kiss, turned to look at Eli bidding him a quick goodnight before heading inside, leaving him still dazed on her porch.

She practically raced up the stairs, past Jake's disapproving glare at the front door, into her bedroom where she threw open the blinds to see Eli slowly climbing into the car, not before looking up and waving to her with a small smile on his face.

Only after watching the tail lights of Bullfrog's car turn the corner did Clare go to bed, deciding to end the night on a high note, not wanting to give Jake or anyone else to ruin her amazing yet exhausting day.

XXX

"So…when can we expect your arrival, Miss Edwards?"

"I'll be heading your way soon, I'm still getting ready" Clare smiled at her reflection, fluffing her hair a bit before turning back to the two shirts she was currently deciding on.

"Still?" Eli exclaimed into the phone, "Come on Clare, everyone's here already!"

"Everyone?" she scoffed holding up the blue blouse.

"Everyone, even Fiona's here" he laughed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, if Fi beats you, you're obviously spending _way_ too much time trying to look pretty for me."

"For you?" she laughed, twirling with the maroon blouse held against her, "sorry Eli, but this outfit's for Adam."

He laughed, "Sorry Edwards, but I'm afraid he's spoken for."

"Spoken for? Okay Grandpa."

"If we're moving on to small talk can I assume you're finally ready?"

"Um" she looked down at the two shirts, the casual blue one that had a deep cut in the front or the flowy maroon button up, she just wasn't sure, "almost."

"Almost? Clare come on, the kids are getting restless" Eli sighed as Adam's voice shouted something in the background followed by a loud _crash._

"Well…I _may_ still have to ask my mom for permission…" she trailed off.

"What? Clare you haven't even asked yet?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Relax, she'll be fine with it, I think she's just glad I'm going out and doing stuff again" she assured. "You know, if I had a ride that would be nice, by the time you guys got here I'd be ready and have my mom's permission, plus you wouldn't have to wait 15 more minutes just for me to walk over there."

"I thought Jake was going to give you a ride?" Eli asked confused.

She sighed, pouting into the mirror, "No, he has plans with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Alright, be there in a few minutes, _but_…your mom better be okay with it and you had better be dressed or there's gonna be trouble, Edwards" Eli told her, determination in his voice.

"Yes sir" she laughed before hanging up and heading downstairs to find her mom. She and Glen were in the living room, watching some celebrity dance contest of sorts, her mom smiling and making little comments as Glen sat bored, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Hey Mom" she greeted, sauntering into the room.

"Oh hey sweetie, care to join us? We're watching a dancing show, there's one man, I think he's Latino, he is just amazing to watch" Helen smiled while running a hand through her hair.

"He's the worst dancer" Glen drawled, "Your mother just likes his abs."

"Nonsense" she chided in a tone that convinced no one, "he has a good technique."

Glen chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Sure."

"Um no thanks" Clare laughed eyeing the screen where some middle aged woman was doing the tango, "I was just wondering if it'd be okay if I hung out with some of my friends, maybe watch a movie?"

"I don't see why not, are you sure you and your friends don't want to watch this instead? Oooh, we could pair you off and do a reenactment!" Helen looked so excited, not only would it be her mom's favorite tv show, but it would involve Clare and her friends ballroom dancing around the living room as her mom told them what they did wrong-a dream come true.

"No, I think we'll just stick with the movie" Clare laughed trying to imagine Adam and Eli waltzing.

"Very well" she sighed disappointed as Glen tried to hide his laugh, "who are you going out with?"

"Oh, um Adam and his girlfriend, well kind of girlfriend, Imogen and this girl Fiona, they were both in drama last year."

"Are you sure Adam wouldn't rather stay home than join in on your girl's night? And what about Alli is she not coming?"

"Well Eli will be there too, so Adam won't be the only guy and I invited Alli but she has a date with Dave, apparently they're back together" Clare added hastily hoping her mom would focus on that.

"Oh, well good for her" Helen said sweetly giving Clare a look that told her she hadn't missed the first part just as the doorbell rang.

"Shoot, I'm not dressed yet!" Clare cried, realizing she hadn't picked a top yet.

"What are you talking about? You look fine."

"No, I have to look nice, I'll be right back just…stall them!" Clare shouted hurrying up the stairs.

"I'll get it" Glen mumbled heading to the door, glad he had a boy rather than a girl, Jake would never waste so much time just picking out a shirt to wear.

"About time, I'm freezing my-" Adam froze seeing Glen rather than Clare at the door.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not know the ending of that sentence" Glen smiled as Eli laughed openly. "Come on in, she's changing."

"What? She said she'd be ready" Eli grumbled as the four of them made their way into the house.

"You cannot rush perfection, Eli, clearly you wouldn't know that" Fiona quipped, flattening a flyaway hair on Eli's head.

"Ha ha, sorry we can't all be as perfect as Fiona Coyne" he drowned, slapping away her hand and smoothing down his down his hair.

"Apology accepted" she smiled.

"Hello kids, can I get you anything to drink?" Helen asked standing up.

They politely declined, deciding to take a seat with the two adults as they waited on Clare.

"Oh my God, I love this show!" Imogen squealed bouncing on the couch.

Eli fought to contain his laughter at the sight of nice and proper Helen Edwards warming up to Imogen the most out of all of them and over something as trivial as some burn out celebrity dance off show.

"Have you seen the young Latino man?" Helen asked with an enthusiasm that reminded Eli of a school girl developing her first crush.

Imogen nodded frantically, "Those abs, as if angels themselves carved them out of pure gold, muy caliente!"

The two began to giggle and discuss their favorite (Mr. Abs) and least favorite (the retired footballer and the ex-boybander) dancers while the other three sat awkwardly until there was knock at the door.

Adam looked around, waiting for one of the adults to answer the door; Glen had excused himself, probably needing a break from all the ab talk whereas Helen was too busy in conversation with Imogen to notice, nor care that they had a visitor. Realizing no one else would do it; he shrugged and got up to answer the door.

"Yesssss?" he asked poking his head out the door to come face to face with Jenna Middleton.

She looked at Adam then to the number on the door and back again, the furrow in her brow deepening each time. "This is Jake's house right? Jake Martin?"

"Yep" Adam nodded.

Jenna stood awkwardly, shivering slightly, "Um…can I come in then? Jake and I have a date…."

"Oh yeah, sorry, come on in" Adam held the door open as she entered the crowded living room, her confusion growing by the second, was Jake throwing a party? She quickly realized that was not the case once she recognized some of the people and spotted Helen on the couch, almost hidden amongst the teens.

"Oh hey honey, Jake's upstairs."

Jenna thanked her, heading up the stairs just as Clare was coming down after finally deciding on the blue top that brought out her eyes, sure it was a little low cut but it looked nice and was casual at the same time, she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard. With only a slight glare in Jenna's direction, Clare entered the packed living room.

"Finally" Eli laughed upon seeing her.

"I was getting ready; you act like I left you alone to torture."

He stepped closer to her, "Your mom had us watching celebrities tap dance, Edwards, that _is_ torture."

Clare laughed, shoving him away as she slipped on her shoes, "We're gonna go now, Mom."

"Oh, so soon? What are you kids going to be doing anyways?" Helen asked disappointed, apparently not ready for Imogen to leave, who was she going to talk dance with?

"We're gonna go over to my house and watch some movies" Eli answered, trying to seem calm as he tried to forget the last time he had talked to Clare's mom: the day he asked her permission for the spring break trip.

"Will your parents be home?" Helen asked placing her arms over her chest, already knowing the answer.

"Um, no they won't Miss EdwMartin, they're at a concert tonight" Eli admitted looking at the floor.

"Well you're already here, why not stay and watch movies here? Heaven knows we have plenty and Glen and I were just talking about ordering in some pizza before you came, what do you say?"

"Hell yeah!" Adam exclaimed pumping his fist before catching Helen's eye, "Uh, I mean…swell?"

Clare and Eli looked at each other shrugging, the chances of them going over to the Goldsworthy's without parents were slim to none now, Helen would probably hunt them down if they tried to leave and it's not like Eli had any food at his house, we was already planning on ordering a pizza, so what was the big deal?

"Yeah, okay" Clare agreed.

"Thank Miss Edw-Martin" Eli stuttered, still not used to the change.

"It's no problem" she smiled, "besides, I'd rather you kids stayed off the roads, you would not believe how reckless some drivers are. Last week, I saw a minivan speeding down a one-way going the wrong direction, how these people get licenses is beyond me."

Imogen laughed nervously as Adam took a large step to his left, now blocking the Torres minivan from outside the window, "You don't say?"

"Well, we're gonna go upstairs for a bit" Clare announced awkwardly.

"Upstairs?" Helen questioned, her eyes darting to Eli.

"Yeah…we were gonna watch movies" Clare reminded.

"But there's a perfectly good tv down here."

"We don't want to interrupt your show" Clare justified thinking off the top of her head.

Helen looked conflicted for a moment before finally nodding, not ready to leave her celebrities just yet, "Okay, I'll call when dinner's here oh and Clare? Keep the door open" she added shooting Eli a pointed look at the last part. He blushed, knowing she was thinking of the time she had walked in on him and Clare making out when they thought she wasn't home.

"Don't worry" Adam assured, "I'll keep 'em in line."

They had been upstairs for fifteen minutes and still hadn't picked out a movie. Eli and Clare were on the floor sorting through her collection while Fiona and Imogen snooped around making little comments ("Ugh look at all these books" or "I bet Mars is this shade of pink") while Adam played a game on Clare's laptop when Helen called them down to eat.

"Booyeah!" Adam yelled happily, taking off downstairs with Imogen and Fiona trailing behind him.

Jenna and Jake were just entering the hallway, laughing and tickling each other as Eli and Clare walked out of her room. "Um hi Clare" Jenna greeted sheepishly while Jake inched down the stairs, not wanting to participate in the awkward talk.

Clare forced a smile and nodded tightly turning to Eli to roll her eyes after the two finally descended the stairs.

"Don't let it bother you, just ignore them" Eli said softly placing a hand on her arm. "We came over to have fun and we're gonna do that regardless of them okay? Nothing is going to ruin this night for us got it? Not Jake or Jenna, not your mom's dance shows, not even your horrible selection of movies."

"Hey! I have great taste in movies thank you very much" Clare replied affronted.

"Ha, _John Tucker Must Die_? Really Clare" he laughed.

"I haven't even watched that since grade 9" she pointed out annoyed.

"Surrrre" he nodded giving her a look that said otherwise.

"You're just mad I don't have any of those gross slasher films you and Adam always watch."

"Hey, they're entertaining" he noted.

"Well" Clare sighed, "I guess you're gonna have to go one night without all that blood and gore."

"How will I survive?" Eli joked, dramatically clutching at his shirt.

"Yo, lovebirds, we're all waiting on you" Adam interrupted, poking his head around the corner to glare at them just as Clare was about to retort.

The pair walked down into the kitchen, blushing like mad, as they quickly sat at the table beside each other with the rest of the teens as Glen was carrying several pizza boxes into the kitchen while Helen poured drink for all of them.

Only after Helen and Glen served themselves did they allow the kids to go and do the same, rightfully so seeing how Adam and Jake both practically jumped over the table to get to the food.

"Kids" Helen announced after everyone was seated, "Glen paid for the pizza, wasn't that nice of him? …..Say thank you."

Everyone grumbled a chorus of thank you's as Helen smiled appreciatively.

"You da man, Glen" Adam praised, taking another bite out of his pizza while raising his glass in gratitude making everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Glen asked a few minutes later, wiping his mouth and looking at Imogen.

"Imogen" she replied happily, "it rhymes with aflickaflen."

Adam shot her a confused look; his pizza paused in front of his face, "What the hell is aflickaflen?"

"A word that rhymes with Imogen, silly" she smiled.

"Gosh Adam, don't you listen?" Fiona replied jokingly as Eli covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the looks on Glen and Helen's faces.

Clare couldn't help but snort loudly; almost spraying the table with pizza as she quickly grabbed a napkin.

"Clare Diana Edwards, manners!" Helen chided aghast at her daughter's behavior.

"Sorry" she mumbled, trying to regain her composure. She took a long drag from her drink to clear her throat causing a few dribbles to fall onto her chest, instantly catching Eli's attention as she dabbed with area with her napkin.

Eli briefly registered her and Fiona discussing movie options, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Clare. The top she was wearing showed an ample amount of cleavage, more than Eli was used to when it came to her wardrobe. He had always tried to remain a gentleman when it came to staring, only getting caught once by Clare, but now that he had such a close up view and in such a flattering top, it was the only think he could focus on.

He tried to absorb every detail, never wanting to forget as he admired every inch, her skin was a pale white, giving off the impression it was glowing against the deep blue of her blouse while her cross necklace glittered brightly from where it sat between the tips of her collarbone.

Eli swallowed hard, feeling himself growing hot while unconsciously leaning closer to Clare. Just as his eyes were dipping lower he heard someone clear their throat loudly, bringing him back to reality.

He pulled back, his face red as he brought his eyes up only to be met with the angry glare of Helen Edwards. Eli averted his eyes quickly back to his forgotten pizza, thinking the phrase 'if looks could kill' had never made as much sense as it did in this moment.

Adam snickered from the other side of Clare, "Busted" while Fiona laughed, "Stare a little harder."

Eli could feel his face burning as he busied himself with picking at a hole in his jeans, trying to act as aloof as possible, knowing all eyes were on him, including the girl he had been so obviously ogling.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they were distracted from him as Imogen began to talk. He cautiously brought his head up, seeing everyone but Clare was listening to Imogen's tale. Clare eyed him curious; obviously unsure about what had just happened but Eli merely shook his head hoping she'd get the hint to drop it as he leaned forward trying to focus on Imogen's words.

Only after a moment when Clare finally did shift her body towards the quirky girl did Eli let out a breath of relief, he could only imagine trying to explain what he had been doing, "So I was checking out your boobs…" Yeah, that'd go over well.

"I'm pretty sure I would be flunking out of Spanish right now if it weren't for you" Jake was saying fondly, giving Imogen a nudge.

"Nonsense, Jake Martin, you just need to focus a little more and you'll be fine…although I'm perfectly okay with taking all the credit" Imogen laughed as everyone joined in.

"I should've known a girl had something to do with Jake getting good grades" Glen raised his eyebrows at his son as Clare snorted, obviously annoyed.

There was a pause in conversation at Clare's interruption momentarily before Jenna exclaimed, "I really like what you've done in here, Mrs. Martin, did you do all this yourself?"

Slightly caught off guard, but polite as ever, Helen answered, "Oh, um yes I did. Thank you honey."

"I thought so, it just has a very-"

"Jenna Middleton" Imogen announced making everyone turn to her.

"Um…yes?" she answered giving Jake a look.

"You were on Next Teen Star."  
>A bright smile appeared on Jenna's face, "Yeah I was, were you a fan?"<p>

"I didn't vote for you if that's what you're asking" Imogen replied airily making Eli snort loudly, "but yes, I loved the show. I voted for the young man, who always wore a fedora, he's so charismatic."

"Great…thanks" Jenna said dully, looking to a just as confused Jake while he wrapped his arm around her.

Clare couldn't hide the large smile that appeared on her face at Imogen's words. Maybe it was mean, but she was glad she wasn't the only target when it came to Imogen's bitchiness and until it was back on her, she was going to enjoy it.

"What are you smiling about, Edwards?" Eli leaned over and whispered into her ear knowingly. She only replied with a smirk that could rival his own while reaching for her cup.

"So…Adam, how is the pizza?" Fiona asked, clapping her hands, trying to clear the obvious tension in the air.

"Aw, so amazing, good choice, Mr. Martin, lots of variety, I like it." Adam shoved the last of his pizza into his mouth so he could give a proper two thumbs up.

"Well thanks, I wasn't sure what you kids liked" Glen answered.

"You put it on a pizza, I'll eat it" Adam said grabbing another slice.

"He's not lying" Eli added, "one time Drew and I spit on our slices so he wouldn't eat them…he ate them."

"Hey, we're all family and it was cruel of you to try and keep me from my pizza" Adam shrugged.

"That is so gross" Clare mumbled, puttering her face into her hands. She moved slightly, bringing her face to rest on the table, her elbow knocking her cup off the table in doing so, spilling its contents into Eli's lap.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as the ice cold liquid hit him as Jake and Adam burst into laughter.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Clare frantically grabbed around the table, gathering all the napkins within sight.

"It's fine, really, just caught me off guard" Eli was saying before Clare pressed a handful of napkins to his leg, trying to soak up all the soda.

Eli's eyes widened with shock as Clare kept at it, furiously scrubbing and dabbing his thigh while mumbling to herself, "Almost done, it'll be okay, just a little soda."

Everyone was now watching the awkward scene with intense interest as Eli tried to play it cool, giving a small smile before Clare pressed the napkins directly onto his crotch.

"Clare!" he gasped surprised making her finally look up at him then back to where her hand sat: on Eli Goldsworthy's crotch.

Watching the scene from beside Clare, Adam's eyes grew big as both his jaw and the pizza in his hand dropped at Clare's move.

Glen, Fiona and Imogen all found the matter pretty funny, placing a hand over their mouths to keep their laughter down while Jenna, Jake and Helen all looked as though they had just seen a ghost appear in Eli's lap.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" Clare quickly retracted her hand, unable to believe she was just rubbing her ex-boyfriend's crotch like it was no big deal, what was wrong with her?

"It's…it's okay" Eli mumbled embarrassed, "I'm just gonna…bathroom." He stood and walked awkwardly out of the room.

"Damn Saint Clare" Fiona whistled, seemingly finding this to be the funniest thing ever, "jump right to the good stuff."

She and Imogen mumbled something to each other that Clare couldn't hear, but she did catch the phrase "What would Jesus do."

A few minutes later Eli hobbled back into the kitchen, a giant wet stain on the front of his pants as he sat down beside a still bright red Clare.

"Here Eli, let me get you a change of clothes" Helen said, not wanting anyone to have to sit in the discomfort of wet jeans, even if it was Eli.

"No, it's fine, thank you Miss Edwards…I mean Martin."

"Nonsense, you don't want to watch movies in wet pants" she countered as Adam laughed. "Jacob, you have something that will fit Eli, don't you?"

Jake immediately dropped the smile from his face, "What?"

"Really, it's okay" Eli insisted.

"No, Helen's right" Glen replied, "Jake, you and Eli go on upstairs and find him something to wear."

Jake shot his dad a look of disbelief before sighing, rolling his eyes as he got up, seemingly content with Eli sitting in wet pants for the rest of the evening rather than wear something of his.

As the boys trudged upstairs, Jenna turned to Clare, "So…when did you and Eli get back together? I can't believe I haven't heard about this yet."

Clare shifted awkwardly, glancing at her mom, "We're not together, we're just friends."

"Pfft, friends that rub each other's crotches" Adam mumbled.

XXX

Upstairs Jake dug through his drawers, grabbing a pair of green gym shorts and throwing them at Eli. "You're keeping your own underwear on, I don't care how wet your pants are, you're not borrowing my boxers" Jake said roughly heading towards the door.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it" Eli muttered as he shut the door and began peeling off his wet pants.

He didn't even get as far as to pull them off before Jake walked back into the room, seeming not to care that Eli had his pants around his ankles.

"Look, we need to talk" Jake announced, shutting the door behind him.

"Um…can it wait?" Eli asked feeling awfully uncomfortable. He expected Jake to allow him the privacy to change before the awkward talk…no such luck.

"No, the sooner the better" Jake folded his arms over his chest with a look of determination.

Eli looked desperately to his pants in a puddle at his feet back to Jake, hoping the boy would just give him one damn minute before nodding, realizing Jake wasn't going anywhere until they talked. "Fine, what about?"

"Clare" Jake deadpanned.

"Clare? What about her?" Eli asked trying to decide if he should go ahead and slip on the gym shorts or pull his wet jeans back up. Screw it, he thought, Jake's the one who interrupted him, He was going to finish changing.

"What's going on between you two?" Jake demanded.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Eli shrugged, tugging his pant leg off his foot.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you; I'd appreciate it if you dropped the childish comebacks."

"Relax man, we're just friends" Eli laughed, adding just to spite him, "not that's any of your business"

"You act like this and you wonder why-"

"Can we cut to the chase?" Eli asked working on his other pant leg, damn skinny jeans, "What's the point of this little talk?"

Jake sighed, "Clare likes you so you must be a pretty decent guy…deep down, but know this Goldsworthy: you hurt her, you'll regret it. I don't care about whatever the rumors say about you or how upset it'll make Clare, you hurt her and I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Seriously? You're giving me the Big-Brother talk?" Eli laughed finally pulling his pants off completely as Jake glared hard.

"I just want to make sure you've actually thought about this and I mean really thought about it. Are you sure this is a good idea, you and Clare? You guys kind of bring out the worst in each other" Jake explained holding Eli's eye the entire time.

Eli laughed, "Not to be rude, but how the hell would you know? Clare and I got along great when we were together, yeah we had a rough patch or two but we were dealing with some heavy stuff. We're grown up, we've talked about it, we want this." He stood tall with his arms crossed, trying to show Jake how serious he was about this despite the fact he was standing in his boxers.

"Look, she's been through a lot these past few months with our parents, the whole Alli thing, me, stuff with her dad, not to mention the ordeal with that Summer girl" Jake reasoned. "A lot of shit has happened to her okay? I don't need you adding to that."

"If Clare changes her mind, if she doesn't want to be friends anymore, she can tell me. I'm not going to lose her again just because her step-brother thinks we're bad for each other." Eli sighed deeply, "Look Jake, I know you're just trying to look out for her, but I lov..." he paused, "Clare is one of my best friends. That stuff last year, with the play, that wasn't me, I was messed up. It's not like that this time, I've gotten help and we've talked things through. I would _never_ do anything to hurt Clare, I'm the first to admit that yeah, I screw a lot of things up, but that is one thing I'll never do."

Jake sighed and nodded, seeming pleased with Eli's response as he walked once more to the door before stopping, "Keep your hands to yourself, that is my baby sister…and don't forget…my bedroom is just next door." He made a gesture indicating he would be watching him before finally leaving so Eli could finish getting dressed.

An hour or so later Eli sat on Clare's bed, forced into the corner so Clare and Fiona could sit comfortably beside him, although Eli could've sworn Fiona constant repositionings, which in turn kept shoving Clare closer and closer to him, were on purpose, not that he minded. Adam and Imogen lay on their stomachs at the foot of the bed, holding hands as they watched some boring chick flick Clare had that Fiona insisted they all watch. Eli didn't see what was so important about the film, it was just two spoiled rich girls giving everyone make overs and saying "As if", definitely a Fiona movie or "noteworthy cinema" as she referred to it.

Clare had pulled a blanket over them earlier so Eli's legs wouldn't get too cold in Jake's way-too-big size shorts while he waited on his pants to finish up after Helen insisted on washing and drying them.

Fiona stretched once more, causing Clare to nuzzle deeper into Eli's side, even dropping her head onto his shoulder. Thinking she fell asleep, Eli dipped his head down to be met with her bright blue eyes. She smiled innocently up at him making him laugh before cautiously draping an arm over her waist and pulling her close, loving how she not only accepted the action, but she placed her hands over his arm as well while Fiona wiggled her eyebrows knowingly beside them.

Not wanting to deal with Fiona and all her little remarks at the moment, he turned away, losing himself in Clare's warmth as he breathed in her smell. He knew his touches may have been a tad inappropriate, but he simply couldn't help himself when he was so close to her, plus she didn't seem to mind.

Ignoring the movie completely now, Eli focused on the girl snuggled into his side. He didn't know how he had gone so long without having her constant presence. It was moments like these he truly felt happy; he was with his best friends in the world and although they were watching a shitty chick flick, it didn't matter, they were here and they were happy. They had gone through hell and back, all of them, but they had made it through. He looked over a Fiona who was mouthing along with the television, to Adam and Imogen whispering into each other's ear and finally he looked over at Clare. The girl he had thought he would never talk to again, she was here with him with her head on his shoulder, her warm breath fanning his neck as her fingers unconsciously traced lines on his arm, Clare.

He smiled, not sure when was the last time things had felt so right in his life. With that thought in mind, Eli smirked softly to himself as he pulled Clare in closer to his side wanting to cherish this moment. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about his night and coming to the conclusion whether it was watching celebrities dance shows with her mother, having a serious conversation with her step-brother while in a state of undress, or God forbid, sit through a whole chick flick, there wasn't a whole lot he wouldn't do for the girl under his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people, you know the drill. I don't own anything and I love reviews. The end is near! I'm thinking 2 chapters left, that's if I stick to my outline at least. Sorry this story has taken so long, I really appreciate all of you who take the time to read/favorite/alert/review, I'm by no means a writer so it really means a lot that you guys take some time to show me a little love. As always I'm on the tumblr: cheapnovelty87**

**One last thing, one of the characters from chapter one will be making a reprise, just a reminder their role was written before we knew how they would act on the show, so please, I realize they're out of character, just go with it. And once again, the movies I mention do not exist…sadly. This gets kinda lengthy so I'm sorry, one scene just sort of wrote itself, you know how it is.**

** Chapter 6 **

Clare sat on her bed in a sea of loose papers and school books as she finished up the last of her homework. She had had a long day at school, all of her teachers assigning homework, having to eat lunch all alone since Adam had the radio show, Alli was in the lab doing some tests, Fiona and Imogen were doing something with Miss Dawes and Eli had a meeting with Principal Simpson, plus the awkward ride from school with Jenna and Jake didn't help.

After the stressful day she came home, threw her bag onto the kitchen table and locked herself in her room to get started on her work. Now that she was finished she let out a sigh of relief, done with that, but now what? She certainly wasn't going downstairs to mingle with Jake and Jenna, she wondered briefly if Alli was free…

"Clare!" Jake's voice called loudly from downstairs, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she hollered back, annoyed at the outburst.

"Stop yelling in the house!" Helen shouted at the two kids.

"Your phone!" Jake yelled back, ignoring Helen's plea, something she would've laughed at if she wasn't so annoyed.

Suddenly not caring about Jenna or Jake or whatever it is they may be doing on her couch at the moment, Clare hopped off the bed, leaving a pile of schoolwork behind as she ran downstairs hoping whoever was calling her hadn't hung up yet.

She flew past her mother sitting at the kitchen table, reading a gardening magazine of some sort, giving Clare a stern look as she grabbed her bag and began digging through it, obviously displeased that neither of her kids understood the term 'indoor voice.'

Clare could hear the imperial march blaring from purse, indicating Adam was calling. The song was nearing its end and she still hadn't located her phone in her mess of a bag. Finally, as a last resort, she flipped her bag over, spilling its contents onto the kitchen table, further annoying her mother. Clare sorted through the numerous pens, some lip gloss, a pack of gum, her house keys, her wallet, some loose change and at last, the offending cell phone, catching it in the nick of time.

"Adam?" she answered hitting the green button.

"Oh so you're not ignoring me?" he laughed as she carelessly tossed her things back into her bag.

"No, just having some phone troubles."

"I gotcha. Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly, "your boyfriend's on TV."

"What?" Clare asked confused, "why would Eli be on TV?"

Adam seemed to find her answer humorous as he burst into laughter and telling whoever he was with, which by the sound of the laughter was Fiona, what she had said. "And here I thought you two were just friends" he chuckled, regaining his composure.

Clare's face instantly flushed, catching her mother's attention, "I…I didn't mean it like that, Eli and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say" Adam teased.

"We are!" Clare insisted, stomping her foot childishly.

She could hear Adam laughing loudly on the other line, no doubt catching her petulant tone, "Surrrre you are. And for the record, I was talking about the _Twilight_ guy; you know the one who always looks like he's living the worst day of his life?"

"Edward?" Clare asked eagerly.

"If Edward pouts a lot" Adam said unsure, he knew one didn't own a shirt and the other was always brooding, what people saw in it was beyond him.

"He's not pouting, it's called being a tortured soul, he's a broken man who will do anything for the woman he loves" Clare corrected, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sounds like your type" Adam joked.

"Is there a reason you called?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"There is actually" he answered brightly.

"Then can we please skip over the denial jokes and get to the point?" Clare huffed.

"Fine. But you _are_ in denial."

"Adam!" Clare groaned loudly, shooting her mom an apologetic smile when she gave her a hard look at her disruption.

"Okay, okay, chill out" Adam started, "the girls and I were talking and thought it'd be fun to go to the mall a bit, maybe catch a movie or something?"

"That could be fun" she nodded, realizing it had been quite a while since her last visit to the mall, no doubt an effect of her fallout with Alli.

"Don't get too excited" Adam stated, "we're not going for a little shopping trip, just get out of the house and hang out. If you ladies wanna plan your own trip to shop for seven hours you can do that on your own time."

"Yes sir" Clare mocked.

"And don't worry" Adam added laughing, "Loverboy will be joining us as well. He's at his therapy session now, but I already told him to head this way once he's done."

"Adam" she chided, "I would go regardless of whether or not Eli is; you don't have to make him your selling point."

"Oh, okay, then I'll call him and tell him he's not needed, just give me a sec-"

"Adam!" she protested, "don't do that it's…um…rude." Clare scolded herself mentally for falling right into Adam's trap as he laughed triumphantly.

"Too easy Clare, it's just too easy" he sighed, "anyways, go ahead and start making your way over that was we only have to wait for your lover to get his slow ass over here."

"You're not going to offer me a ride?" Clare replied, not looking forward to extra time in the cold weather.

"Would if I could, Hank is spending some quality time with my mom right now, besides doesn't Jake have a truck? Make him take you."

"Yeah, maybe" she answered, already knowing she would be walking. Call her crazy, but listening to her step-brother and his girlfriend flirt mercilessly while being pressed up against the door just didn't sound like much fun.

"So I'll see you soon?" Adam asked hopeful.

"10 minutes" she confirmed before saying their goodbyes.

Quickly changing into one of her favorite dresses and a pair of black tights, Clare headed back downstairs to meet her mother.

"Oh hey honey, you look nice" her mother smiled looking up from her magazine, seeming to be in a better mood now that she and Jake had stopped yelling.

"Thanks" Clare smiled, "um is it okay if I go over to Adam's for a while, maybe go to the mall?"

"I don't see why not, Glen and I were actually thinking of going out tonight as well, will you be alright for dinner? I think Jake and Jenna were going to order some take out."

"Yeah, we'll find something."

Helen nodded, standing up and making her way towards the stairs, "Who else will be there?"

"Um…Fiona and Imogen" Clare started, following after her mother.

"Lovely girl."

"…um Drew I guess, his dad, maybe his mom" she listed taking a seat on her mom's bed while Helen walked over to the dresser.

"What about Eli?"

Clare couldn't quite place her tone but nodded anyway, staring down at her flats.

Helen nodded slowly, putting her fancy pearl earrings in before motioning Clare to help with the necklace, "He seems to be doing better…"

"He is" Clare agreed. "Now that he's been diagnosed he takes mood stabilizers, goes to therapy and he's been exercising a lot. He's just been focusing on taking care of himself."

"Well that's good. You two seemed to be getting along pretty well the other night" Helen mentioned, now reapplying her lipstick.

"Yeah" Clare smiled, "I guess with everything else I kind of forgot how much I missed having him as a friend."

She watched as her mother gave an incredibly forced smile in return. "Mom, I know you got a bad first impression of him, but that's my fault, I made him look bad. If you gave him a chance you'd see he's actually really sweet and f-"

"Clare" Helen stopped her, "I don't doubt he's a sweet boy, I saw that side of him last April when he and his father stopped by."

Clare grimaced slightly, knowing she was referring to the spring break trip, the beginning of the end. "Then what's the problem?"

Helen sighed, turning to face her daughter, "The problem, Clare, is that I'm worried about you." She paused, eyeing the confused expression on her face, "When the two of you broke up I saw how bad it affected you, but I didn't know how to help. You were always so sad, you didn't leave the house and you never spoke to your friends, even acting out in school!"

"That was one detention, Mom!" Clare argued.

"Regardless, you've just recently started acting like yourself again. I don't want something to happen where I'll lose you again, I…I wouldn't know what to do."

"Nothing is going to happen, Mom."

"But what if it does?" Helen asked seriously, placing both hands on Clare's shoulders, the concern evident in the older woman's eyes. "I saw the way you two were acting the other night, you still like him." She wasn't asking, she was stating: she liked him.

"Mom, nothing is going on between us!" Clare replied annoyed, it seemed the only people who thought they were just friends were herself and Eli.

"Maybe so, but what happens later? What if you fall for him again?" Helen questioned loudly.

"Would that be so horrible?" Clare shouted, "He's a good guy, he treats me well, he may not be some perfect little church boy but at least he makes me happy!"

"I don't doubt that, Sweetie" Helen agreed, lowering her voice significantly. "If Eli makes you happy I can't do anything about that, it's your well-being I'm concerned about. Even if you two _do_ get back together, he's still going to have an illness honey, he can't always be better. It's there for life and he's bound to relapse every now and then and I'm worried about what will happen to you when he does."

"I know you acted happy, but between your father and I's divorce and all the drama with Eli, I could tell you were miserable" Helen admitted, tears welling in her eyes, "I just got so caught up in everything else to really notice. It wasn't until recently, when you started being happy again that I actually noticed you weren't before and I'm _so _sorry, I should've been there for you."

"Mom" Clare faltered, trying not to get upset, "you were with Glen, planning the wedding and dealing with the divorce, you had a lot going on."

"That is no excuse" Helen insisted with an intensity in her eyes Clare had never seen before, "you are my daughter. Nothing comes before you, I don't care what was happening at the time, you were hurting and I should've done something."

She took a moment to regain herself a bit before sitting down next to Clare, "It started the night of that dance, the one where you had Alli stay over. I could hear you, crying and I had no idea why, I just figured it was your run of the mill teenage issues. I had to ask Alli the next time she came over because you wouldn't talk to me." She sighed deeply, looking guiltily at her daughter, "I didn't think it was a big deal, it was your first real breakup, you would get over it. I thought you were better off, but every night I could still hear you crying. I didn't know what to do; my own marriage was over, who was I to give relationship advice? I drove your father away."

"Mom-" Clare started only to be silenced with a stern look.

"I thought you needed space, if you wanted to talk you would come find me. And eventually, the crying stopped, I thought you were finally better, sure you were acting a little off but I thought it was a part of you moving on. Only now do I see how wrong I was, you weren't you, honey, you were just…lost. I don't ever want to see you like that again" Helen finished, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter.

"You won't Mom, I'm me again. You and Dad are happy, I don't have to worry about that and Eli and I, we've talked about everything. We're in a good place, probably better than we ever have been. If something bad happens again I'll know how to deal with it…or should I say how _not_ to deal with it" Clare joked earning a small chuckle from her mom. "I'm happy, Mom. I've got you, Dad, Glen, Jake, Alli, Adam, Fiona, kind of Imogen and Eli."

"And Eli" Helen repeated with a knowing smile.

"We're just friends" Clare said in a tone she hoped would convince her mother to drop it, but the big smile on her face betrayed her words.

"I'm hearing the words Clare, but the note I found in his pocket and the sight of you two cuddling on your bed say otherwise" Helen smiled; happy her and Clare were finally opening up to each other.

"What note?" she asked, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Last week, when you spilled your drink on him and I had to wash his pants" Helen recounted, "I checked his pockets to make sure the washer wouldn't ruin anything. I didn't find much, some change, a key, a few breath mints and a crumbled up piece of paper…curiosity got the better of me so I opened it up."

"Mom!" Clare cried scandalized, she couldn't believe her mother was such a snoop.

"What? I hardly know anything about the boy, Jake's told me more about him than you ever have, I was curious" Helen defended.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't listen to anything Jake had to say about him" Clare grumbled, knowing whatever Jake said wasn't helping put Eli in a good light.

"He actually had some very nice things to say about the boy" Helen informed her, laughing slightly at the look of shock on Clare's face.

"Well um…" she shifted awkwardly trying to seem casual, "…what did the note say?"

Helen smiled, seeing right through her façade, "I don't know who he was talking to, didn't mention a name, but the other boy was asking Eli about his plans for the weekend, the usual stuff. They rambled on for a bit, something about buying a new issue of The Goon? Whatever that is."

Clare laughed, knowing the other boy had to have been Adam; she knew he and Eli shared an economics class as they always commented on how boring it was.

"Anyways, they keep talking about this goon thing and whatnot, and Eli keeps finding little ways to talk about you. If you're busy a certain day, if you would enjoy doing so and so with them, how nice you looked that nice…the other boy then kind of goes off asking when he's going to admit he likes you and how he's not fooling anyone, etc, etc. It was sort of cute for a moment, but then Eli told him to forget about it, only he didn't say it quite as nicely as I did, but I don't use vulgar language" Helen finished, with disappointed shake of her head at the end.

"I really wish I knew who he was talking to" she added as an afterthought, "his mother should be informed of this, some of the language he used…and talking about my daughter in such a crude way…"

Clare laughed, knowing Mrs. Torres would not be pleased if she found out Adam had been using "vulgar language" as her mom put it, and honestly she felt like the two mothers could be the best of friends. "What do you mean, what did he say about me?"

Helen gave her daughter a look, trying to sense if she could handle it. "Not too much, just one bit he was asking Eli about…certain…sounds you make and how he's not fooling anyone by carrying his books a specific way…not an appropriate conversation by any means."

Clare had to stifle a laugh, she could visualize the look of disgust on her mom's face as she read Eli's note. Vulgarity aside, she thought it was adorable he had kept the note, either because of his plans with Adam or because it was about her.

"The point is" Helen said, gaining Clare's attention once more, "the way he talked about you in that note…is not how friends talk about other friends."

"Mom-"

"Clare, I'm not stupid. You don't think I know the signs when you start falling for someone? You like him and frankly, I don't think he's stopped from the way he was looking at you the other night."

Clare smiled sheepishly, thinking how much she didn't mind the thought of Eli still having feelings for her.

"You're a smart girl, Honey, and capable of making your own decisions, I just want you to be careful. Realize what you're getting into, I don't want to see you hurting like that again." Clare nodded as her mom planted a kiss on her forehead, "Okay then, no more of this sad talk, I need to finish getting ready and you need to go have some fun with your friends."

"Honey?" Helen added just before she walked out the door, "Eli doesn't talk like that around you, does he?"

"No, he behaves" she laughed, leaving once her mother smiled with approval.

After redoing some of her makeup, Clare headed downstairs, stopping in the living room to slip on her coat and some shoes.

"Where are you heading?" Jake asked casually from the couch, his arm slung around Jenna's shoulders while they watched a movie, a western by the look of it.

"Adam's" she smiled back.

Jake shot a glance out the window at the overcast skies, "Want a ride?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine walking."

Jake shrugged and turned back to his movie as Clare exited the house feeling great. She couldn't remember a time she had been this happy, her parents, although split were both with people they loved, she had Alli back in her life as well as Eli, Adam and a couple others, she didn't even mind the idea of Jenna and Jake, the visual of them on her couch not bothering her at all.

XXX

Clare loved wintertime, she really did, soon enough everything would be covered in snow and everyone would decorate their houses with twinkly lights as people prepared for the upcoming holidays, plus she finally had an excuse to wear big, fuzzy sweaters while making a cup of coco. It really was her favorite time of the year…except now.

She hadn't even been out of the house for five minutes and yet she felt as though her fingers were about to fall off because of frostbite, her legs- which were only covered up by her thin tights- weren't all too toasty either.

She wondered if it was too late to accept Jake's offer of a ride, she could call him up and he would show up in his nice warm truck. Clare wouldn't even mind Jenna's presence, nope, she would be perfectly content sitting on the floor for all it mattered, just as long as Jake would turned the heat up on high long enough for her to regain the feeling in her toes.

A loud noise-what sounded like a wolf whistle- broke her from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality and the bitter cold.

Clare turned awkwardly; who knew it was so hard to move when you couldn't feel your legs? To see where the whistle came from, who else would willingly be out in this cold? Maybe a nice man handing out free cups of hot chocolate she thought hopefully, but upon spinning around there was no nice man or free hot chocolate, just the smirking face of Eli Goldsworthy across the street.

Clare took in his appearance as he jogged across the road to meet her: he had his usual black sneakers and skinny jeans along with a bulky leather jacket, a gray hood sticking out from the back, just one of what she was sure were many layers underneath. He wore black gloves on his hands and a big maroon scarf thrown around his neck, he looked so warm and in that moment Clare hated him just a little bit, or maybe that was just her numb limbs talking. The only thing exposed to the cold was his face, his nose bright red and his hair messy from the wind.

The happy smile he had on his face as he ran over instantly fell as he eyed her shivering form. "God Clare, you must be freezing!" Before she could answer him he quickly wrapped her in a tight hug, moving his hands up and down her back trying to warm her up.

"Ju-just a little" she stuttered.

He pulled back, giving her a stern look, "What were you thinking, dressing like that in this weather? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

Even in the cold, Clare could distinctly feel the heat in her cheeks, the one time she almost didn't mind…_almost_. "I…I wanted to look nice and it didn't seem that cold when I left" she murmured not meeting his eyes.

Eli laughed softly, shaking his head at her answer before starting to undo the various snaps and buttons on his jacket, "You always look nice, Clare."

She smiled to herself knowing she probably looked anything but nice right now- red, runny nose, wind-blown hair, potential icicles forming on her ears- oh yeah, she was looking good, but appreciated the fact Eli took the time to compliment her anyway. She watched curiously was he finished unbuttoning his jacket before he slipped it off, leaving him only in a slim black hoodie, a zipper going down the front and his scarf draped carelessly over his neck as he handed it to her. "No Eli" she started, pushing the article away, "that's really sweet of you, but I'm fine."

"I know you're Miss Independent or whatever, but seriously Clare, I'm getting cold just looking at you, take the jacket."

"I don't need it" she insisted, pushing the jacket back into his chest, "I'm the one who came out here like this, I'll deal with the consequences, it was really nice of you to offer, but no thanks."

"See, that's where you're wrong" Eli noted, his tone half joking. "You think I'm giving it to you because I'm trying to be nice, that's not the case. You see, if you get sick, I won't have anyone to hang out with, but if I give you the jacket, you stay healthy therefore preventing me from being sad and alone. A pretty selfish reason if you think about it."

Clare rolled her eyes; did he really think she would cave that easily?

"Plus" he added, his smile growing, "Cece would kill me if I let you freeze while I stayed toasty warm and I really don't want that so you should probably just take the jacket, for my sake."

She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest at his reasoning, it was such an Eli thing to say, but she wasn't going to give in that quick_. Be strong Clare! _She urged_, ignore that pleading look in his eyes, the one that makes him look very attractive, and forget that stupid jacket and however warm it may be! Who needs it? Not you! Nope, Clare Edwards is resilient, strong, independent…and so very, very cold._

"Besides" Eli spoke up, sensing she was close to breaking, "the cold doesn't bother me, I like it. I don't even need the jacket, it was way too hot in there, but you, if you're cold why waste the jacket? It's not like I'm gonna use it." He held the jacket out to her once more, raising his eyebrows as he did.

"Anything else?" Clare challenged, seeing right through him.

"Depends" he smirked, "will you take the jacket? Because I can come up with a thousand more reasons if not."

"You're impossible" she caved, reaching out for the jacket only to have Eli pull it away. She was about to retort when he moved closer to her, draping the coat over her and she slide her arms in, the sleeves falling past her fingertips making Clare giggle. Eli was right, this _is _warm she thought as he pulled the hood up over her head, shielding her ears from the cold, pausing to push her hair carefully out of her eyes.

Clare watched, almost in awe how the goofy boy before her suddenly turned serious, he face showing deep concentration as he took his time to ensure each button was done expertly, that nothing was left uncovered. His fingers were quick, precise while each move was ever so gentle, as if he were afraid she would break with the slightest pressure.

Finished with his work he smiled, smoothing his hands down her arms, creating goose bumps even though she felt quite warm now. "Perfect" he mused so softly Clare wasn't sure he had even heard him.

"Thank you" her words seemed to break him from his trance-like-state, making her giggle as he shook his head lightly, the intense look in his eyes gone as he smile at her holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall" she confirmed, hooking her arm in his as the two walked off in the direction of the Torres household.

It wasn't long until the walk to Adam's turned into a full blown race with Eli speeding off leaving Clare behind with shouts of "No fair, I wasn't ready!" Soon after Clare had caught up with him, either by his slowed pace or her willingness to get out of the cold, who knows.

A few minutes later they both ran up the steps to the Torres residence, Clare out of breath and Eli looking triumphant. "Pretty sure I won that, Edwards."

"You run all the time, I was racing out of my league" she huffed.

"Excuses, excuses" he laughed.

"Whatever, I'll let you have this one since I always beat you at everything else."

Eli laughed, opening his mouth to retort, quickly being cut off as the front door swung open, and slamming into him.

"Excuse you" he grumbled annoyed, rubbing his shoulder as Bianca and Drew exited the house.

"Don't stand in front of doors, nimrod, they tend to open" Bianca drawled sharply before eyeing Clare up and down, "cute outfit."

Clare darkened slightly at Bianca's words, she probably looked ridiculous standing here on their porch, wearing Eli's large jacket, her own coat poking out from underneath and only a pair of black tights on her legs. Compared to Bianca she probably looked like a hobo, which wasn't so bad considering everyone kind of looked like a hobo compared to Bianca DeSousa.

Even now she looked flawless as ever, her big hoop earrings shining brightly through her wild hair. An elegant pair of leather boots adorned her feet underneath a pair of faded jeans, a blue and white letterman jacket tying it all together. Drew at least seemed to like her outfit; he couldn't stop gaping at her even with Eli and Clare as an audience.

"Well, Drew and I are going out, so his room is free if you need to you know, _'talk'_" Bianca winked at Clare before grabbing a handful of Drew's collar and pulling him down the sidewalk. He turned to give the two a big goofy smile and a small wave.

"Condoms are in the top drawer!"

Eli shook his head amused at the two as they walked inside, "Wow, subtle much?"

"I thought Drew was seeing Katie" Clare thought out loud, almost positive she saw the two eating lunch together last week.

Eli shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I honestly can't keep up with the guy. First he's with his girl, then he's with that girl, I get whiplash just thinking about it."

"He does move fast" Clare agreed.

"Yeah, I don't get what all you girls see in him" he teased, "he's not very bright, he's constantly chasing other girls and he can't hold a real conversation without adding words like 'dude', 'man' or 'bro.' Sounds like a real catch."

"As opposed to what? Moody writers who complain about everything and color their nails?" Clare countered with a smirk watching as Eli narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"Real funny, Clare."

"I think so" she smiled. "Besides, you're forgetting how absolutely _gorgeous _he is, that spikey hair…"

"You know my hair looked like that once, in grade two" Eli butted in.

"…his big blue eyes, the tanned skin, those _muscles_…" she listed trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hey, I've been working out!"

"…and that dazzling smile. Just sweeps me off my feet, way better than any smirk."

Eli rolled his eyes, no longer finding this nearly as funny as Clare, "Okay you made your point…you don't really like him though, do you?"

"Why jealous?" Clare laughed at the unamused expression on Eli's face. "No, I don't like him. He's a nice guy, but he's not my type. I prefer my men a bit more grounded, someone I can have a deep conversation with, who enjoys books even if they don't have pictures."

"Damn Clare" he laughed, "So I have to ask, what kind of books did you and the lumberjack discuss? Cook books?"

"Hardy har har, Eli. Why do you think we didn't work out?"

"Hell I could've told you that!" Clare shoved him playfully on the chest as he gathered himself, "Tell you what, next time you find a boy who catches your fancy, run him by me and I'll tell you if he's a keeper."

"I think I'll pass, something tells me having Mr. Protective screen my dates will only end up with me never having one."

The edge of his mouth came up in a knowing smile. "That's not true, we'll find you a match, but I have to warn you, I have a very extensive and grueling process and it's very possible your guys will come up short."

"I believe it" she replied. "I'm pretty sure that even after I find 'the one' my mom and dad would approve before you would, which is saying a lot."

"They obviously don't have as high of standards as I do" he mocked, "I just want what's best for you, Clare."

"I have a feeling you just want me to be alone forever so I can keep you company" she laughed.

"Me? Alone forever?" he exclaimed with a hand to his chest, "afraid not Miss Edwards, I have girls willing to fight to death for my affections."

"Like the _Hunger Games_" Clare asked her whole face lighting up.

"You would say that" he pointed out, rolling his eyes, "but yes, that's actually what that book was written about. I just asked the author to change a few details."

"Well I have plenty of guys fighting over me too" Clare insisted, not wanting to be one upped, "it feels like every day I'm constantly beating them off."

It wasn't until she saw Eli's eyes widen significantly did she realize what she had said. She had hoped he would drop it, but his ever growing smirk told her that wasn't the case. Clare quickly put a hand over his mouth just as it was opening, cutting him off, "Keep your pervy little comments to yourself, Goldsworthy, you know I didn't mean it like that."

Surprisingly, he did as he was told, putting his hands up in mock surrender as he made the motion of locking of his mouth shut.

"Did I hear that correctly?"

Clare and Eli both turned sharply at the voice only to see Adam, Imogen and Fiona standing in the doorway, blatantly eavesdropping.

"Adam!" Fiona hissed, slapping his arm, "they were having a moment!"

"Well sorry, next time I'll ask if they're having a moment before I say anything" he teased dramatically.

"How long have you been there?" Clare demanded, her cheeks red.

"Long enough, I was wondering what was taking you two so long but then I heard voices upstairs and came up to investigate. I figured it was just Drew and Bianca, but turns out it's you guys! So naturally, I invited the girls up and we listened in" Adam explained.

"Every day?" Imogen's voice broke in, a mischievous smile on her face, "My my, Clare Edwards, you had us all fooled."

"Yeah" Adam added laughing, "No wonder you're so crazy about her, Eli."

"Alright, that's enough" Eli grumbled as the three burst into laughter, he was sure his face matched the color of his scarf right now and Clare's wasn't that much better. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she played with a tear in Eli's jacket, doing her best to seem occupied until a change in topics occurred.

"Um…Fi, why are you going with us?" Eli asked suddenly causing the older girl to glare viciously at him.

"Easy Elijah, I'm not the one who was making fun of your girlfriend, I expect an apology" she snapped.

Try as he might, his blush only darkened at the mention of 'girlfriend' as he sputtered, "Sorry, that's not what I meant. I just…I thought you had that Frosti-thing today?"

"The Fros_tival_? I do, I'm meeting Marisol and Katie at the mall for a bit and then we're going over to Katie's" Fiona explained.

"Sucks for you" Adam laughed, "we're gonna go see that new sci-fi movie with the mutant sharks, it's gonna be awesome!" He and Imogen high-fived for emphasis.

"Too bad, you know I hate to miss any opportunity that involves the four of you in a dark room in a close setting" Fiona replied sarcastically, apparently she didn't find the idea of mutant sharks to be all that awesome.

"Should we get going then?" Eli asked looking around.

"Why not? The sooner we leave the sooner we get to see mutant sharks!" Adam reasoned high-fiving Imogen once more as the gang grabbed their coats and shoes. Clare started to give Eli his jacket back, but he insisted she hold onto it for the day.

Once Mrs. Torres arrived home packed down with groceries (to which they all helped unload, even Fiona!), they piled into Hank, Adam and Imogen up front and Eli, Clare and Fiona in the back.

"You know" Fiona began, giving Clare the once over, "that jacket looks so familiar, I feel like I've seen it on someone else before, a bit taller, less smiley, more black…"

"Hey, you're right" Adam nodded glancing at Eli.

"Adam" Eli winked at Clare, "mutant sharks, you're wasting time."

On that note, they sped off towards the mall and mutant sharks.

XXX

"Alright" Adam announced, clapping his hands together after putting their coats in a rented locker, "Eli and I are gonna go buy the tickets, you ladies just sit here and look pretty. You sure you won't stay, Fi? There's gonna be mutant freakin' sharks!"

"Tempting…but I think I'll pass" she replied with a laugh.

"Your loss" he shrugged as he and Eli walked over to the ticket line.

"Clare, now that we've finally got you alone, we need to talk to you" Fiona said, turning to face her as Imogen sat down beside them, putting her hands together as if she were conducting a business meeting.

"Um…okay…should I be worried?" Clare asked a little uneasy. Instead of answering her, Imogen just gave a quick little smile that looked a little on the malicious side.

"It's about Eli" Fiona explained, glancing over at the two boys in line, Eli snapping a photo of Adam standing in front of the mutant sharks movie poster.

"Eli?" Clare asked perplexed, "what's going on with Eli?" Suddenly thoughts started to fill her head, did something happen and she didn't know? Did something happen to Bullfrog or Cece? Maybe he relapsed?

"_You_ and Eli" Imogen scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and although Clare wasn't fond of her tone, she was glad it stopped the countless stream of bad scenarios running through her mind.

"What about us?" she asked eyeing the older girls, not sure where they were going with this.

"Let's just cut to the chase, we don't have much time" Fiona said glancing at the boys still in line, "we want to discuss your relationship with Eli."

"Our relationship is strictly plat-" Clare tried to explain.

"When I said discuss, I meant we talk and you listen" Fiona interrupted holding up her hand, stopping Clare in her tracks.

Fiona waited until Clare gave a little nod, signaling she understood. "Look, I like you Clare, you're a nice girl, a little lacking in the fashion department, but overall a good person."

Clare smiled awkwardly at her comment, looking down at her outfit and feeling like a hobo for the second time that day, a new record.

"That being said" Fiona continued, "when we found you and Eli had been…spending time together I wasn't thrilled. I know you two started out as friends, but I felt you should've left it in the past and gone your separate ways. The break up really messed with him, he had just gotten back to being him, you know? I didn't want you to compromise that, no offense."

Clare smiled half-heartedly, not pleased with the direction of this conversation. "But, I was wrong." She looked up surprised, not expecting those words to come out of Fiona's mouth. "You guys are really great together, that little banter you have, totally cute and I honestly can't think of the last time I saw him this happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I doubted you, but don't get used to it! Fiona Coyne does not apologize often, I can count on one hand the number of times I've been wrong in my life!"

"Ahem."

Clare had almost forgotten Imogen's presence, she had been unusually quiet, but now that Fiona was finished she obviously had something she wanted to add to the conversation.

"I have some things I would like to say as well."

"Sure, go ahead Imogen" Clare encouraged, thinking it couldn't be too bad.

"I'm going to get right down to it, I don't really like you." She thought wrong. "You're a decent person, kind, accepting, quick to forgive and compassionate, but nothing special. I don't really see why so many people think you're so wonderful, including Eli."

Clare pursed her lips together, hoping the boys would hurry up, this conversation had quickly turned ugly, and even Fiona looked uncomfortable as Imogen continued.

"I'm very protective of the people I love and although Eli may have forgiven you for abandoning him like that, I'm not quite there yet. I have seen that boy hurt enough over you."

Clare couldn't mask the hurt as Imogen's speech went on; all she wanted was a fun day at the mall with her friends, now here she was wishing she never left the house.

"Like Fiona said, I thought it would be best if you two stayed away from each other, he could finally heal and move on and you could continue on with the next boy." Fiona shot Clare an apologetic glance, not sure what to do as Imogen was nowhere near being done. "But like Fiona also said, Eli's been so happy lately, it'd be foolish to say you didn't have something to do with it. I may not be your biggest fan, but Eli is one of my best friends, I trust him, so if he's willing to give you a second shot then I am as well."

"Come again?" Clare blurted, positive she misunderstood the quirky girl. She must have said something like "go to hell", yeah that's more Imogen's style.

Imogen smiled, confusing Clare even more, "You mean a lot to Eli and Adam and they mean a lot to me, plus you've been nothing but nice to me even when I didn't deserve it. I will not apologize for my actions up until now, like I said I'm very protective of my friends, but just know that I will try to be a little more "welcoming" as Adam put it. I know it may not seem like it at times, but I_ am_ trying."

"I…wow" Clare was at a loss for words, surely this was a joke of some type, was she being _Punk'd_? She looked over at Fiona, expecting her to pull out a hidden camera any second now, but she only saw the older girl beaming at Imogen proudly as she squeezed her shoulder.

"But, know this" Imogen warned, her eyes turning cold once more, "You do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of my wrath, Clare Edwards."

Fiona let out an uncomfortable laugh, grabbing Imogen by the shoulder, "What Imogen is trying to say is, we just want to make sure you know what you're getting into with him, don't hurt him again."

"Trust me that is the last thing on my mind. Eli and I, we talked about everything, we're good." Clare smiled, chancing a glance at the boys, Adam handing the cashier a few wadded up bills as Eli laughed behind him.

"Good, so…." Fiona clapped her hands excitedly, "when are you two getting back together?"

"WHAT?" Clare exclaimed, causing several people to glare at them.

"Why not? You both still like each other, don't you?" Fiona asked hopeful.

"I…uh…well" Clare stuttered embarrassed.

"You two have been all over each other lately" Imogen started to list, "last week at your house, the drive over here…"

"It's a very small back seat" Clare argued.

"…that time I drove..."

"You should've been watching the road!" Clare pointed, waving her arms like a mad woman.

"But I wasn't so…." Imogen rebuked.

"Children!" Fiona cried, stopping them both to the immense joy of the surrounding parties. "Clare, how obvious are Adam and Imogen?"

"Hey!" Imogen cried humiliated.

"Super obvious" she answered, ignoring Imogen.

Fiona smiled, "Well you and Eli are them times 10."

"Well they must have the most platonic relationship on Earth" Clare retorted lamely, as Fiona shook her head unimpressed just as the boys arrived.

"At least I've admitted my feelings" Imogen grumbled.

"What was that, Imogen?" Eli smirked.

"I didn't say anything" she glared, "ooh what's that, Adam Torres?"

"Check it out" he held up two tickets, "these babies grant us access to the best movie to grace mankind since _Bigfoot's Revenge_."

"Um, I think you're missing two more tickets or do Eli and I have to wait out here for you guys?" Clare laughed.

"Huh? No, Eli has them" Adam said, "you should have seen him, I told the lady I need four tickets and he started freaking out saying he wanted to buy yours and his. Something about how the guy should always buy-"

"Dude!" Eli cried, punching him hard in the arm.

"Oh right, I wasn't supposed to mention that, was I?" Adam laughed.

"Well" Fiona stood, collecting her things, "I'm supposed to meet Marisol and Katie in the food court, enjoy your dates, au revoir!"

"See ya, Fi" Adam waved oblivious, still busy admiring his ticket.

Clare watched Fiona strut off, not missing the wink she threw her way before disappearing in the crowd.

"Um, here's your ticket" Eli mumbled, sliding the piece of paper to her across the table.

"What do I owe you?" She asked pulling out her wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I got it."

"Eli" she chided.

"Clare, it's a movie ticket, it's not gonna break me" he laughed.

"Well at least let me buy the snacks" she offered making Adam laugh.

"You're joking, right? You think we're going to pay $8 for a tiny bag of sour patch kids? Hell no!" He looked around dramatically before turning to Imogen, "Immy, you got the goods?"

"Do I?" she smiled mischievously opening her panda backpack, filled to the brim with a large assortment of candy.

"That should last you guys what? Five minutes?" Eli joked.

"If even" Adam smiled.

"Adam!" Clare scolded, "You're not supposed to bring outside food and drinks into the theater!"

"C'mon, live a little Clare! If you keep your mouth shut I'll let you have first pick" he offered. "Besides, we're not hurting anyone, and it's not like that girl is gonna be able to stop us."

She turned to see who he was pointed to, a young looking girl taking the tickets. She looked awkward in her 2 sizes too big uniform with mousey blonde hair and glasses, probably no older than 15 Clare figured.

"Fine" she gave in, deciding to look at her ticket as Adam and Imogen cheered. "We're seeing a movie called _When Sharks Attack 4: The Final Bite_? You've got to be kidding me" she scoffed.

"Don't hate, it's gonna be awesome!" Adam assured her, "the first three were good, but this one has _mutant_ sharks! How could that _not_ make an awesome movie?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Anytime you tell me a movie is good I should start worrying."

"You're just jealous my taste is way better than yours" Adam insisted, "inside you're like 'Yes! Thank you Adam, another amazing movie choice compared to the crap I always watch.'"

Everyone laughed at his very high-pitched impression of Clare as one of the workers announced they would start seating now.

"Yay, the movie doesn't start for 30 minutes, which means half an hour of movie trivia!" Imogen sang happily as the group got into the very short line.

Eli gave Clare a playful bump as he rolled his eyes, he was positive Adam and Imogen were made for each other.

XXX

The movie had only been playing for half an hour, but Eli was already tired of it. Aside from him, Clare, Adam and Imogen the only other people in the theater were a group of boys looking about middle school age, one man with a beer belly and a beard probably about 30 and a group of boys in the back wearing black and red letterman jackets.

Eli sat beside Clare, behind and Adam and Imogen who were so immersed in the movie to notice much else, Eli had been keeping himself entertained by throwing m&m's at the back of Adam's head, and although the he wanted Eli to knock it off, he would never turn around, afraid of missing a second of his movie.

Even when Adam would retrieve on the many snacks from Imogen's bag, he would blindly feel around and take whatever he touched, several times only coming back with empty wrappers, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Imogen was no different, minus the candy throwing and would occasionally look away from the film to hide her face in Adam's shoulder when a shark would leap out of the water, an act in which Eli felt had less to do with the movie and more wanting to be close to Adam considering Clare, who would jump just by Freddy Krueger waving, hadn't even gotten scared yet.

Eli leaned over to whisper quietly to Clare, "This movie blows" as one of the sharks on screen launched itself onto the beach trying to attack an old couple.

She laughed, earning a slap on the knee from Adam who still hadn't turned around; apparently she was being too loud. "I've never seen a mutant shark before, obviously, but I don't think they would look like this" she nodded to the screen, referring to the awful CGI.

"Remind me to never let Adam pick the movie ever again."

Clare laughed, "Good luck with that." She couldn't remember the last time they had watched a movie that wasn't Adam's choice. The times it hadn't been Adam, it was Fiona and her countless number of chick flicks and awful indie films that featured an actress Fiona found attractive.

"You and I should just go see a movie by ourselves sometime" he said glancing over at her.

Clare's eyes quickly widened, that sounded suspiciously like a date, sensing her thoughts he hastily corrected himself.

"You know, so we could finally see a good movie" he explained.

"Yeah, sure" she nodded.

They spent the next few minutes discussing which aspects of the movie sucked more, so far they had come up with the concept, the script (in first place), the effects, the 'hot' girls who weren't even hot and the lead actor who appeared to be severely constipated (tied for #1).

Eli was explaining how one of the crew members was visible in the last shot when Clare interrupted him.

"Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli, look!" she whispered excitedly, slapping his arm repeatedly.

"What?" he turned to see what she was so worked up about and found Adam and Imogen, who a few minutes prior wouldn't have torn their eyes from the movie even if World War 3 broke out, now were only inches away from each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He saw Adam whisper something quietly to Imogen before leaning in and kissing her.

"Awww" Clare sighed from beside him. "That is so cute, don't you even deny it" she warned leaning closer to him to wave a finger in his face.

"They're the only people in the whole world that could have their first kiss during this movie and it _not_ be weird" Eli whispered back, not wanting to ruin Adam's moment.

Clare nodded, the sappy smile still on her face as she admired the two embracing, the smile quickly dropping as their innocent turned heated, for a guy so excited about a mutant shark movie, he sure wasn't paying a lot of attention.

Eli laughed, he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the fact he was stuck watching a terrible movie while his friends made out in front of him or the terrified look on Clare's face as they did so.

"This is awkward" she mumbled, staring at her lap trying to ignore the sounds coming from the two teens in front of her.

"Ha, ya think? And they've got the snacks sandwiched between them, I don't think I'm hungry enough to risk sticking my hand in there" Eli laughed.

"Do you think the movie is almost over?" Clare asked hopeful.

He looked up at the screen with over half the cast still alive and well…except for the kid missing a chunk of his leg, "Not a chance."

She sighed, "I can't believe we have to sit here and either watch some horrible dinosaur movie…"

"Mutant sharks" he corrected.

"..Or the two of them go at each other. I mean I'm happy for them, but it had to be _right now_ that they decide to express how they feel? He's the only one who wanted to see this movie and what does he do? Make out with his girlfriend" Clare grumbled.

"Or" Eli looked over at her, "we could take off?" He couldn't help but laugh at the affronted look on her face, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not watch them swallow each other whole, maybe you're into that, it's cool, I won't judge you."

"Oh shut up" she rolled her eyes, slapping his shoulder as she considered his request. Why not leave? She certainly didn't care to see the conclusion of the movie and it's not like Adam and Imogen would mind, they were a little busy at the moment. With that, Clare stood up, dusted the remnants of candy crumbs from her lap and cocked a brow at Eli's surprised face, "Coming?"

He didn't have to be told twice; a few seconds later he and Clare were heading out the door, Adam and Imogen none the wiser.

"You know I'd be lying if I said I expected your rebellious streak to make an appearance today" Eli laughed

"I guess I'm just full of surprises" Clare laughed as she and Eli walked swiftly out of the theater, the door banging shut behind them, "and I really hated that movie." They were the only two in the vast hallway, the sounds from the surrounding movies blending together in a muffled song.

"It was awful" she added as she leaned against the wall, "I don't know why I still trust Adam's taste in movies. Plus, now he and Imogen can have some alone time, I don't think they would be too happy if they spent the whole movie kissing then turn and see us watching them. Besides, now you and I can do something we actually enjoy."

"Are you suggesting that watching our friends make out isn't fun" Eli joked, propping himself up against the wall opposite of Clare.

She rolled her eyes, "Have I ever told you that you think you're a lot funnier than you actually are?"

"Constantly, but I've yet to believe you" Eli smiled seeing her lip jut out in frustration. "Fine, I'll stop. So, what do you want to do for our remaining time? I'll tell you right off, Edwards, we're not going shopping so you can go ahead and forget that. We could go to the arcade or maybe the food court if you're hungry?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I expected more from you" she taunted shaking her head with mock disapproval.

"Oh?" Eli's eyebrows shot up, "and what big adventurous idea did you have in mind?"

Clare shrugged noncommittally, her eyes wandering around as a sly smile made its way onto her face, "I don't know, but we _are_ in a movie theater, why don't we just see a movie?"

"You don't think we would look a little strange walking out of the theater only to turn around and buy a new set of tickets?"

"Well technically speaking, we already bought tickets, not see a movie we actually want to. I mean we were only in there for about 45 minutes, we should at least get our money's worth" she reasoned airily, still avoiding his eyes as he folded his arms and stepped closer.

"You know Edwards, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were suggesting we sneak in" Eli remarked amused as she finally looked at him, a small smirk adorning her features.

"What was it Adam said earlier? Live a little. And I do believe you were the one who said we should see a movie sometime, just the two of us."

He laughed, "Is this coming from the same girl who scolded us for bringing in snacks?"

"Oh shut it" she shoved him, hoping it would rid the large smirk on his face, to no avail. "So are you in or not?"

Eli matched her determined tone with his own, "Oh I'm in alright."

"You've got a big decision to make Clare, what'll it be?" He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her so they both were facing the long hallway listing off the other movies playing. She could feel him step closer to her, his hands still on her shoulders as his breath fanned over her ear, "We know mutant sharks are out, so that leaves the kid movie with the talking dog, a redone thriller that was probably a really good movie once, or the boring true life story about the basketball kid."

Clare giggled at his descriptions as she eyed the movie he didn't list. She thought about making him see the new romantic comedy, it even had the actor she thought was cute, but then her eyes landed on the last title. _Love Me Deadly._

She had seen the previews all over TV, a story of the hunted and the huntee: an FBI agent tracking down a modernized public enemy #1, only they fall for each other. Cliché, right? Clare realized that, yet every time she saw the ad she had only wanted to see it more. Maybe it was the loud, booming music that played as it advertised or the lead actor's husky voice as he informed his lover she had the right to remain silent, or perhaps it was the heavy warning at the end for graphic sexuality. Just maybe.

Clare spun around with an almost evil glint in her eye causing Eli's brow to furrow slightly, "How about _Love Me Deadly_?"

"Clare" he groaned, stepping away from her. "Come on, anything but that, you've seen it a thousand times just with different names."

"Please Eli" She urged softly, lowering her head to gaze up at him. They both knew he would say yes, how could he not? He had a hard time saying no to her on his best days, especially when she would give him the look she was using on him now, her big blue eyes looking so open and pleading. There was no point in fighting.

Eli sighed deeply, his whole body seeming to deflate as he did so. "Fine, we'll go see _Love Me Deadly_" he grumbled, hearing a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Adam, _whipped._

"Yes, thank you, thank you!" Clare cheered wrapping her hands around his neck in a quick hug before snatching his hand and dragging him down the hall.

"Clare Edwards, sneaking into an R-rated movie, never thought I'd see the day" Eli mused to himself as his eyes danced over the giant movie poster featuring the two leads kissing each other passionately _and _held the other at gun point.

Clare shot him a menacing glare making him laugh as they entered the theater. He could tell she was losing her nerve, looking around anxiously as she slowed to a stop. Eli raised his brows questionably, seeing her bite her lip timidly, a habit she only did when she was nervous.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, what if we get caught?"

"Relax Clare, no one cares. They're not going to go around checking people's tickets, trust me; I've done this a few times." He put a hand on her back, nudging her forward, "If something does happen we'll say the girl at the ticket booth misunderstood us, we'll be fine."

She nodded as they came around the corner noticing how much fuller this theater was compared to the one they had left Adam and Imogen in, at least three people in every row. "Won't they know?" Clare asked, nodding to the crowd.

"They're a little preoccupied, Clare" Eli laughed, throwing an arm over her shoulder as he added, "if anything they'll think we were just hooking up in the bathroom."

Clare slapped his arm, hearing a few people shush him as he laughed loudly, "I don't know what's worse, sneaking into an R-rated movie or everyone thinking we were fooling around in the bathroom."

Eli decided not to comment, thinking both options didn't sound half bad to him as he led them to a pair of empty seats in the front section, a few couples in front of them and only a pair of girls to their far left.

The movie itself turned out to be actually quite enjoyable despite coming in mid-way through or maybe because the comparison involved mutant sharks.

Eli was particularly fond of the soundtrack, telling Clare so every time a song he knew played; the actors did a good job and what the movie lacked in script it made up for with action. Clare had lost track of the number of car chases she had seen and had long since given up trying to recall every shootout, overall, they were both having a good time. Even the couples around them behaved for the most part, only sneaking in a few chaste kisses every now and then. At one point Eli even put his arm around Clare, something she let slide, thinking it was just an old habit.

Everything was going perfect, until the next scene, a particularly steamy one came on. Throughout the movie they had seen the two leads getting physical, hell in one scene they were making out while speeding down the highway, steering with one hand and shooting out the window with the other, but nothing like this.

As soon as the scene started Clare knew it would be bad, the two characters, just in from the rain, stared at each other before kissing passionately up against a wall. She knew the movie had sexual content, to be honest it was one of the reasons she wanted to see it, but being here now with Eli, who hadn't even said anything about the music since the scene started, she regretted it.

The hand he had on her shoulder felt as though it was burning her as they watched the man shove the woman roughly onto the bed, shedding their clothes and clawing at each other. Clare was afraid to look at Eli, knowing her face had to be a bright red, but once the actress tore her bra off she knew she couldn't watch much longer, wondering briefly if someone could die of humiliation. She was sure Eli was ogling the woman's breasts like all the other boys in the room, she even heard a few cheers from behind her, cautiously, she brought her eyes to his face, surprised by what she saw.

He was staring at her, his emerald eyes, darker than she had ever seen them clouding her vision. He was closer than she remembered, his body turned to face her, but what really got her, actually made her gasp slightly, was the intense look in his eyes. They shone with a fire, as though something had come to life inside him, both making her nervous and intrigued. Clare had seen this look before, but only a handful of times, the first of which sitting in a park on a picnic table.

Everything seemed to slow down, the heavy pants and moans from the movie fading away as she focused only on Eli and the way he was looking at her. Clare saw him gulp deeply, his Adam's apple bouncing as his grip on her shoulder tightened. For a moment she thought he might kiss her, the way his eyes dipped down to her lips and the fact he kept moving closer to her, but the moment was quickly broken by a couple a few rows in front of them groaning loudly.

Both Clare and Eli's heads snapped back at once and Clare was sure her face had never been redder as Eli gave a nervous laugh, mumbling something under his breath. She glanced over at him shyly, wondering if she had imagined the moment, but the deep blush on his face was visible even in the darkness of the theater. _It's the movie's fault_ Clare thought eyeing the surrounding couples currently making out_. There must be subliminal messages in this movie, Eli and I wouldn't do that of our own accord, we're just friends._

Clare turned to think of someway to break the ice with Eli, they were having such a good time before, but now things were just awkward. She glanced over at him, his hands clenched together in his lap as he stared off to the side. The day had started off so promising, she didn't want all that to be ruined just because of stupid movies and their stupid hidden messages. She ought to write the producers a letter. That'll show them.

Clare was trying to think of something to say to Eli so they could move past this humiliating bump in the road when a voice a few rows down cried scandalously, "Glen, stop it! We're in public!"

There was something very familiar in that voice, something…motherly. Eli seemed to catch it as well, his wide eyes meeting her own, all their embarrassment gone as they stared down at the couple who had previously ruined their moment: her mom and Glen.

"Oh come on, no one's watching" Glen said with a laugh, but someone was watching, she was! Clare's jaw dropped open horrified as her mother leaned in and placed a big kiss on her husband.

"Holy shit, your mom is here!" Eli hissed, his eyes seeming to get bigger and bigger.

"I know" Clare nodded; both seemed unable to tear their eyes from the sight.

"And they're kissing" Eli added revolted, Clare's mom was kissing someone. CLARE'S MOM WAS KISSING SOMEONE.

"I know" she closed her eyes, hoping to stop the image form invading her mind.

"Oh God, make it stop."

Clare couldn't help but laugh, as grossed out as she was, Eli seemed to be traumatized. "Why does it bother you so much?"

His head snapped to look at her, his eyes wild and unbelieving, "What? Are we not seeing the same thing?"

"Trust me, I feel the same, but I have to live with her, you don't."

"Because it's wrong. I'm not supposed to see my friends' moms kiss people. Mrs. Bhandari doesn't kiss, neither does Adam's mom, your mom is breaking the rules. Your mom prays to Jesus and plants flowers. She bakes cookies for fundraisers and looks out for her daughters, she doesn't make out in movie theaters" Eli explained, his eyebrows hidden beneath his bangs as Clare laughed.

"And yet, here she is" she couldn't help but torture him a little more.

"You're not helping" he growled, "you do realize when the movie is over, the lights will come on and we'll all have to leave through the same door, right?"

"Oh God!" Clare could see it now: the lights come on and her mother stands and turns to grab her purse when she sees it: her daughter alone with Eli Goldsworthy in an R-rated film when said daughter told her she was going to be with three others. This couldn't end well.

Apparently her little outburst wasn't as quiet as she thought, as Glen's head started to turn in her direction, her little prediction seconds away from coming true.

"Shit! Damn! Clare, get down!" Eli frantically whispered.

In a panic, she launched herself on him, her head in his lap as she tried to get as flat as possible, her response only making Eli even more uncomfortable as he tried to keep his thoughts innocent. Nothing could make their little outing even more awkward than if he got an erection while Clare's face was in his crotch with her mom watching the whole thing. That'd go over well.

Eli did his best to disguise himself while Glen glanced back, keeping his head down and covering his mouth with his hand, feigning interest in the film. If Glen recognized him he didn't show it, shrugging and facing the screen once more as Eli let out a breath of relief.

"You know Clare, I'm not complaining, but I don't think it would help the situation with your mom if she caught you in this position" he teased, earning a swift punch in the arm in return.

"You're such a perv!" she cried sitting up.

On that note, the credits began to roll, both of them without a clue to the story's end as the lights came on and to their immense relief, Helen and Glen left quickly without even a glance in their direction.

A few minutes later they had made their way to the food court with plans to grab some ice cream and wait for Adam and Imogen seeing how neither received any calls or texts from the two, Eli and Clare assumed their movie hadn't ended just yet.

"Interesting movie" Eli stated casually once they sat down with their ice cream, "how do you think it ended?"

"I like to think things worked out for them, that they got away and lived happily ever after" Clare described, licking her spoon.

Eli nodded at her answer, "I agree, but not in the same sense. I like to think they died in the final shootout, taking down as many feds as they could before going together."

"That's such an Eli answer" she scoffed.

"What do you expect? You had a typical Clare answer" he mocked, "nothing bad happens and everyone is happy. The end."

Clare laughed at his horrible impression, "So what do you think Adam and Imogen are doing right now?"

"Well" he swallowed a bite, "I would say still sitting in the theater regardless of whether the movie is still playing or not and…Adam's tongue is down Imo's throat."

"You're so gross, remind me why I'm friends with you" Clare remarked, crinkling her nose.

"I'm hilarious, super smart, sexiest guy you'll ever lay your eyes on, amazing taste in music, shall I go on?" he teased.

"No, I think I've got it." They ate their ice cream silently for a bit as Clare thought of a way to ask him a question that had been on her mind for quite some time now.

"Can I ask you something" asked hesitantly.

Swallowing the last bit of his ice cream, Eli looked up at her, a calculating look on his face as he answered unsure, "Um, okay. Go ahead."

"Why doesn't Imogen like me? I know you know so don't try to weasel your way out of this. I've been nice and I helped her with the play last year, we've been hanging out a while now and she's just now starting to be nicer to me."

"She's warming up to you" Eli said honestly, "you might not be able to tell, but she likes you, that's probably why she's so pissy with you, she doesn't _want_ to like you but she does."

"But if she likes me why has she been so cold to me?"

Eli sighed, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing he couldn't just avoid it. "She thinks…she think you broke me" he admitted quietly. "When Imogen and I became friends, right after you and I broke up, I was…a mess and she blamed you. She thought my problems stemmed from our breakup when it was the other way around, she thought I was the way I was because of you. Plus, Immy and I dated for a bit and I think she knew I still had feelings for you at the time."

Clare nodded, expecting his answer. "Are you happy for them? Adam and Imogen I mean."

"What? Yeah, of course I am" he answered confused.

"Sorry, I guess what I mean is does it bother you at all, seeing them together? I know you two dated and Adam's your best friend…"

"Ah" Eli nodded in understanding. He took a moment, toying with the cuff of his sweatshirt before answering, "No. I mean it kind of did at first, but I'm over it now. They're my friends, I want them to be happy and if they find that with each other then that's great. I'd be a pretty shitty friend if I didn't support them. But, to answer your question, yes, it sucks knowing another girl I cared about changed her mind about us."

Clare didn't speak for a minute, his last sentence hitting her hard. She glanced up at him, unsure if it would be okay for her to continue, he was hunched over, running his fingers along the edge of his bowl, a sad – not upset – look upon his face. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Eli shrugged, "We just weren't going to work out, I knew from the start we weren't going to be together forever but…I didn't think we'd barely make it a week."

"She had this idea of me, who I was, in her head: this amazing writer who would do anything for love and when I didn't live up to it she realized I was just a sick kid who could barely handle himself, I guess she figured out I'm not what she wanted. She liked the Eli in her head, not me. Can't blame her. I wasn't in love with her or anything, but it still hurt. I had this great girl, someone hilarious and unique and wonderful and crazy about me, but I managed to scare her off too."

"I'm sorry" Clare tentatively placed a hand over his slightly shaking one, only for him to pull it from her grasp a second later.

"You don't have to comfort me, Clare. You asked and I'm telling you" he snapped, turning to look at her and she could've sworn she could physically see his walls coming back up.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair a few times, the action seeming to calm him as he continued, his tone lighter than before, "The four of us would hang out all the time, Fi, Adam, Immy and I. From the start I could see the way she looked at him and I knew he felt it too, there's just something about them…" Eli explained softly, "I talked everything out with Adam a little while later once I realized how much they like each other, told him I was cool with it and gave him little tips, you know her favorite flowers and things like that."

"Eli Goldsworthy the match maker? Never thought I'd see the day" Clare joked hoping to pick up his mood a bit.

"Match maker? Not so much. I just want my friends to be happy, it's the least I could do after all the shit I put them through. But hey, it worked out, you've seen them, they're great together. He's a good guy; he'll treat her the way she deserves. I'm happy for them." He smiled.

"Me too." She carefully reached over, setting her hand on his once more. For a moment she thought he was going to movie away again, but instead he flipped his, intertwining their fingers as he gave her a genuine smile.

"What about you and Jake?"

"Pardon?" she questioned.

Eli shrugged, "You know about Imogen and I, what happened with you and Jake?"

"You didn't hear?" Clare asked shocked, sure most of the school knew what had happened by the next day.

"You know I don't listen to any of the rumors going around school."

Clare sighed, not wanting to tell him what happened, "I thought I was in love with him and he me. I thought we would be together forever and wanted to…um, take our relationship further." Try as he might to hide it, she saw Eli noticeably cringe at her words and couldn't help the hurt she felt as his hand loosened in hers. What did she expect? If he had told her he and Imogen reached that point she would have screamed, let alone continue to hold his hand.

"But I didn't, we didn't. He rejected me, broke up with me the next day."

"I'm sorry" Eli offered and it really seemed as though he meant it.

"Don't be" she shook her head, "I'm not. I'm glad it happened that way, if he didn't say no I would've regretted it. It's not like we would have made it much longer anyway, we could barely hold a conversation."

"Okay, TMI Clare" Eli laughed. "What about now? How are things with you two?"

"Still pretty awkward" she admitted. "We're getting better, slowly but surely."

"And the Jenna thing?"

"Still not crazy about it, but I'm not as upset that time you found me in the hallway."

"Well that's good; I don't really want to go through that again for both our sakes."

"I think I was just upset he didn't tell me. We go from being together, to breaking up and not talking at all and suddenly she's there. If we had kept talking, as brother and sister and built up to it I probably would've been okay with it."

Eli nodded, "That makes sense, maybe – "

"Well look who it is."

Eli paused mid-sentence and turned to see who interrupted him and just by the horrified look on his face Clare should've ignored whoever it was and went back to her ice cream, but no, she had to let curiosity get the better of her.

Turning in her chair, she was met with who other than Zig Novak's smirking face as he held two slices of pizza in either hand.

"Zig! What a…pleasant surprise?" Clare greeted, noticing Eli cover his face with his hands from the corner of her eye.

"It certainly is, Blue Eyes" he replied taking a seat in the empty chair beside her.

"Blue Eyes?" she asked, seemingly out of the loop.

Zig nodded, taking a bite from one of the slices, "It's your nickname, thought it up myself."

"No kidding!" she could hear Eli grumble from underneath his hands.

"So…you never gave me a call" Zig mentioned looking at Clare pointedly.

"Didn't I? Huh, I'll get right on that…later."

"How did you even get here, Zip? Your mommy drop you off?" Eli blurted out, removing his hands.

"It's _Zig_" he corrected, glaring at Eli as he angrily munched his pizza. "You wanna bite of my pizza, Blue Eyes?"

"No, I've got my ice cream, thanks Zig."

"Okay, Zing" Eli started, snatching the plate from his hands, "she's not interest. Got it? Why don't you go bother some other girl?"

"Hey man, you had your chance, she's single, and you're the one that's being a bother" Zig defended.

"What if she's not single? For all you know we're together and you're intruding on our date" Eli shot back nodding to their hands.

"I asked Marisol" Zig shrugged.

"Marisol? How does she play into this?" Clare asked, did she miss something?

"My ride" Zig admitted glaring at Eli. "And you're not dating because if I had a woman as fine as her we'd spend every minute making out, which you're not. So you're not together."

Before Eli could reply a loud yell rang out across the food court, "ZIG?"

Zig's head snapped in the direction of the voice, a look of panic on his face as he snatched his plate back from Eli, "coming Tor! Call me later, Blue Eyes." With that, he was gone, rushing over to an impatient looking curly haired brunette.

"Wow…that was interesting" Clare laughed.

"That seems to be the word of the day" Eli remarked, "Adam and Immy, your mom, now Ziggity Do Dad, I'm waiting for Cece and Bullfrog to pop out any minute now."

"Well it may not be your parents, but we've got company at six o'clock" Clare said pointing over his shoulder.

Whipping around, Eli let out a sigh of relief seeing Adam and Imogen, hand in hand, making their way over to the table.

"I knew we'd find you guys here" Adam said plopping down in the chair Zig once was.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Clare sang, indicating their conjoined hands.

"Yeah, what is this?" Adam shot back, looking down at Clare and Eli's still intertwined hands, laughing as they quickly tore them apart.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eli mumbled, his face coloring slightly.

Adam and Imogen shared an eye roll before he announced happily, "Imogen and I are officially together!"

"No kidding, that little show in the theater wasn't proof enough" Eli remarked making Adam narrow his eyes.

"So, you two finally admit you like each other?" Clare asked, not bothering to hide her happiness.

"Yeah, I decided it was time to stop denying it" Adam answered looking directly at Eli who in turn started fiddling with the zipper of his sweatshirt.

"You know" Eli said after a minute, "Fiona's gonna be pissed you told us before you told her about you two."

"Oh we didn't, I sent her a text as we left the theater" Imogen replied.

"Yeah, she replied with seven smiley faces and ten hearts" Adam added making everyone laugh.

"So where did you two go during the movie" Imogen asked, "when it was over we turned around and you were gone."

"We decided to let you two have some time alone" Eli answered smirking slightly.

"We just saw a movie and got some ice cream" Clare said, trying to seem casual.

"I'm going to need the missing details, please" Adam said pointing at Clare, picking up on her reluctance.

She rolled her eyes, hating being so easy to read, "Well let's start with Zig, it just gets worse from there."

"What the hell is a zig?" Adam exclaimed confused.

"It's this moron niner, he's like in love with Clare" Eli informed. "The kid pops up out of nowhere and starts flirting with her. Get this; he called her 'Blue Eyes'. Blue Eyes! Real cleaver, I mean who the hell calls people that?"

They spent the next hour filling Adam and Imogen in on their day, everything from Clare's rebellious streak making a comeback to her hormonal mother before they started the drive home, Adam and Imogen kissing at every red light (which was often considering he would purposely slow down in order to catch them) and Eli taking advantage of Fiona's absence by holding Clare's hand without any snarky comments from the girl usually beside them.

Clare made it home long before her mother did, watching part of a movie with Jenna and Jake before heading upstairs with thoughts of the way Eli had looked at her in the theater flooding her mind and knowing she couldn't deny it any longer: she liked Eli.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise, surprise, I can't stick to my outline. Oh well, just 2 chapters after this. It's kinda lengthy, what else is new? **

**For those of you who have read my other stories, I am currently working on 'Ship of Fools' as well and plan to have that wrapped up soon. If you haven't read it yet, prepare yourself, it's not a happy story. **

**As always I don't own anything except the clothes on my back and love to hear what you guys think, leave me a review or drop by my tumblr: cheapnovelty87. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

"What am I supposed to do?" Clare urged impatiently. She had called Alli for an emergency meeting at The Dot, desperate to talk to someone about yesterday's happenings at the movie theater.

Alli took her time, stirring her skinny latte with her spoon before taking a sip, seeming to torture Clare. "Well if you want me to answer you're going to have to be a bit more specific" Alli drawled, "all you said was you felt 'something' with Eli while watching your parents make out or whatever. What is 'something'? You felt like throwing up? You felt like dragging his butt to a salon to get that mop of his cut, because I sure do."

"Alli" Clare said giving her an unimpressed look.

"What? Boy needs a haircut." the darker girl defended, taking another sip from her latte as Clare's hot chocolate sat untouched.

She sat, clutching her cup in her hands as she tried to think of the words to say. Clare knew how she felt and she knew she needed to share it with someone, but now, she felt she was losing her nerve. Maybe it was a bad idea to call Alli, she never liked Eli even before his breakdown, and surely her opinion of him hadn't gotten much better after crashing his car and sabotaging his own play.

She could just change the subject, sure Alli would see right through her, but at least for now she would be safe. Later on she could call someone, not Adam; boy couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Maybe Imogen, she was in the same situation as Clare, but there was still some tension between the two she would rather not deal with. Fiona wouldn't be any help, regardless of the situation she would try to push them together, Clare was pretty sure Fiona just liked couples in general despite how bad they may be for each other. If Clare told her she had feelings for Hitler Fiona would probably say they were destined for another.

Nope, Alli was her best choice and she knew it.

Sucking in a deep breath, Clare whispered quietly, her eyes directed at the table, "I think I might like Eli."

She waited, any minute a squeal so loud the windows would shatter would echo through the tiny café, it was just in her nature. See a cute boy, Alli squeals. Get an A on a test, Alli squeals. Hear some juicy gossip involving her best friend and her ex; you best believe Alli will squeal.

But the squeal never came, that or either it was so high-pitched Clare couldn't even hear it. Most likely the latter.

She looked up and instead of finding a mid-screech Alli, the girl just sat staring at Clare as if waiting for her to continue, "And?"

"And what? I said I like Eli!" Clare blurted confused, how had Alli missed the whole point of their meeting here?

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to be surprised by this?" Alli shot back, her trademark sassiness making an appearance. She held up a finger, signaling Clare to hold on a second as she sat up straighter, smoothed her hair and in the loudest voice imaginable, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh Clare, you still like Eli!?"

"Alli!" Clare groaned trying to shield her face as every person in the building turned to look at the two girls, Marisol Lewis smiling wickedly before pulling out her phone, obviously not able to keep something to herself for at least 10 minutes.

"What, isn't that the reaction you were looking for?" Alli smiled proudly. "I'm sorry Clare, but you two are kinda obvious, make that incredibly, super, right up in your face obvious. The only person who probably doesn't know is Eli himself and that's because the boy is a moron."

"Says the girl who dated Drew Torres" Clare grumbled earning a glare from the girl across from her.

"Moving on, did you really not think I would have picked up on this by now? Give me some credit, girl."

Clare shrugged, "I just realized it myself yesterday."

Alli laughed, "That's cause _someone's _been in denial. What about that time after school you two were sitting at the picnic table holding hands? "

She knew she had a point, even Fiona, lover of all couples would comment on their frequent hand-holding, "He was just being sweet; it wasn't like it was a romantic gesture. Sometimes you just want someone to hold your hand, simple as that."

"Yeah and sometimes you just want to kiss Eli" Alli mocked as Clare blushed furiously. "Don't forget that time I found you two in an empty class room, just a few feet from each other."

"We weren't doing anything; I was helping him with his video project. Plus, the only reason you came bursting in was because Adam told you we were making out in there" Clare pointed out remembering the occasion. Eli had been describing the angle they should shoot when Alli busted in screaming, "Oh my God I knew it!" Eli had actually fallen off his stool at the small girl's entrance, making the girls burst into laughter.

"Whatever blame it on Adam. Doesn't change the fact I can't see you in school without him somewhere nearby or go anywhere without one of you texting the other" Alli went on, pausing to quirk an eyebrow at her friend. "Speaking of which, why hasn't he text you yet, too busy writing you love poetry?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "He's having a guy's night with Adam, I think they went to the arcade. Normally Adam and Imogen spend every second together, but I guess her and Fiona had a project to finish for their cooking class."

"Well you two have been sailing on the Denial Ship for quite some time now" Alli finished her point from earlier as she took a bite from her cookie that had been forgotten until then. According to Alli there was no point in getting a skinny latte if you couldn't eat a snack while doing so.

"Can I ask you something?" Clare started, still unsure to her friend's reaction to her confession.

Alli nodded, not wanting to answer with a mouthful of cookie in her mouth, to Clare's delight, as much as she loved chocolate chip cookies, she was pretty sure the visual of them in Alli's mouth would ruin turn her off them forever.

"Why aren't you lecturing me about this?" she asked timidly, tensing up as she saw the look of determination in Alli's eyes.

"You're right" Alli swallowed, "what was I thinking? Girl, what took you so darn long? I could've realized I liked Dave at least five times by now. And when are you going to tell him? You better tell me every detail when you do; Lord knows you owe me some juicy details."

"I…what?" Clare sputtered, completely caught off guard by Alli's answer. Where was the _Clare you can do so much better than him_ or the _Girl you do not want to go back down that road_ she had been expecting.

"Oh come on, you never gave me any dirty little snippets when you two were together, give me something" Alli pleaded, her hands clasped out in front of her.

"That's not what I was talking about, why aren't you telling me this is a bad idea?" Clare explained, "It's Eli! When we broke up you kept saying how he was manipulating me and how messed up he was."

"Well he was messed up, girl. You told me so yourself that he started taking pills after the Above the Dot shebang. Obviously he's better now, he actually said hi to me last week, Moody Eli Goldsworthy is greeting people! He's cured!" Alli joked before continuing seriously. "Dave has a few classes with him and he likes him, he's always telling me about something funny Eli said in class. Dave has pretty good taste in people" she smiled, "so Eli can't be that bad."

"You're…you're okay with this?" Clare asked stunned, the fact that Alli Bhandari actually approved of Eli Goldsworthy was such a foreign topic, it was hard to her to process.

"I am. As much as I hate to admit it, I might have been wrong about him. Aside from when he was sick, he's never really done anything bad to you, and although he's a little weird and doesn't have any style, he makes you happy so I can live with it."

"Thank you" Clare smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Alli's hand.

"Okay, okay, enough hand-holding, you can do that with Eli" Alli laughed, propping her chin on her hands. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Alli" she chided, "I can't just walk up to him and tell him I have feelings for him."

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what you can do" Alli deadpanned, "and then you kiss him, the end, happily ever after."

"Fine or you can just sit there and wait for him to make a move" Alli grumbled seeing how Clare wasn't too fond of her idea.

"I just don't want to mess things up between us, we have such a good friendship right now" Clare explained.

"And that'll just make your relationship that much better, trust me Clare, he wants this just as much as you do, probably more."

"How can you be so sure?" Clare pressed, taking a drink from her now cold hot chocolate.

"I'm Alli Bhandari; I know everything about everything" Alli laughed, "especially boys. Plus, like I said, Dave has a few classes with him; your name has come up on more than one occasion."

"Fine" Clare said, "Maybe I'll tell him, or hint a little bit and see how he reacts, maybe."

"I can live with maybe" Alli sang, doing a little dance in her chair. "I have to tell Dave, he's gonna owe me money for this, oooh and I have to tell my mom, she'll be so excited."

"Wait, what? What do your mom and Dave have to do with anything?" Clare questioned.

Alli laughed, her eyes not meeting Clare's, "Well Dave and I might've made a little bet involving you two…"

"Such as?"

"Well I said you two would be back together before the end of the year, Dave thinks you'll wait until next term, you have to get a move on Clare, we're running out of time!"

Clare shook her head, she should've known, she wouldn't be surprised if Adam, Imogen and Fiona had a similar bet going on. "And your mom?"

"Well, when you and I were on the outs, she kinda became my gossip buddy. Jenna was busy with Jake and Sav stopped putting up with it after a few days, so I went to my mom" Alli explained. "Oh Alliah, Elijah and Clare are back together, let me make celebratory samosas" she mocked in an Indian accent.

Clare laughed at the mental image of Mrs. Bhandari and her daughter sitting around the table discussing how awful Heather Poulette's new hair color looks and who Drew Torres should end up with.

"You know Clare" Alli started, her freshly manicured finger swirling over the rim of her glass, "as your best friend it is my duty to give you advice when I see fit…"

"And right now you see fit?" Clare guessed not sure if she wanted to hear Alli's solution, as much as she loved the girl you couldn't help but notice she always had some type of issue in the guy department.

"I do actually, with your little How-Do-I-Tell-Eli-I-Like-Him-Without-Actually-Telling-Him-I-Like-Him Problem."

"It's not that I don't want to tell him, it's complicated" Clare informed as Alli shook her hands wildly.

"Don't care; what I've got will solve all your problems for the rest of your life, including this little Eli thing."

Clare nodded intrigued, "I'm listening."

Alli smiled, leaning across the table, "I call it….flirting."

"Alli" Clare sighed, flopping back into her seat.

"What? Works like a charm, better than just sitting around hoping Eli makes a move" Alli defended. "It's easy, it's fun, and very may just earn you some lip time with that boy of yours if done properly."

Clare shook her head, "That's all fine and dandy, but Alli, I already know how to flirt."

Scoffing, Alli replied, "Girl trust me, you do_ not_ know how to flirt. You _think_ you do, but you can't, just like you think you know how to dance. Lucky for you, I'm such a good friend that I'll teach you all the tricks on how to properly flirt."

Shaking her head Clare laughed, "This is ridiculous."

"Hey I'm trying to help" Alli insisted, "you can keep doing your dorky version of flirting and see where that gets you or you can flirt like a pro" she motioned to herself, "and get the boy. Your choice."

Mulling it over in her head, she gave in; why not give it a shot? As much boy problems that Alli had, none of which involved getting the boy, that she was quite talented in. "Fine."

"Great, now get a pen and some paper" Alli smiled, "you're taking notes."

XXX

"There he is!" Alli exclaimed the next day at school giving Clare a hard shove in the back, "now, go show off your skills!"

Clare managed to regain her balance mid-stumble and turned to glare at her friend, "I see him, thank you very much, turns out Lasik eye surgery does work." Ever since their little lesson on flirting the previous day Alli couldn't wait for Clare to try it out on Eli, hence the shoving at the first sign of him.

Alli laughed, Clare's attempt at intimidation doing not even fazing her, "Just trying to help, go make me proud!" She strutted down the hallway past an unaware Eli and Adam before turning to give Clare once last encouraging smile and continuing on, probably to find Dave.

Clare took a deep breath in, trying to recall all the tips Alli had told her yesterday before making her way over to the two boys.

"Edwards, long time no see" Eli smirked as she approached.

"Aw did you miss me?" Clare smiled; batting her eyelashes like Alli instructed her to.

"Something in your eye, Clare?" Adam asked confused making Eli laugh.

"Um yeah, thanks" she grumbled, rubbing at her eye. This flirting thing was not starting the way she intended it to. "So, how was your guy's night?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Awesome as always" Adam answered. "We went down to the arcade where I beat my high score at the killer zombie game, met up with Drew and Dave, got some hot wings then went back to my place and watched a marathon of monster truck rallies. Overall pretty good night, oh but I forgot to tell you the best part!" he cried smacking his forehead like those people from the fruit drink commercials.

"That's not necessary" Eli shook his head while playing with one of his rings.

"Oh, but it is" Adam laughed, "I'm sure Clare would looooove to hear."

Eli shot him a look clearly telling him to shut up but Adam paid no mind, "Our friend Eli here, set a record for the lowest score on Dance Dance Revolution where he, wait for it" he paused, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two, "lost to an 8 year old girl!"

"What? Is that true?" Clare asked laughing. She had no idea what business Eli had at any dancing game regardless of who he was up against, the boy had two left feet.

"No" Eli grumbled, "She was 12."

"Yeah cause that makes it better" Adam laughed.

With Alli's words in her mind, Clare reached out and placed a hand on Eli's arm, squeezing lightly, "You poor thing." Once again, the reaction she was looking for was nowhere to be found as both boys stopped laughing and stared at her hand as if it was an intruder to their group.

"That was weird" Adam mumbled to himself as Clare withdrew her hand awkwardly.

"So" she started unsure, "do you guys have any plans later on?"

"You shouldn't have said that" Eli warned.

Before she could question what exactly he meant by that Adam interrupted, a large grin plastered on his face and his voice raised in excitement. "We do actually. Clare, you might have noticed there's snow outside."

"You always were the observant one" Clare teased shooting a look out the window. Toronto had gotten its first big chunk of snow over the past two days with most of the accumulation occurring the previous night, she had even received a text from Adam asking her to pray for a school cancelation, turns out God had other plans.

"Well Eli and I were discussing what better way to officially welcome winter than by going sledding?!, Am I right or am I right?"

"Sledding? Do you even own a sled?" Clare asked, trying to remember the last time she had even gone sledding, surely before Darcy left.

"Course I do, I'm a man prepared! Plus Drew and I go every year, but now that he's back with Bianca all he wants to do is make out with her" Adam replied rolling his eyes.

"Can you believe it?" Eli drawled sarcastically.

"I know, right? Dude's crazy" Adam agreed. "Anyway I already asked Fiona and Imogen and they're down, Immy's even gonna bring an extra sled, so what do say, Clare?"

Clare looked from Adam's hopeful face over to Eli who merely raised his eyebrows in question, "Alright" she sighed.

"Booyeah!" Adam sang, throwing his fist in the air. "We'll regroup here after school, cool? Over and out"

Clare laughed watching him run down the hallway yelling to other students, "Guess who's going sledding? Not you, bet you wish you were going sledding!"

"Remind me why we're friends with him?" Eli drawled, a hint of a smile on his face. "Hey I'm kidding" he laughed as Clare slapped him hard on the arm.

"You know you love him" she narrowed her eyes jokingly at him as they made their way to her locker.

"I know, I might even ask him to marry me" Eli responded.

"Ooh, can I be your Maid of Honor?"

"Sure" Eli nodded making them both laugh. "Wait, are you suggesting I'd be the Bride?"

"I don't know, Adam can rock a bowtie pretty well" Clare reasoned taking her books from her locker.

"That he can" Eli nodded. "Well as long as the dress doesn't make me look fat…." He mocked taking her books from her hands as they headed to Clare's first period.

"Don't worry" Clare said, stopping in front of her classroom, "I'm sure you would look fabulous in a dress."

"Oh my gosh, thank you" Eli mocked, placing a hand on his chest in a way the reminded her eerily of Alli.

"No problem" Clare laughed taking her books back from him. They stood for a moment just smiling at each other when the door to the classroom opened up and Connor stuck his head out.

"Clare, Miss Oh says you need to stop staring at your boyfriend and get in class before she marks you tardy" he deadpanned.

Blushing slightly at the realization the entire class was watching her exchange with Eli, she nodded, "Okay, thanks Connor, I'm coming." Only after Connor's head disappeared back into the room did she turn back to Eli, "I guess that's my cue."

Eli nodded, "Guess so. Regroup here after school?"

She laughed "10-4 good buddy."

He smirked giving her a salute, "Over and out" before heading down the hallway to his own class.

XXX

After the final bell rang Clare managed to fight through the crowd of niners who seemed to set up camp outside her class and made her way to Adam's locker where he and Fiona were already waiting.

"Hey, there she is" Adam cried upon noticing her, "Hope you changed into your fun pants cause you're gonna need them."

"Um, no, just my regular pants" Clare laughed looking down at her jeans.

Adam shook his head in mock disappointment, "Shame."

"Are those _your _fun pants?" Fiona accused pointing a finger at Adam who glared in return.

"Every pair of pants I own are fun pants" he informed.

"You are so weird" Fiona laughed shaking her head. "Where's Eli at anyway? I didn't realize you two ever left the other's side" she added nodding at Clare.

"Probably on his way I'm sure" she shrugged. "Did he seem…a little off this morning?" she asked looking over at Adam.

"Isn't he always a little off?" Adam laughed, "And you say I'm weird."

"Adam."

"I don't know, kinda" he shrugged. "He was like that the other night too, but he didn't want to talk about it so I let it go. I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably just in a weird mood, happens to me sometimes."

"You don't say?" Fiona laughed typing away on her phone.

"Hey" a gruff voice said from behind them.

"Speak of the Devil" Fiona mumbled as they turned to see Eli, his coat and scarf already on.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What?" Adam repeated causing Eli to roll his eyes in defeat as he slumped against the locker.

"Where's Imo at? I figured she would be pushing people out of the way to get here first."

He didn't have to wait long for his answer as a squeal sounded from down the hall followed by Imogen, bundled up in her bright blue coat holding a plastic sled over her head as she ran towards their group doing a chant similar to Adam's from that morning.

"Can you believe we're going sledding Clare Edwards? I'm so excited!" she sang before Clare could even reply. "Look!" she exclaimed pulling her mitten off and revealing her shaking hand, "I'm tingling with excitement!"

"Please tell me you don't carry a sled with you everywhere, Immy" Eli said eyeing the plastic circle in her hand.

"Course not, Eli Goldsworthy, that would just be silly!" Imogen laughed. "Daddy always keeps one in his car; he brought it over during his lunch break."

"Why does your dad keep a sled in his car?" Fiona questioned sharing a look with Eli.

"You never know when you'll need one" Imogen answered as if it was obvious, "what if you need to trap a giant spider? Or play giant Frisbee? Plus they make great plates for my animal friends."

"They're also good for sledding" Adam added. "And this" he brought the sled up in front of Imogen as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Well I'm gonna go wait by the car" Eli announced feeling awkward. Adam raised his hand from behind the sleigh to give him a thumbs up as Fiona and Clare quickly followed, not wanting to intrude on the couple's moment.

Clare made sure Fiona was still busy texting away on her phone as she approached Eli, touching him gently on the shoulder, "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy" he answered still looking straight ahead. Already sensing her next words he sighed, "I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering" she shrugged not wanting to push the subject as they approached Hank. Clare leaned against the van watching Fiona almost walk into a few people still typing away on her phone when she heard Eli sigh from beside her. She turned to look at him, noticing the conflict on his face when he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the entrance of Adam and Imogen doing a duet version of their "Going Sledding" chant.

Clare looked back at Eli but he shook his head, indicating whatever he was going to say he wouldn't do so in front of everyone else. She thought about saying something to him or perhaps try one of Alli's flirting techniques, but found herself being ushered into the van by a very impatient Imogen complaining that she was taking too long and that the snow would be melted by the time they got there at the pace she was going.

Giving up for now, Imogen was surprisingly strong for her size, Clare slid across the backseat as Imogen and Adam climbed into the driver and passenger seats respectfully. Adam banged the horn a few times to inspire the same urgency in Fiona and Eli who were talking quietly outside the van.

The older girl raised a finger to Adam for him to hold on as she said a few more words to Eli before putting a comforting hand on his back. Clare watched as they exchanged smiles trying to figure out why Eli would talk to Fiona about whatever was going on with him rather than her but decided to let it slide as the two entered the van, much to the apparent relief of Adam and Imogen.

"About time, Immy's dying over here!" Adam teased motioning to an unmoving Imogen, her mouth agape with her tongue rolling out.

"Oh, they're here? What year is it?" Imogen croaked, seemingly coming back to life.

"Well, judging by your outfit yesterday, 1995" Fiona quipped shooting Imogen a look.

"What's wrong with overalls?" Imogen replied jutting out her lip.

"What _isn't_ wrong with them?"

XXX

After a quick stop at the Torres house to grab the sled the gang arrived at their destination: a big, open clearing on the outskirts of town leading up to a large hill, the snow still untouched.

"It's so pretty" Fiona sang, spinning in a circle to take in the view as Imogen dropped to the ground to make a snow angel while the boys unloaded the van.

"How'd you find this place, Adam?" Clare asked, already in love with the scenery.

"This is where Drew and I would come before we moved to Degrassi. Everyone else would sled at the park by our old school but I didn't really like being around all those people, I was still transitioning from Gracie to Adam so anywhere I went I'd get made fun of" Adam explained grabbing the small plastic sled, forcing Eli to lug the big toboggan by himself. "You see that fence over there?" he pointed to a worn looking fence across the way. "The last time we came Drew got stuck in there. We were racing and he hit a patch of ice, totally lost control and smashed into it" he laughed. "It took me a whole hour to get him out, he's completely useless, just sitting there complaining how he's stuck while I'm doing all the work."

"How old were you guys?" Clare asked imaging a little kid version of Adam and Drew wreaking havoc.

"13 and 14" he answered with a laugh.

"Not surprised" Eli commented. "How did you guys race with just the one sled though?"

Adam shook his head explaining, "Well, we used to have _two_ sleds, but Drew's fat ass broke the other."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Fiona exclaimed, "I've got your Frostival tickets already set aside, so you all owe me $2. No excuses."

"Drew's fat ass reminds you of the Frostival?" Eli laughed, earning a shove from Fiona.

"Can it, Goldsworthy" she snapped only encouraging his laughter.

"Hey, don't couples get a deal?" Adam asked throwing his arm around Imogen.

"Fine, $5" Fiona said rolling her eyes.

Pleased with her answer, Adam and Imogen quickly raced to the top of the hill, eager to leave the first prints in the fresh snow as Fiona hobbled along behind them, careful to follow in the path they left so as not to get snow on her new leggings leaving Eli and Clare behind.

"So, Frostival huh? Sounds great." Clare stated giving Eli a nudge, deciding at that moment Alli's flirting advice wasn't going to do her any good.

"Oh yeah, bright lights, carnies and cotton candy, my three favorite things" he teased.

"But you're still going to show up, right?" Clare asked, trying to keep the desperation out of her tone.

"Course" he nodded, "I'm pretty sure Fi would hunt me down if I skipped. What about you?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun plus all my friends will be there. Alli is even in charge of the kissing booth, her and some girl named Tori."

"Remind me to stay away from the kissing booth" Eli mentioned, shuddering slightly.

Clare smiled, happy Eli seemed put off by the thought of kissing Alli, something her other two exes not only thought about, but actually did. "Speaking of Alli, I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier, at your locker" she clarified by the confused look on his face, "I think I made you uncomfortable. Alli gave me some advice and obviously it didn't work very well."

"It's fine" he shook his head, "you just caught me off guard, but I'm curious, what was the reaction you were looking for if not me tensing up and Adam laughing at you?"

_Oh you know, just for you to flirt back and admit you still have feelings for me too_ Clare thought, "Um…oh look, Adam and Imogen are already at the top of the hill" she sputtered, avoiding Eli's knowing glance. Lucky for her he didn't push any further as they hurried up the hill to join the others.

"Now what?" Fiona asked looking down at the steep slope as Eli and Clare made their way over to the others.

"Now it's time to put your money where your mouth is, Coyne" Adam said gesturing wildly.

Fiona looked around for help, "English please?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam explained, "It means let's race!"

"Are we actually betting on the winner?" Eli asked, "cause I didn't bring a lot of money."

"No man!" Adam threw his hands in the air in frustration. "It's a saying, I had this cool moment and you ruined it. We're gonna race, no money involved, just racing. Come on Imogen; let's show them how it's done."

Eli shook his head as Adam and Imogen loaded up into the smaller, circle sled and the other three headed towards the toboggan. Clare wasn't sure if she should sit in the front, being the smallest, or let Fiona take the front so she could sit in the back with Eli. She didn't have to wonder very long as Fiona directed her to the front of the sleigh after exchanging a glance with Eli.

Clare grasped the rope tightly between her hands trying not to think about how high up they were as Fiona and Eli got situated, his foot kicking her numerous times in the elbow while Fiona tried to decide if she should keep her hands on Clare's waist or her shoulders, eventually settling on her waist earning a laugh from both the boys.

"Alright, on your mark…." Adam started; Imogen lounged across his lap as he held the two handles tightly, his feet being the only thing keep them from flying down the hill. "…get set."

Clare looked back at Eli, who gave her a comforting smile, his hands, like Adam, ready to propel them down the hill. "GO!" Adam yelled and instantly they were speeding off, the weight of their combined bodies shooting them down the hill as little Adam and Imogen were left in the dust.

Clare did her best to keep the sled pointed downhill to avoid any accidents like Drew had, but the snow flying in her face made it hard to see and Fiona's ever tightening grip on her sides wasn't helping. Eventually their momentum died down and they slowed to a stop, her hands still holding the rope in a death grip as a laughing Adam and Imogen finally pulled to a stop next to them.

"Again, again" Imogen sang grabbing the sled and taking off for the top of the hill.

After that first go, all the awkwardness from that day seemed to go with it, leaving them all carefree, the only problem being who was going to ride on which sled. The boys took turns tackling Fiona into the snow as they knew how much she hated it, but even she couldn't keep from laughing as she hurled snow balls at them in retaliation. Imogen was in her own little world, throwing snow into the air and exclaiming that it was snowing before flopping down to create snow angels. When Clare would take too long on her trek back up the hill Eli would throw her over his shoulder and race up it as Adam tried to do the same with Imogen until Fiona would jump on his back, sending all three of them into the ground.

They all took turns racing each other, Adam and Clare vs. Eli, Fiona and Imogen in which Adam and Clare dominated as their sled started spinning out of control from their speed, but Adam's kung-fu grip on the handles prevented them from crashing. Then, they tried boys vs. girls with Eli sprawled across Adam on the small plastic sled as the girls filed into the toboggan. The boys being too top-heavy, their sled turned over immediately, giving the girls an easy win. Fiona and Imogen won by a landslide in the next round as the other sled flipped over sideways, throwing Eli, Adam and Clare into the snow about halfway down the hill.

"Alright, alright, that was good" Eli said, motioning to a triumphant Fiona and Imogen who were still doing their victory dance even at the top of the hill, "but let The Master show you how it's done, Clare?"

She looked down at his extended hand and back up to his face, still a little hesitant around him. His cheeks were bright red from the cold; his messy hair matted to his forehead from the melted snow, but in his eyes was all the assurance she needed, the obvious wall he had up earlier that day no longer there.

Nodding her head, Clare grabbed his hand in hers as he helped her onto his lap; placing a secure arm around her while the other gripped the small sled beneath them. She snuck a glance back at him, hoping she wasn't making him uncomfortable.

Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Hey, I've got you, I'm not going to let anything bad happen okay?" She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment as her stomach fluttered uncomfortably, either from being on a flimsy plastic sled at the top of a hill or how she was sitting in Eli Goldsworthy's lap on a flimsy plastic sled at the top of a hill. Sensing her nerves, he pulled her tighter to him so she could faintly feel his heart beating against her back as his breath tickled the back of her neck, _this was so not helping_.

Before she knew it, Adam cried Go and they were off, hurtling down the hill at an alarming rate, fearfully Clare grabbed onto Eli's hand clutching the handle, holding on for dear life. She closed her eyes, listening to Eli's laughter as they kept going, she could hear the wind whistling in her ears and Adam's faint shouts, but the thing that caught her attention was Eli's worried, "Oh shit."

Immediately she snapped her eyes open, but it was too late. They had hit a raised sheet of ice, instantly sending them airborne. Clare didn't know if they were 3 meters in the air or 2 centimeters, but she was positive she was going to die. Squeezing her eyes shut once more, she screamed as she waited for her inevitable plummet to the earth.

Surprisingly, well to Clare at least, when they did land only a few seconds later, she didn't die. Nope, they managed to land halfway on the sled before their momentum threw them off, sending them rolling down the hill until they finally came to a stop with Eli slumped over top of Clare and their sled continuing its course downhill without a driver.

Clare was still in shock from not only surviving the crash, but coming out unscathed that she didn't even realize Eli was on top of her…for a moment at least. The groan coming out of his mouth as he raised his head, just a few inches from hers, however clued her in to the situation.

"Shit, Clare, I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"It's fine" she breathed, trying not to look at his lips. The same lips she couldn't get out of her head the past few days, the same lips Alli suggested she just go ahead and kiss already. It would be easy to, all she had to do was tilt her head up and they would be kissing. It was so tempting.

Eli gulped, probably just noticing their proximity as his eyes instantly dropped down to her own lips. She cautiously brought her hand up to brush away the snow from his bangs and when he didn't move away she took that as a sign. Slowly, Clare brought her face to his, but before she could connect their lips he pulled away, his guard coming back up.

"Um, we should…" he trailed before standing and brushing himself off as she did the same, the hurt written all over her face but he refused to look at her. "Are…are you okay?" he asked making her wonder if he meant from the crash or his rejection.

"I'm fine" she replied shortly as Adam and the girls came running over, their little moment not going unnoticed as Fiona instantly went over to Eli's side, whispering a few words in his ear with him giving her a curt nod in reply.

"Holy shit, you guys! That was epic!" Adam shouted motioning for Clare and Eli to give him high fives.

"What? Oh, the crash" Clare mumbled, still glaring at Eli and Fiona.

"It was just like something from the movies" Adam continued, too excited to notice the newfound tension, "you hit that ice and I swear it was like slow motion, you know? I was just like 'no way' and then you crashed and I was like 'damn!', it was seriously cool."

"Maybe we should head home" Fiona suggested eyeing the sky, "it's starting to get dark."

"Boo!" Imogen cried, "Eli and I haven't gone yet, please Fions? Please, please, please?"

"Alright" Adam said clapping his hands together, "I guess I can kick your ass one more time."

"Oh we'll see about that Mr. Torres" Imogen sang before grabbing Eli's hand and making for the top of the hill once more.

Clare sat in the front of the toboggan gripping the rope tightly with Fiona's hands on her waist and Adam's sneakers on either side of her. Across from her was Eli, all happy go lucky with Imogen in his lap. Now, Clare wasn't a particularly jealous person, but she was still a little bitter from his latest rejection just to see him with his ex-girlfriend in his lap, laughing away as he tickled her sides.

"Hey now, that's my woman" Adam teased, "keep your hands to yourself, Goldsworthy." Eli only tightened his grip around Imogen at Adam's words, making the others laugh as Clare tried to keep herself under control. She had been hurt before, no doubt, but this type of aggression was something new to her and she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Maybe all the weeks of buildup Eli had been giving her only to reject her, maybe it was the fact he was all cuddled up with his ex, or the fact that he had been refusing to talk to her all day but didn't seem to have any problem talking to Fiona, either way, it was getting to her.

Suddenly, Eli and Imogen took off, their laughter still floating in the air as Adam cried out "Hey, cheaters!" With a few good shoves from Adam, they set off, still a good distance behind the other two. Even though they were gaining a good amount of speed, Clare watched as Eli and Imogen made it to the bottom of the hill, Imogen jumping around excited for the win.

"Damn cheaters" she heard Adam curse from behind her as they neared the bottom, their sled still moving at a rapid pace.

Unaware of her actions, Clare realized their sled was charging right at Eli and Imogen, still ignorant in their victory bliss, maybe it was gravity, perhaps fate or bad luck, or maybe it was the fact Clare was steering them in that direction, who knows.

Imogen managed to see them coming and got out of the way before a collision…Eli wasn't so lucky. He had his back to the sled, still laughing at the look on Adam's face as they took off to pay attention to the commotion behind him.

Clare could hear Adam's urgent cries of "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" from behind her and Fiona's shrill scream, but all she could focus on was Eli and the hurt she felt.

Suddenly, they hit him, right in the back of the legs as they sped on and he was taken airborne once more before landing in a heap on the ground.

There was a large pile of snow that had built up and fortunately brought them to a halt as they smashed into it, further preventing them from running down any other ex-boyfriends.

Adam and Fiona instantly ran over to Eli once they stopped, but Clare took her time, feeling at peace now that she had gotten the anger out of her system…but it didn't last long. The guilt flooded her senses as she realized just what she had done when she saw Eli laying on the ground holding his right leg…the same leg he had broken last spring.

"Dude, are you okay? I'm sorry man, we were just going so fast, I didn't even see you until it was too late" Adam was saying not sure what he could do to help his friend. Imogen stood behind him, her hand over her mouth looking worried as Fiona sat crouched by his side.

"Oh my gosh Eli, I'm so sorry" Clare said rushing over to him to inspect the damage.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" he insisted, but the grimace on his face said otherwise.

Eventually they got him back to the van, Adam and Fiona had to help him limp his way over, but he got there. Imogen sang to the radio as Adam tried to explain to Drew over the phone how to make spaghetti, apparently it was date night for him and Bianca while Fiona typed away on her phone presumably to Holly J, leaving Eli and Clare alone once more.

"Does it hurt?" she asked shyly as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"I told you Clare, it's fine."

"I really am sorry" she insisted, placing her hand over his.

"You said that already" he replied, pulling his hand from hers and stuffing them deep into his pockets so she couldn't try again.

Clare tried to hold herself together at his action, why was he being so cold? "Are you mad at me?" she whispered, a slight tremble in her voice, "because I am sorry Eli, it was an-"

He sighed loudly, his head falling back, "No Clare, I just" he covered his face with his hands in frustration, "I can't do this right now, okay? Drop it."

She could feel the tears sting her eyes at the harshness of his tone, what was going on with him? Sure, she ran him over with a sled and that was pretty crappy of her, but this attitude he had with her and only her had been going on all day and she did was getting fed up. What could she have done to piss him off so much?

"OMG Clare, this top would look amazing on you" Fiona commented from beside her. Turning to look, Clare realized she was on some clothing website, checking out the deals and was pointing out a gorgeous blue top that was worth more than Jake's truck she was willing to bet. Clare was about to tell the other girl she wasn't in the mood for shopping at the moment when she caught Fiona's eye and it became obvious to her: Fiona was trying to distract Clare from the obvious tension between her and Eli and for that she was very grateful for the girl beside her.

Adam must have caught on to the friction as he dropped Eli off first, not after helping him to the door of course then proceeding to Clare's house despite the fact Fiona's loft wasn't all too far, _probably to discuss what the hell just happened_ she thought. She said goodbye and watched as they drove off before entering the house ready to call Alli and tell her just how well her flirting advice worked for her.

XXX

The next day, after a very long talk with Alli about how her flirting techniques failed her (Alli insisted it was Clare who failed them); she sat alone in her house flipping through one her many novels trying to find something to do. Her mom and Glen had gone to an antique store downtown while Jake went to hang out with his friend Mo at his house.

She wasn't in the mood to read, she wasn't really in the mood to do anything, but thought if she went through her books they might spark something inside of her to prevent her from completely wasting her day, but try as she might, it wasn't happening. With a heavy sigh she placed her John Green book back on the shelf a few away from the _Fight Club_ novel she had got on her first date with Eli.

He was like a little kid in a candy shop that night, the big grin never leaving his face; Clare could have sworn he almost squealed with glee when Chuck answered one of his questions. Afterwards Eli had bought her this book, even though she already owned a copy and had Chuck himself sign it along with the stacks Eli had brought along.

Clare smiled to herself, losing herself in the memory as she pulled the book from its resting place. Careful not to bend the cover, she opened it up to the cover page that had Chuck Palahniuk's messy scrawl on top of it with a short message and the date. _Was it really that long ago?_ Clare thought. It seemed so far, yet she could remember tugging on Eli's tie as if it was only yesterday.

Ruefully, she placed the book back on the shelf a little harder than she intended as the memories of the previous day flooded her mind. They were doing so well she thought, ever since her and Eli started hanging out again things had been going smoothly, sure there were other issues on the side, but between them things were great…or at least they had been.

She wasn't sure if it was the painful flirting she attempted to pull on him, but he didn't seem to want anything to do with her. He had opened up briefly after they had been sledding, only to close himself off again, such a distinct change from the first date memories she had been caught up in.

Suddenly determined, Clare stood up and grabbed her coat as her marched downstairs, she was not going to let this little bump in the road ruin her friendship with Eli. Maybe he didn't think her apology the previous day was sincere enough and the fact that she ran him over couldn't be helping much. She had her mind set on doing whatever it took to get back in his good books; they had built up such a great relationship just for things to turn downhill at some amateur flirting and reckless sledding.

Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as cold as the day before as Clare made the walk over to the Goldsworthy house, only slipping a few times, what had to be a personal best. Only mildly frozen, she raised her fist to knock, taking a moment to thank God for Bullfrog's car in the driveway, she could only imagine walking over here and for no one to be home.

She didn't have to wait long as Cece Goldsworthy, apron around her waist and flour on her Def Leppard shirt, opened the door. "Baby Girl, I didn't know you were coming over! Come on in, I'm making cookies, I promise not to burn them this time, you wanna help?"

"Oh thanks Cece" Clare smiled, the small house smelling deliciously of sugar cookies as the older woman took her coat. "I was actually here to talk to Eli if that's okay? He _is_ here right?"

"That little brat didn't tell me he invited you" Cece glared up at the ceiling as if her irritation could penetrate walls.

"Oh he doesn't know I'm here" Clare corrected quickly.

A look of realization quickly replaced her annoyance, "Oh, okay. Well go on up sweetie, but make sure you knock real loud first, Bullfrog and I learned that one the hard way" she laughed.

Clare nodded as Cece headed back into the kitchen singing an old Twisted Sister song as she did. She tried to listen as she stood outside Eli's door, hoping for a clue as to what she could expect, but there was nothing. Normally he would have his radio playing that stuff he calls music at any hour of the day, but not today, the fact slightly unnerving Clare as she knocked briskly against the wood.

"Cece I told you I don't want any of your damn cookies" Eli grumbled from the other side.

"She's not going to be happy to learn that" Clare teased. She could faintly hear the springs of his bed squeak and his heavy footsteps before the door swung open, revealing a tired looking Eli, dressed in a black Offspring shirt and a pair of dark sweatpants.

"Clare…what are you doing here?" he eyed her up and down as his brow only furrowed more.

"I came to see you" she smiled, hoping to brighten his mood…to no avail, "and to apologize."

He stood a moment longer before he retreated back into his room, the door still open as Clare took that as a good sign, following him in. Closing the door behind her, she sat down at the chair by his desk as he flopped back onto his bed, placing an ice pack on his right ankle, the action making Clare cringe.

"Does it hurt?" she asked eyeing what looked like a dark bruise before Eli pulled the leg of his pants down to cover it.

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle" he replied shortly.

"I really am sorry Eli" she insisted, "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was just so upset and then there you were…"

"Wait" he interrupted, "are you saying you ran me over _on purpose_?"

She looked up, the guilt written all over her face as she prepared for his anger, ready to beg for his forgiveness, but instead was met with his laughter.

"Damn, Edwards" he shook his head.

Clare looked around bewildered, waiting for Ashton Kutcher and his _Punk'd_ buddies to jump out, yeah she knows he's not on it anymore but when she watched it he was, deal with it. "Are you laughing at me?" she accused.

He held up his hand, his forefinger and thumb a few centimeters apart, indicating he was in fact laughing at her. "It's just, it's you!" he tried to explain, "You're like the nicest person on the planet…and you ran me over."

"I really am sorry" she insisted as she too, laughed at his logic.

Eli waved a dismissing hand, "Don't worry about it, I'll live, it's just a little awkward to walk on. But now that the truth is out, why _did_ you run me over?"

Clare's laughter suddenly died down, she knew she wouldn't be able to weasel out of this one. Shrugging she mumbled, "I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" he asked not following.

Clare sighed, spinning in a full circle in his chair before he stuck a hand out to stop her, not in the mood for one of her games. "Imogen" she admitted, still avoiding his eyes.

"What?" he sat up completely, his hand still on her chair pulling her close. "Clare, why would you be jealous of Imo?" he asked clearly unsure.

She ran an irritated hand through her hair, "I don't know. It's just…you were acting so weird around me…" she saw how his eyes instantly dropped to the floor at her words, "…and then you were all cuddly with her. And every time I tried to talk to you, it seemed like I was making you mad, but every time I turn around there you are with Fiona talking away. I just, felt left out I guess and my anger got the better of me just in time to run you over."

"Clare" Eli said softly, the tone of his voice catching her by surprise, "you have nothing to be jealous of. Immy and I we're just friends, you know that and I wasn't talking to Fi in spite of you. It's just Fi and I, we get each other." He paused, obviously uncomfortable with the topic before a small smirk graced his face, "That's another thing we have in common."

She shot him a questioning look, not sure where he was going with this.

He smiled, "We both do stupid things when we're jealous. I smash computers and slip ipecac into people's drinks while you just run over them with a sled."

Clare smiled lightly, agreeing they both let their emotions get the best of them at times, but something he said caught her attention. "You never told me why you broke that computer..."

"Shit" he mumbled, giving her a sheepish smile, "any chance you'll forget I said that?"

"On one condition" she started, catching his eye, "you tell me why you've been acting so strange around me."

Instantly Eli's eyes tore away from hers, "Clare, come on" he groaned.

"What? We're friends, we talk about this sort of thing" she defended. "When I was upset you were there for me and if there's something going on with you I want to be there for you. Was it something I did? If I made you uncomfortable somehow you need to tell me and I'll make sure I won't do it anymore…was it the flirting? I told you that was Alli's stupid idea-"

"Clare" he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from rambling on, "you're fine, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why have you been acting so…off lately?" she whispered, trying to read his face.

Reluctantly Eli sighed, leaning back onto the bed, his voice just above a whisper, "I…I'm in a bit of a down swing right now" he admitted. He looked over at her face as he explained further, "Being bipolar, even with therapy and medication you still have your highs and lows…right now this is a low point. This isn't the first time, Dr. Frank says it's just one of those things I have to get used to, I even have a mood journal I'm supposed to track them in."

"How long has this been going on?" Clare asked, willing him to look her in the eye once more.

He shrugged noncommittally, "A few days, they don't seem to last too long. I think the longest one I had lasted about a week or so."

"What exactly does that mean, a low point?" Clare asked not wanting to jump to conclusions, he already seemed uncomfortable enough.

"I have a hard time sleeping, not much of an appetite and I don't really feel like doing anything. If you guys weren't there to drag me along I probably would've just stayed home yesterday." He sighed deeply, his hand running through his hair; "I just feel real sad, like I'm worthless" he let out a humorless laugh.

"You're not worthless" Clare argued, wondering if a hug would be outside of his comfort level at the moment, "why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

He shrugged noncommittally, "Everyone else has seen me like this already, they've had to deal with me, and I didn't want you to know something was wrong. I didn't" he paused looking up at her, "I didn't want my illness to drive you away again."

"Eli" Clare sighed, standing to move beside him on the bed, gently taking one of his hands in hers "I don't ever want you to feel that way. You're not going to drive me away."

"I did before" he pointed out gruffly.

"Things are different now. Before, we didn't know what was going on with you, you weren't' acting like yourself and it was scary" she recalled squeezing his hand to keep herself together, "But you've gotten help, you're doing so much better and one little low point isn't going to change any of that. I'm here, as long as you need me. I don't want you to be afraid to talk about your feelings with me and that goes for everything. We can't have a good friendship while walking on eggshells around each other."

"Well in that case, there's something I should tell you" Eli started, turning to Clare with a serious look in his eyes; "…your taste in music is atrocious."

It took her a moment to register exactly what he said, but the small smirk creeping onto his face gave it all away, "Hey!" she said affronted, "I do believe it was me that turned you onto Arcade Fire"

He smiled, "One decent band isn't going to change anything."

"You're impossible" she laughed, nudging his shoulder. He smiled back at her before his features grew soft and he was giving her that look again, the one that could bring a blush to her cheeks and butterflies to her stomach. She started to grow uncomfortable as he blatantly stared at her, the intense look in his eyes making her feel raw and exposed to him.

Eli squeezed her hand, bringing her eyes back up to his own as he spoke just above a whisper, "I really missed you."

Clare smiled softly, she chalked it up to his current vulnerable state, but that didn't make her any less happy to hear the words they had both been dying to say since they rekindled their friendship, "I really missed you too Eli. Don't worry, those times are behind us, I'm not going anywhere."

For the second time in 2 days she watched as his eyes dipped down to her lips, she tried to ignore the little jolt she felt at his actions, she knew he would pull back in a matter of seconds just as he did the day before.

But to her immense surprise, he didn't pull back, instead he moved forwards ever so slowly, giving her a chance to turn away. Clare wasn't having any of that, _oh my God he's actually going to kiss_ me she thought excitedly as his eyes fluttered closed.

She brought her hand up to his chest, gripping his shirt tight in her hand just as the tips of their noses brushed, she was so close.

Right as their lips barely grazed each other's Eli's bedroom room swung open as Cece walked in holding a platter of cookies, totally oblivious, "Cookies are done, thought you kids might be hungr-OH MY GOSH!"

Both teens flew backwards as if they had been burned at Cece's intrusion, Eli's back slamming against his headboard as Clare shot up to the other side of the room, a dark blush coating both their cheeks.

"I am so sorry!" Cece exclaimed her eyes wide while she looked frantically between the two, "just pretend that didn't happen, look, I'm leaving, I'm not even here!"

She quickly backed out of the door she just came from and slammed it shut, only to poke her head back in, earning a groan from her son, "Sorry, me again, I forgot your cookies." Cece placed the plate full of cookies onto the floor as she apologized once more and retreated for good this time, an awkward silence left in her wake.

Clare stood over to the side of the room, unsure of what to do as she glanced over at Eli, his eyes wide and avoiding her as he stared down at his lap. "I think I should go" she said, her voice cracking despite herself.

"Yeah."

She waited a few seconds for some type of goodbye, but assumed by his actions she wasn't going to get one. Nodding to herself, Clare quickly turned on her heel and headed out the door, nearly running into Cece who was standing just outside the door looking guilty.

"Oh hey Baby Girl, leaving so soon? I've got some more cookies baking if you want to stay."

"Um thanks Cece, but I should be getting home…I've got...curfew" Clare tried lamely avoiding the hopeful woman's eyes.

"A curfew? It's only 5:30" Cece questioned looking at her watch.

"Yeah, my parents are pretty strict" she mumbled wishing Cece would move so she could make her escape down the stairs.

The older woman nodded unconvinced, "Well at least let me give you a ride and I can pack of tin of cookies for you?"

"That's okay, I'd rather walk" Clare answered knowing she needed some time to go over what just happened, Alli was going to have a heyday.

"Okay, I'll have Eli take some cookies to school for you. Bye Honey" Cece called as Clare raced down the stairs and out the door.

Taking a look back at her son's door she figured she ought to do some damage control. Peeking into the door once more she walked over to Eli, still stunned on his bed.

"So…" Cece started, taking a seat on his bed, "did I totally ruin things for you and Clare? I'm so sorry, I should've knocked, I wasn't thinking."

Before Eli could reply Bullfrog walked into the room, his hair a mess, clearly he had been asleep moments before "What's goin' on with all this door-slamming? Can't a man get some sleep around here?" He looked from Eli, still quiet on his bed over to his wife who was trying to send him a message by nodding towards Eli. Never good at being discreet, Bullfrog shrugged, "What? Did I miss something?"

Cece sighed, at least she tried, "I walked in on the kids kissing just a moment ago" she admitted.

"We didn't kiss!" Eli exclaimed, finally speaking, as Bullfrog jumped at his voice.

"Well you were on your way" his mother argued.

"Little Clarabelle?" Bullfrog interrupted, missing several details.

Cece nodded, "You know I'm always doing that, I just have a knack for ruining moments" she laughed. "Remember the time your father and I were going to go to that charity concert, but he forgot the car keys and you two were going at in on the couch when we came back inside?

Or when I found you in your bedroom after school, who knew little Clare could be so handsy? My girl!"

"Cece!" Eli exclaimed.

"Hey don't forget that time we caught 'em in the back of Morty!" Bullfrog added, ruffling Eli's hair.

"Bullfrog!"

"Oh of course, Clare was so embarrassed" Cece said thinking back on the flustered girl.

"Yeah and the boy here kept trying to cover himself as if we didn't know what was going on" Bullfrog laughed.

"Dad!" he tried once more.

"Don't worry honey, there's always next time, I promise not to interrupt, maybe you could put a sock on your door, that's what we did back in my day" Cece recalled, sharing a wink with her husband.

"Don't you get it?" Eli yelled, gaining both adults' attention, "there's not going to be a 'next time'. I just got caught up in the moment; it was stupid, I'm glad you walked in when you did."

Bullfrog cocked an eyebrow as he stage whispered to his wife, "…is he doing that sarcastic thing again?"

Cece shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Rolling his eyes, Eli huffed, "I'm being honest! Clare and I…we're better off as friends. It's time I start accepting that."

"Okay honey" Cece said, not wanting to further upset him as her and Bullfrog slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Eli took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, it seemed like a thousand different emotions were pumping through him and he couldn't focus. Frustrated, he picked up the plate of cookies still resting on his floor and hurled it at the wall, the plate shattering as he fell back onto his bed thinking of the awkward upcoming school day where he'd have to face Clare once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know I suck at this whole updating business, what else is new? I don't have a whole lot of time to sit down and write to begin with and when I do the Degrassi writers like to suck anything positive from the new episodes so I'm left with absolutely zero inspiration. I'm trying guys. **

**Only one chapter left after this and if I'm taking too long to update just drop by my tumblr, cheapnovelty87. Nothing like a good kick in the pants to inspire me. As always I don't own Degrassi, blink-182 or any other pop culture references. Thanks for putting up with me for this long. **

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

Clare sat in the passenger seat of Jake's truck as he pulled up to school the following Monday after Cece's intrusion on her and Eli's "moment". She kept waiting for him to bring up their almost kiss, maybe in a flirty text suggesting they pick up where they left off or some big grand gesture like something from the movies, but to no avail.

The entire weekend she received no calls, texts, smoke signals, nothing. Not even one of his spontaneous visits to take her out to the park where they would sit and swing for hours or he and Adam dragging her to the theatre downtown where they would see the least popular show so they could substitute their own voices over the characters. Clare even checked his facerange and twitter profiles to see if he had made any updates in a slightly desperate state, but no luck there, only the expected school gossip and more selfies than she had ever wished to encounter.

Finally, with a little help from Alli she managed to calm herself down, maybe he was just busy. It's not like she had made any attempts to contact him either, partially because she was unsure if he was still amidst a downswing, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by forcing him to talk about it. If he wanted to talk he knew where to find her.

Still, Clare couldn't help the anxious feeling that grew over her as each day went by. She hadn't let her cell phone leave her side in case he tried to call, once even hopping out of the shower soaking wet, positive she heard it ring. She wouldn't classify her behavior as desperate, more like…giddy. Cece's disturbance and the awkwardness aside, Clare was really glad they were finally taking a step in that direction. All weekend she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind, even if technically, it didn't happen. She was sure he was doing the same, both of them taking the weekend to think things over before they did anything drastic. She would see him today and they would talk then…and she could not wait.

Finally Jake's truck pulled into his usual spot, the Toronto snow crunching beneath his tires as he turned down the drone of Tom Petty's voice on the radio with a flick of his wrist. Looking around the lot, Clare smiled, seeing the Torres van in all its grace, parked haphazardly in the otherwise structured looking lot.

If Adam was here maybe Eli was as well, she knew occasionally Adam would give Eli rides in the morning and she couldn't help but hope today was one of those rarities.

Just as she was about to get out of the truck, Clare caught Jake giving her an odd look as he slouched back in his seat, content with hanging out in his truck until it was time for class, never being the punctual one.

"What?" she questioned.

Jake laughed, nodding at her as if that explained everything. "You're so….smiley, it's not normal for this hour."

"Why shouldn't I be 'smiley'?" she asked using his term, "I finished reading that new book of mine yesterday, I didn't have any homework and it's beautiful out. There, three good reasons for anyone to be so happy in the morning."

"Beautiful? It's cloudy," Jake mumbled peering up at the sky.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Clare asked making her step-brother laugh once more.

"Hey I was just asking, no need to get so defensive," he smiled. "Trying to make sure you're smiling for the right reasons."

Clare shot him a look, "And what would be a wrong reason for me to be happy?"

"I don't know," Jake drawled, "some stuff Jesus wouldn't want you doing…" He mimicked holding a joint to his mouth with his fingers as Clare shook her head. "..Or you know, a boy."

Shielding her face from him, Clare quickly exited the truck, catching the smug look on his face as she turned for the school, shaking her head at his antics, glad they were getting along much better these days compared to their awkward painful beginning.

Entering the school, Clare looked around at the familiar faces, KC and Connor over by the media room looking through a book, Dave leaning against his locker typing away on his phone presumably to Alli, even Bianca and Drew looking awfully cozy snuggled up between lockers, but no sign of the black haired boy she was looking for.

Clare headed to her own locker to grab her books for her first class of the day and decided it wouldn't hurt to walk by Eli's locker on the way to class, you know, take the scenic route. Once she got there she couldn't help but smile to see none other than Eli himself, seemingly in his own world as he robotically grabbed his books with a blank look on his face.

As she approached she couldn't help but notice he looked a bit rough compared to his normal look. His usually sleek hair was sticking up in odd places in the back as though he'd spent a good chunk of the morning running his fingers through it; the skin beneath his eyes was dark, making him seem even paler.

Still, Clare was too excited to see him to be put off by his dark appearance, hell it was one of the things that first attracted her to Eli.

"Hey," she greeted softly, smiling up at him shyly.

He glanced at her briefly before returning to his locker mumbling, "Clare, hi."

"How's your leg? It's not hurting you, is it?"

"My leg?" he grumbled distracted, "no, it's fine, everything is fine."

"Okay…how was your weekend?" she tried again, hoping to get a bit more of a response from him.

"Busy," he replied shortly.

"Oh. Well I hope you're not too busy tonight, there's a new art museum that just opened up downtown…I thought maybe we could check it out?" Clare suggested, trying to keep the hopeful edge out of her tone.

Eli's face darkened with something she couldn't recognize as he closed his eyes tightly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Clare."

"Why not? If you have therapy or something tonight we can just go some other time," she tried once more, not wanting to push him but letting him know she wanted this.

"Just stop, okay?" he snapped, catching the attention of several students around, reminding her of another time he lashed out at her in a hallway.

He waited a few seconds for the extra students eyeing them to go back to whatever they were doing before taking a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, you didn't deserve that."

"It's alright Eli, are you feeling okay?" Clare asked worriedly, dipping her head in an effort to meet his averted eyes.

"Just peachy," he said slamming his locker, muttering something under his breath as he turned to her, his fingers back at work within his hair. "After you left the other day, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" Clare laughed. "You don't owe me anything, Eli. Cece already apologized for walking in on us about a thousand times, it's fine."

"I'm not apologizing for what Cece did, I'm apologizing for what _I_ did" he said, getting frustrated.

"But you didn't _do_ anything," Clare pointed out confused. "_Or_ are you trying to say you're sorry for what you didn't get to do? Because I'm sure you could think of a way to make it up to me," she smiled suggestively as she moved closer to him.

"No," Eli replied flatly, his brow furrowing at the space between them. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. You're my friend and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, it won't happen again."

"Well that's very…noble of you," Clare laughed, "but it's really not necessary. In fact," she stepped closer to him once more, her hand on his chest and her face inches from his, "I bet if you were to try again right now, you'd find the result quite satisfactory."

"You don't get it, do you?" he said harshly, pushing her away from him, "there's nothing going on between us, we're just friends, get it through your head."

Yanking his bag off the ground, Eli stormed away leaving Clare with only one thought running through her mind: _What the hell just happened?_

XXX

After Eli's outburst that morning, Clare had gone straight to Alli and recalled the whole scenario, the other girl just as baffled as she had been.

Clare kept replaying the past few weeks in her head trying to figure out when she stepped out of line. Things had been great at the movie theatre and running him over with a sled couldn't have scored her too many points, but he had said he'd forgiven her actions and even was the one to initiate their almost kiss.

She was lost.

Clare had spent so much time thinking about where she went wrong that she was even told off in one of her classes, something that would have practically traumatized her old self but now she couldn't even find it in her to care, shrugging it off as her mind kept going over Eli's words from earlier.

She had thought about asking Adam what his deal was, surely he would know what was going through Eli's head, but the only class she had with him so far he'd spent the majority joking around with Dave and as much as Clare wanted information, she wasn't about to broadcast it in front of the other students around them.

She could always ask Jake, he was in fact a guy and certainly would know about the crazy ways their minds work, but Clare really didn't want to let him know things with her and Eli were less than stellar after everything he had warned her about.

"Clare," a deep voice called, breaking her train of thought. Not recognizing the voice, she looked up to find Connor towering over her desk with a confused look upon his face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"The bell rang," he answered, "class is over, it's lunch time. Everyone already left but you're still here, aren't you going to eat lunch?"

Clare looked around realizing Connor was right, the whole class had disappeared, even the teacher. She glanced up seeing he was still waiting for her to answer. "Sorry Connor, I guess I got a little distracted, thanks for getting my attention."

He nodded, still eyeing her apprehensively.

_Great, now even Connor thinks I'm weird._

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Sometimes when I'm thinking about a math formula I think real hard, what problem are you trying to solve?"

"No math, just a stupid, confusing boy," she mumbled, further puzzling the boy before her. "Can I ask you something, Connor?" a sudden thought coming to her mind as he signaled for her to continue. "Let's say there's a boy and a girl, they're just friends but they both really like each other…or at least it seems that way. One day they almost kiss and then suddenly the boy gets all weird and distant, why would he do that? He's always so flirty, it must mean he likes her back so why the hot and cold?"

Connor shrugged, not sure if she was still talking to him or just mumbling to herself, "Maybe the girl has bad breath?"

Clare sighed defeated, what was she expecting, Connor was simple, Eli…not so much. "Thanks, Connor."

After Connor assured her that if she ever had a math or science question he'd be of much more help, Clare eventually made her way to the cafe. Already planning on sitting with Alli for the day, certainly she could survive one day of Alli and Dave's constant flirting, when Adam waved her over, already in their usual spot with the other three.

Maybe Eli had explained everything to Adam, it was all sorted out and they were just going to tell Clare about their big funny joke they were all in on or something just as extravagant.

Upon sitting down, Clare quickly realized that was not the case, Eli letting out a loud sigh at her arrival as she sat across from him, instantly throwing the other three off.

"So how's life? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Adam cried happily, reaching over to take Eli's brownie off his plate.

"Busy," Eli grunted, much as he did with Clare that morning.

"Busy with that? You didn't do anything with us all weekend," Adam asked as he bit into his burger.

"Busy with stuff," Eli snapped making the other boy raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Well damn, forget I asked. How about you Clare, do anything fun over the weekend?"

She glanced at Eli, who hadn't looked at her since she sat down before answering Adam, "Nothing worth talking about."

"Note to self, find less boring friends," Adam mumbled earning a slap from Fiona.

"Hey, I am not boring!" she chastised. "My weekend was divine, I went down to New York to see Declan and Holly J, that cunning minx, surprised us all with a visit. We went shopping, put up Christmas decorations and went ice skating at the Rockefeller Center."

"Ooh I love ice skating!" Imogen chirped, clapping her hands enthusiastically, "Adam Torres we should all go ice skating somewhere! I don't care if we just flood your drive way, I wanna ice skate!"

"Sounds cool to me, as long as you guys are fine with the idea of me showing you all up," Adam joked.

"Bring it Torres, my mom had me take lessons in grade school," Fiona informed smugly.

"Well we can't all be as great as Fiona," he rolled his eyes, "as long as I'm better than Eli, I'll be fine."

"Aw can Eli not skate?" Imogen mocked in a child-like tone.

"Let me put it this way," Adam said laughing, "half the time he'll be falling on his ass and the other half ogling over Clare while _on_ his ass."

Their laughter was quickly interrupted by the loud screech of Eli's chair as he stood up and walked out of the cafe, leaving a large awkward silence in his wake.

"…Was it something I said" Adam asked, his joking tone no longer present in his voice.

Finding no other way around it, Clare regretfully informed them about everything that had been going on with her and Eli, from their almost kiss to his outburst that morning, keeping the more intimate details to herself.

Once she was finished she waited for someone to say something, anything, an explanation to his behavior or some reassurance for her not to worry, but nothing.

"Will somebody say something please?" Clare pleaded, the stunned silence killing her as she glanced around the table at Imogen's pouty face and Fiona who appeared more than a little uncomfortable at the topic.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Adam announced, standing up, intending to follow Eli until both Imogen and Clare sprung up, holding him back by his hoodie. Clare wasn't the biggest fan of Eli's attitude as of late, but an ass kicking surely couldn't help the matter.

"Adam relax, you don't need to do anything drastic, maybe I was pressuring him, making him uncomfortable. I'm the one in the wrong here," Clare said, an edge of sadness in her voice.

"That's bullshit and you know it Clare, I'm tired of that ass messing with your head like this!" he yelled, returning to his seat and not happy about it.

"He's not, he's just-"

"Stop defending him, Clare," Adam interrupted.

"Look, we didn't really get a chance to talk this morning; maybe I just caught him at a bad time. I'll talk to him after school okay? Until then put the guns away," Clare said keeping her voice calm.

"Fine," Adam nodded, "but if he's still a dick to you after your talk, I'm kicking his ass."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

XXX

Clare stood by her locker five minutes after the final bell had sounded, signaling the end of the school day. Adam had spoken to her moments before letting her know that if her and Eli's talk turned sour all she had to do was call him and he'd be there, ready to set Eli up for an ass-kicking appointment.

Imogen had found her after class as well to inform her that Eli would be in the weight room, the girl clearly had her sources and knew how to use them. Normally Clare frowned upon the quirky girl's nosey ways but today she found she had nothing but appreciation for her investigating.

Finally, mustering up whatever courage she had left, she started her way to the weight room hoping Eli's mood had vastly improved since that morning.

Clare had only been to the weight room twice before, always finding the place a bit intimidating: once in grade nine where Alli had insisted it was the best place to meet cute guys and all they had to do was stand around in their gym clothes (cue an awkward moment with that Reese kid) and once the year before where her and Eli had gone to talk Adam out of a fight with Fitz.

She turned down a small set of stairs, the lights dimmed and the hallway eerily quiet, if she hadn't known better she'd think she was on the set of a horror film, half expecting a psycho with a chainsaw to jump out at her at any moment.

As she reached the doors as the end of the hall she couldn't help but pause momentarily to compose herself, she felt comfortable in libraries, coffee shops, not gyms, she was way out of her element.

For a brief moment Clare considered going back, she would just have to talk to Eli later, only just realizing how silly she might look going into a place meant for workouts in her street clothes; however it was at that moment she spotted him.

Clare could only see his back but there was no mistaking the boy on the treadmill, black gym shorts, black t-shirt and a mop of dark hair underneath a bulky set of headphones. Who else could it be?

Deciding it was now or never, she quickly shoved open the heavy door and stepped inside.

Clare was expecting the smell, an awful stench of body odor and sweat, she was expecting the loud music with the thumping bass drowning out the rest of the song, what she wasn't expecting was for everyone minus Eli to notice her.

Truth be told, she was so focused on what she wanted to say to Eli that she hadn't even thought of the possibility of other people being in the weight room, yet here they all were staring at her as if she waltzed in with her hair on fire.

Katie almost stumbled off of the elliptical as Clare's presence caused her to miss a step; KC stood gawking at her over a young boy he was supposed to be spotting, his face turning red from the effort mid bench press. Even Owen Milligan, who rarely paid attention to anything that wasn't a sport, paused to cock a brow at her mid squat, reminding her of a very burly version of _Atlas Shrugged_.

Sure, the blazer she was wearing was a little much for the setting, especially considering almost everyone in the room had big, raggedy holes where the sleeves should have been on their t-shirts, but was it really that much of a shock that she would be in here?

"Surprised to see you here," the voice of Drew Torres called, voicing her thoughts, a forgotten jump rope hanging from his hands as he flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Last I checked I don't need a membership to use the school gym," Clare snapped, her normal cheery self suddenly absent.

Unfazed by her attitude, Drew shrugged, returning to his workout only after he slapped the back of KC's legs with his jump rope childishly.

Unaware of her intrusion, Eli kept on running, the music from his headphones becoming more prominent as Clare approached.

She almost laughed at the range of emotion that flashed across his face once he realized she was there: shocked, embarrassed, confused, before settling on nonchalant.

"We need to talk," Clare informed, putting her hands on her hips in an effort to show him she meant business.

"Huh? Can't hear you," he replied loudly, motioning to his headphones in a manner that had Clare not been such a lady, she would have slapped him.

In no mood for his games, she reached across, pushing the headphones roughly onto his shoulders. "Can you hear me now?" she mocked.

"Crystal," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," she repeated once more, noticing how once again the other occupants of the gym had stopped their workouts, now watching them closely.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something," Eli bristled, motioning to the treadmill beneath him as he continued running.

"Yeah?" Clare strode over the wall the treadmill was plugged into and snatched the cord from the outlet, the machine screeching to a halt as Eli nearly toppled off. "Well now you're done."

"Fine," he growled out between gritted teeth, "what do you want to talk about? What is so damn important that it has to be done right here, right now?"

"You! And this flip-flop attitude you've been giving me lately," Clare stated annoyed.

"It's called being bipolar," Eli sassed back, stepping off the treadmill to get closer to her.

"This has nothing to do with your illness and you know it so don't you try and play that card with me," Clare warned, oblivious to everyone except the boy before her. "One second more and last weekend we would have been kissing," Clare announced, ignoring the obnoxious "oooh's" coming from the other boys, "and today you act like there's nothing going on between us, you can't keeping playing me hot and cold!"

"I already apologized for that, what more do you want?" Eli yelled, no longer trying to uphold his oblivious front.

"Hey!" a deep voice shouted, interrupting Clare's rebuttal. She turned sharply, forgetting they had an avid audience, focusing her attention on the burly boy in front of her.

"Think you can take your little lover's quarrel elsewhere?" Owen continued, obviously annoyed with the two, "some of us actually come here to work out."

Clare turned to glance at Eli who was glaring at the ceiling before grumbling, "Fine," as he snatched a towel from a nearby bin and strode out the door.

She took a moment to gather herself before following him, doing her best to ignore Drew's high pitched voice mocking, "Eli Goldsworthy, you get off that treadmill right now!" as KC howled with laughter.

Eli was sitting on a bench about halfway down the hall when Clare came out, the silence of the hall such a vast difference from the loud gym they came from. Tentatively, she walked towards him, suddenly very aware of the growing tension between them. She sat down cautiously, keeping a good space between them, not that he noticed, Eli hadn't even looked up from his hands since Clare entered the hallway.

She tugged awkwardly at her red polo as she waited for him to speak, glancing at him briefly to watch him wipe the sweat from his face with the towel he had grabbed from the weight room. Clare sighed loudly hoping he'd catch the not so subtle hint and talk to her, but he paid no mind either childishly ignoring her or Alli was right and all boys really were morons.

Clare, not quite as content with the silence as Eli seemed to be, realized if any progress was going to be made between them she would have to make the first move. "You know if you don't have feelings for me anymore just come right out and say it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it," Clare started, her tone a bit harsher than it sounded in her head.

He sighed, his face still buried in the towel, "It's not that simple."

Clare could feel herself growing more and more frustrated at his cryptic response, his mysteriousness had only appealed to her when they first met, now she was just plain annoyed. "Then talk to me because this game of back and forth is really starting to get old, Eli."

Finally he removed his face from the damned towel and looked at her, his face unreadable. "I just think we're better off as friends."

"But why, Eli?" She pleaded, her annoyance growing, if it wasn't his stupid vague answers or his stupid dumb smirk it was his stupid guard coming back up. "The other day you were ready to kiss me even after I had run you over, what changed since then?"

Instead of granting her a response as she had hoped, Eli ignored her question, dropping his gaze back into his lap, further pissing Clare off.

She shook her head dismissively; feeling like this whole thing was just a waste of their time. "I don't get you sometimes," she admitted defeated. "There are days when I swear you want this just as much as I do, if not more. You're always flirting with me, finding any excuse to touch me, even trying to kiss me! It just doesn't make sense," Clare paused glancing over at Eli, hoping to get some type of reaction out of him but he continued to sit silently as he stared at his hands, that damn stoic look on his face.

"We could have something really special, Eli," she continued softly, "we had this horrible breakup, couldn't even talk to each other and we made it through! We're still here, we can get through anything."

"But what if we can't?" Eli spoke suddenly, his voice small and weak, finally looking up at Clare from his slouched position. "What if this second chance was meant for us to see we're better as friends? We obviously don't work as a couple; Morty's smashed remains are proof of that."

"So this is it?" Clare asked, feeling herself starting to get upset, "you're actually doing this? You're giving up?"

Eli took his time with his answer, as if the words he was looking for were etched somewhere on the wall before him, "…I'm sorry I led you on."

Clare's reaction was immediate, "No Eli, you don't get to do that again." He didn't mean that, of course he didn't, she knew him too well for that. That was his line, his copout, whenever the conversation took a turn he wasn't ready to face and Clare was tired of it. "There's something there and you know it! Don't push me away."

She had expected him to deny it again; pretend like it was never there, just something she imagined.

Hoping up, Eli turned to her, waving his hands in the air erratically, "See! This is what I mean! You shouldn't have to deal with this, with me. I said last year that I didn't want to take you down this road but I did and look what happened: we've only recently started talking again Clare, I can't do that again."

His hands dropped to his sides defeated as he looked around momentarily, deciding what to say next. Taking a seat beside her once more, Eli turned to her, the look in his eyes sending a chill down her spine, "I care about you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." He immediately turned away after his admission, hating for Clare to see him in such a vulnerable state.

Clare wasn't going to let him shut her out, not after they were finally getting somewhere. "Oh, Eli," she soothed, moving closer to him on the bench to place her dainty hand over his slightly trembling ones, "you won't, remember what I said before? 'I'm not going anywhere,' that's still true."

"Yeah," he scoffed bitterly, "and then you left."

Unfazed by his comment, Clare soldiered on, squeezing his hands tightly, "Not this time, no one is going anywhere okay? We're both better this time, we can make it work."

"But what if things get bad again?" Eli asked his voice just above a whisper as he looked down at their conjoined hands. "I'm going to be bipolar for the rest of my life Clare; you can't just be there on my good days."

"And I won't" she promised, hoping to convince him, "it's not always going to be easy and we're both going to make mistakes, but I want to be there for you, Eli. We'll take it one day at a time."

Clare watched him closely as he mulled over her words in his head, several different emotions flashing across his face as the inner conflict waged on. She tried to be hopeful, stay positive, until he pulled his hands from her grip, burying his face in them as he continued to think.

As each minute ticked by Clare couldn't help but grow more and more concerned. She tried to busy herself so she wouldn't make him feel more pressured than he already was, she picked at her nails, counted dots on the ceiling and even glanced over at the door to the weight room where she would occasionally see Drew or KC peering out at them, once Drew giving her a goofy wave.

As big of idiots as she found them to be most of the time, Clare was extremely grateful they opted to stay in the weight room and spy on them rather than actually come out and interrupt her and Eli. Something told her Eli wasn't going to decide he wanted a relationship with her while Drew Torres and company made juvenile commentary like "oh no she didn't" or "are you gonna take that?"

Finally after what felt like hours but in reality was only a matter of minutes, Eli sighed from beside her, bringing his head up from his hands, his decision made.

Clare knew what he was going to say before he even said it, the way he kept his hands firmly in his lap, out of her reach, the ruffled state of his hair from his anxious fingers threading through it and the slight film of tears in his eyes. No, this is not what Clare wanted.

He was supposed to have that stupid smirk plastered on his face where he would feign doubtful before he finally leaned in and kissed her. She wanted Confident Eli who knew what he wanted, not this conflicted, regretful boy in front of her.

Clare shook her head, hoping he'd change his mind, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry," he rasped out, "I think we should just be friends."

Clare wasn't sure why she was getting so upset; surely she knew this was coming since his outburst at his locker that morning. But something in her, most likely her naivety, had hoped there was something else in store for them. It's not like he was cutting her out of his life forever, he just wanted to be her friend, that's all. No big deal. Then why did she feel the sting of tears at her eyes or the large lump growing in the pit of her stomach?

Her and Eli's relationship had never been perfect, but aside from the end where his possessiveness had taken over she had truly been happy with him and a small part of her always wondered if they could ever go back to that. It was silly, she was surprised they were even able to rekindle their friendship after everything; did she honestly believe a relationship was in the cards for them? Rational Clare from last year would've said no, but this Clare, the one who held his hand as they sped down a one-way street going the wrong direction, the one who hid in his lap in a movie theatre to avoid her mother, and yes, even the one who ran him down in a sled had hoped she had been wrong about their future.

She didn't know if she should start singing or crying, Eli still had some type of feelings for her, but he didn't want to be with her.

"Okay," Clare smiled, hating herself for tearing up in front of him. _Get a hold of yourself_ she thought angrily. _So he doesn't want to date you, oh well, get over it. You and Jake are fine, hell even you and KC are acknowledging each other's presence again. It's not the end of the world; he's still one of your best friends. This isn't a big deal_.

She nodded to herself realizing she was right, this doesn't' have to be a big deal, they'll just go back to how they've been these past few months: friends. Yet despite all this self-assurance, Clare could feel a slight pang in her heart as she realized another guy she cared about didn't want her.

It was almost laughable how at that very moment Clare realized that any milestone between her and Eli occurred on a bench: the moment she realized she liked him, the day she asked him for a break, the initial end of their relationship and now where they decided to remain only as friends, the irony of the situation too much.

"Clare?"

Hearing Eli's voice brought her back to reality, realizing slightly embarrassed she'd been lost in her thoughts for a reasonable amount of time considering the odd look he was giving her.

She gave him the most genuine smile she could muster at the moment, "Fine, if that's what you want, we'll stay as friends."

Eli sighed, visibly relieved as if he was expecting her to lash out at him.

"But," Clare emphasized watching as his face contorted with worry once more, "if we're going to be friends that means we need to start acting that way."

"I'm not sure I follow," Eli replied, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"No more holding hands or any other unnecessary touching, no cuddling as we watch movies-" she started to clarify.

"Hey, friends can cuddle," Eli interjected a child-like pout on his face.

"Do you cuddle with Adam?" she challenged, watching his demeanor deflate.

"No."

"That's what I thought," she smirked. "No more trying to kiss each other," she continued to list watching Eli's face darken at her words, "and no more flirting. Strictly platonic."

Eli took a moment, going over her terms in his head before nodding as he grumbled, "I guess that's fair," although he didn't seem too happy about it.

Clare smiled, feeling good about their agreement, if there was no flirting or touching going on, something they opted against the first time around, it would feel like a legit friendship. They could do this.

She pulled out her phone and started to dial Jake's number, praying he and Jenna hadn't taken some random drive to the country side once again, she really did not want to walk home in this weather.

"What are you doing?" Eli questioned.

"Calling Jake," she answered. "My mom thinks I haven't spent enough time with 'the family' lately so I should probably get going."

Eli shrugged, "I could give you a ride."

Clare turned, cocking a brow at him, he didn't exactly have a means of transportation unless he meant on his back.

He laughed at her expression, clarifying, "Bullfrog could give you a ride, let me call him."

As they waited for his dad to arrive the weight room occupants, realizing it was safe to come out now, exited the weight room but not without having a little fun at the pair's expense.

"Kids, you behaving out here?" Drew mocked placing his hands on his hips in a very Audra-like way. "Don't make me put you two in timeout."

KC laughed beside him adding, "Get a tan, dude," motioning to Eli's pale legs. Clare couldn't help but laugh, ignoring the death glare from the boy beside her, realizing this was probably the first time she had actually been able to see his legs, typically confined in his skinny jeans.

Owen scoffed unamused from behind the other two, already having had enough KC and Drew time from their elongated stay in the weight room as he whipped the back of Drew's head with his towel, evoking more laughter from the boys. "Next time you need couple's therapy, do it somewhere I'm not," he directed Clare's way before turning out of sight.

Once Bullfrog arrived the two ran out into the cold trying to minimize their time in the freezing weather as Clare slid into the back seat while Eli climbed up front with his dad.

Bullfrog cocked a brow at his son, "What? Don't wanna make out with your girlfriend in the backseat?" he teased watching both kids redden.

"We're just friends, Dad," Eli replied annoyed.

"You were serious about that?" the older man questioned, the surprise evident in his voice, further irritating his son.

Bullfrog laughed as Eli gave a curt nod, his eyes locked straight in front of him, "Don't worry Clarabelle, you already missed out on the decent Goldsworthy, better looking and funnier, this one is just a knock off anyway."

"Dad."

"Relax, it's a joke, Clarabelle thinks it's funny," he pointed out, nodding to the girl in the backseat. "But I am funnier and better looking," he mumbled to himself before turning on the radio, loudly singing along to "_Running with the Devil."_

Four songs later Bullfrog pulled up to Clare's house, realizing his dad wasn't planning on stopping his rendition of Alice Cooper's "Poison" anytime soon, Eli exited the car with Clare, quickly regretting not changing back into his uniform before they left as the cold air hit his bare legs.

He started to walk to her door when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Friends don't walk friends to their doors," Clare reminded him, an all knowing smile on her face.

"I was just going to say goodbye," Eli justified, shivering slightly.

"You can do so right here," Clare nodded.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, smiling as she nodded in agreement. "Alright, well, I'll see you later Clare." Instinctively he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek but was quickly stopped as Clare pushed against his chest lightly.

"Whoa there, no kissing remember?" she teased playfully.

"I was going for your cheek Clare, calm down."

"Nope," she shook her head, "no kissing."

"Even for goodbyes?" he exclaimed. "But it's a friendly kiss," he tried once again, feeling like he got cheated as she shook her head once again.

"Nope, strictly platonic," she laughed. "How do you say goodbye to Adam?"

"We give each other really big hugs," he answered smoothly but the look on Clare's face told him she wasn't buying it. "Okay, so we don't, we just bump fists and leave but some friends hug, Clare, I'm not out of line!" He held up his pointer finger, "Fiona and I always hug and we're the friendliest of friends and sometimes Imogen and I hug but usually she just blows me kisses. We can go that route if you want to," he smirked.

"A hug will suffice," Clare gave in, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he did the same, albeit a bit tighter.

She felt Eli lean his head against hers briefly as he sighed, pressing his lips to her ear in a way she wanted to scold him for but couldn't find it in herself to do so. "I don't want things to be weird with us," he admitted quietly, squeezing her a bit closer.

"They won't, we just have to get used to this," Clare assured him as she pulled away, their hug lasting a little too long for friend standards.

Eli looked like he wanted to say something but eventually just gave her a small smile, promising to see her later on as he climbed back into the now quiet car with Bullfrog.

He ignored his father's knowing glance as he turned to watch Clare go inside, letting out a large sigh as the door shut behind her.

"Not that it's any of my business, but weren't you the one saying you two were better off as friends?" Bullfrog asked, knowing exactly what his son was thinking.

Eli turned to look out the window, ignoring the dads' eyes as the car started the drive back home, "Don't remind me."


	9. Chapter 9

**So first off, yes I know I suck for making you guys wait so damn long, shit be crazy right now…and always.**

**Anyways, this is NOT the final chapter like I've said before. Turns out this got hella long (surprise surprise) so I decided I would be nice and upload this part early. The conclusion will come later, you guys have been patient enough as it is so I figured why make you wait even more? You guys are awesome, the feedback on this has really been great, especially when we're getting the suckfest the show's been throwing at us.**

**Lemme know what you think, as always I don't own Degrassi or any other pop culture references.**

Six days.

It had only been six days since Eli and Clare had decided to keep their friendship strictly that and he felt more and more like the world's biggest moron as time went on.

He knew the idea of them being only friends was a good one, a great one even. They just didn't do well as a couple: all they seemed to do was hurt each other, but he had forgotten just how hard it was to be Clare's friend and only that.

Sure, these past few months they had been friends, probably the best they'd ever been, but neither could deny the flirty undertones they'd been ignoring all the while. Even before they dated their friendship was merely a waiting game _until_ they became a couple, never a question of _if._ And when they broke up it was because Eli needed help, not because they didn't have feelings for one another.

If Eli was being honest with himself, the only time their friendship appeared to be just that had been the past six days since their talk outside the weight room.

To make matters worse, Clare was completely gung ho about their friendship not crossing any lines and being sure to let him know if he was overstepping one of the boundaries she had drawn up. Any move she deemed inappropriate and she would shut it down, "Friends don't sit that close, Eli." "Friends don't walk each other to class, Eli." "Friends don't send each other winky faces, Eli."

He'd heard them all.

She was rubbing this whole thing in his face and was enjoying every second of it. The worst part was he deserved every bit of it, the whole 'let's just be friends' scenario being his idea, but every time they hung out he was slowly forgetting why he made such a choice and it was killing him.

Sighing dejectedly, Eli ripped himself from his thoughts as he realized they had arrived at The Dot, their usual gang deciding to brave the cold weather for a quick study session and hot chocolate rather than the Taco Thursdays at the café.

Instinctively, Eli pulled open the door and moved aside as Fiona and Imogen quickly rushed inside the small bistro and out of the dreary weather, chattering their thanks you's as they passed.

Clare, right on their tail, stopped before the door, giving Eli a challenging look while crossing her arms, "Friends don't hold open doors for friends, Eli."

"Um actually they do," he countered, "literally just happened, Clare."

Not dignifying him with a response she simply raised a brow as a very cold and very impatient Adam pushed her aside mumbling something about the world's biggest, hottest latte.

"Come on Clare," Eli tried, eyeing the irritated customers inside clearly not pleased he was letting all the cold air in, "I'm just trying to be nice, no ulterior motives, scouts honor." He held up his fingers doing his best impression of a boy scout.

Clare eyed him momentarily before giving him a slight nod, "Fine. But only because I'm cold."

"Whatever you say."

Upon entering, Eli noticed the small café considerably fuller than usual; apparently they had the same idea as everyone else. He quickly got in line and ordered his drink before joining his friends at a small table in the back. Sitting down by Fiona, he noticed how ever since their talk Clare had taken to sitting next to everyone but him, a fact he wasn't too happy about. Today she picked Adam.

Getting comfortable, Eli's feet briefly brushed Clare's across from his, already a small glare appearing on her face at the action. "Accident, I swear," he defended, holding his hands up before she could scold him. Apparently she was getting tired of it too, as she merely nodded.

"I guess no one was in the mood for Taco Thursdays," Fiona joked, eyeing the familiar faces around them as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"I can guarantee you Drew is there," Adam promised, sliding off his coat. "He wouldn't miss Taco Thursday if the zombie apocalypse broke out; he takes his food very seriously."

"As do all of the Torres boys," Clare joked making everyone laugh.

They sat for a while, their studies long forgotten as they made jokes and discussed whatever came to mind, most notably the zombie apocalypse which Adam insisted was just around the corner and who, out of their group, could survive such an event. Adam, of course was the unanimous choice and Imogen and Eli. Adam felt confident enough that he could protect the quirky girl and felt Eli could get by just punching zombies. Everyone agreed Fiona wouldn't last, she admitted she wouldn't want to live in a world without shopping anyway, and Clare although Eli tried to make a case for her.

"That's sweet Eli, but I'm just not built for that type of world," she stated, laughing at how riled up the boys were getting over a fictional situation. "I wouldn't even know what to do if a zombie was coming at me."

"If Adam can protect Imogen, we can protect you!" Eli insisted. "You wouldn't even have to kill any zombies, Adam and I could handle them, we'd take cover in a library or something, and you could read all day!"

"How cute, I'm gonna vomit," Fiona quipped, earning an eye roll from the dark haired boy beside her.

"Dude, no," Adam shook his head. "Clare, you know I love you, but you would so die, no offense."

She laughed, "None taken."

"We'd be in the library, looking for supplies and Clare would be too distracted by a damn book or something," Adam explained ignoring Eli shaking his head. "One would get her man, you know it."

"Oh, so Clare is doomed but Imogen would survive?" Eli scoffed.

"Hey!" Imogen protested.

"Come on Immy, you'd see one and just assume they were sick and needed a hug," Eli explained as Imogen was about to argue before shrugging and nodding along.

"Excuse me," Clare interrupted quietly, "I need to visit the washroom."

"Go do your business Clare, we don't need to hear about it," Adam teased, earing himself a smack to the head as she left the table.

"So," Adam started, readjusting his beanie as he turned towards Eli, "how's the friend zone?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing this conversation was coming; he'd already heard enough about his decision from the other two to last him the rest of his life, "Fine, everything is fine."

"Regret it yet?" Fiona asked with a knowing wink.

Eli glared back, "This will be good for us, it's for the best."

"Yeah, okay," Fiona replied snidely.

"This is the right call," he insisted again, starting to get annoyed that whenever Clare wasn't in the room all the other three wanted to discuss was his cursed friendship with the curly haired brunette.

"I know your intentions were good, but wouldn't it be better for true love to triumph, not swept under the rug because that's the easier choice?" Imogen pointed out, drawing little shapes in the whip cream of her cocoa.

"I'm not doing this because it's easier, it's not! This is what's best for the both of us in the long haul. I want her in my life and this is how it has to be," Eli explained, his head in his hands. "It's not easy though, you see how she is, 'friends don't do this Eli, and friends don't do that'."

"Well maybe if you didn't flirt with all your friends it wouldn't be so hard," Fiona retorted with a laugh. "This is probably the first time you weren't allowed to flirt with one of your friends."

Pulling a face, he caught her eye, "Flirt with all my friends?"

Fiona nodded, "It's kind of your thing, I'm a lesbian and you still flirt with me."

"I'm being friendly!" Eli persisted as the two girls shared a look.

"Whatever you say, Eli Goldsworthy," Imogen giggled, patting his head. "I just don't understand why you don't think you and Clare can be a part of each other's lives if you were together."

"That's just how Clare and I work," he mumbled sadly. "I don't know why, but no matter how bad we both want it to, it doesn't work."

"Why not?" the quirky girl challenged. "Find the problem and fix it, make it work!"

"If not for you do it for us, man," Adam added, half a brownie in his mouth, "We're getting fed up with your mopiness and the awkwardness."

Eli was just about to retort when he realized he was in fact moping at this exact moment, slumped over his coffee with a frown on his face. Maybe he was better off not saying anything.

"What did I miss?" Clare spoke from behind them as she approached their table, another tea in her hands.

"Nothing, just stupid stuff," Eli grumbled, letting his face slump into his hand.

"Yeah," Adam agreed giving Eli a look, "very stupid stuff."

Clare glanced around the table, clearly confused, "Okaaaay."

Eli peered around, ignoring her curious look and Adam's prominent glare as he focused on Imogen's whip cream designs as he tried to think of a different way to steer this conversation.

"So, Clare!" he announced, slapping the table loudly making Imogen jump, "have you read that new Mason Phillips novel?"

Clearly enjoying the change of topic, she leaned forward eagerly, matching his enthusiasm, "The one that came out last week?"

"No, he wrote another book in a week," Adam mumbled sarcastically, shrugging off the glares he received from both Eli and Clare.

"No," she answered going back to Eli's question, "I haven't been able to get to a bookstore to pick it up yet. I tried to get Jake to lend me the truck, but he was being a real jerkface about it."

"Oooh, a jerkface? Kiss your mother with that mouth, Edwards?" Eli teased giving her is usual smirk as she rolled her eyes unamused.

"You slay me with your humor, Goldsworthy."

"And he acts like he's not a total flirt," Fiona mumbled to Imogen, not caring if her whisper was two octaves too loud.

Ignoring the two giggling girls, Eli turned back to Clare, "Well, what are you doing after school? We could go by and pick it up; the reviews for it have been great, apparently his best yet."

She smiled, "Yeah that could work. That sound alright with you guys?"

Eli tried to stop himself from frowning, he didn't mind the others coming, but books were kind of his and Clare's thing and he was looking forward to spending some time alone with her and the others didn't seem all that interested. He could almost hear her berating him in his head, "Friends only go book shopping in groups, Eli."

"I'm down," Adam said flashing a thumbs up as Imogen nodded, "my comic collection has seemed a little lonely lately."

"I think I'll pass on this one" Fiona replied. "A boring old bookstore and Fiona Coyne don't really go together, plus I have some last minute Frostival stuff I need to take care of."

Adam stuck his tongue out at Fiona, "We didn't want you to come anyway, but guys, one minor problem: how are we getting there? My mom has Hank all day."

"No way, I thought we all just walked here in the cold for the fun of it," Fiona mocked.

"Fiones," Imogen admonished.

"Immy," Fiona scolded right back.

Eli shook his head amused as he turned to Clare, "I have some subway tokens?"

Clare nodded, staring into his eyes, momentarily forgetting the bickering around them, "Okay."

"Sounds like a plan," Adam confirmed holding up his mug as if to validate a point. "We meet at 3:20 or get left behind."

XXX

If things between Eli and Clare weren't awkward enough to begin with, the subway ride downtown only made matters worse.

Without Fiona around to scold them, Adam and Imogen were acting extra cutesy: holding hands, giggling, tickling and kissing galore, it seemed the two had long forgotten they were with two other people.

Trying to ignore the hormonal couple across from them, the woman breastfeeding her baby to the right of Eli and a man screaming into his cell phone to the left of Clare, the two sat uncomfortably close due to the fullness of the car, apparently no one was willing to brave the cold today as they made forced small talk.

Only adding fuel to the fire, Clare was convinced Eli had on new cologne and it was driving her mad. It was hard enough having your best friend being as attractive as Eli, but now he smelled amazing too! Not that he stunk on any other occasion, except for any time after he went on one of his runs, but this, this was something particularly good. She found herself half listening to what he was saying about a film he watched recently as she tried to identify the new scent, something musty, but subtle. She wondered briefly if it would it be creepy of her to ask Cece to investigate for her before quickly realizing yes, yes that would be_ very_ creepy.

Further adding to the almost unbearably awkward ride was their proximity. Trying not to look at the exposed boobs from beside him, Eli kept shifting around, as if to show everyone in the car how uninterested his was in ogling the woman but rather kept elbowing Clare sharply in the side until she had to ask him to sit still. Their conversations were at a standstill as well. Clare couldn't think of anything interesting to talk about other than that damn cologne so she just nodded along to whatever Eli was rambling about. Even her trying to be courteous was causing problems for her, every time she would turn her head to look at him as he spoke they'd be entirely too close, the sort of closeness where all she could see was Eli's green eyes and feel his warm breath on her face. Clare only endured two incidents of this blissful torture before she decided to just be rude and stare at a stain on the floor instead.

Eventually they ended up playing a few rounds of Word Scramble Eli had downloaded an app for on his phone before they reached their stop, both of them having to pry Adam and Imogen apart so they wouldn't be left behind.

Upon entering the bookstore, the quirky pair instantly took off, presumably to the comic book selection or to make out on one of the couches in the back, Clare didn't know and she didn't want to.

Eli walked off, saying something about meeting up with her later, she wasn't too sure, the cologne was bothering her again and the way he held her gaze as he walked away sent a chill down her spine that if he had stayed she would've scolded him for,_ "Friends don't give friends the chills, Eli."_

Clare went her usual route to the young adult section, figuring she might as well take advantage of their stop; she'd long exhausted her collection of vampire novels. She had gathered a small assortment, taking her time flipping through each one, she had a theory you could judge how good a book would be by the first paragraph alone.

The first book she put back almost immediately after opening it, she was only ten words in and it was already atrociously cheesy and the fact that the description of the lead reminded her a little too much of Declan Coyne, bringing back her old glory days of fanfiction and all the embarrassment that came with it.

She was in the middle of the second chapter of her third book (the opening paragraph was _really good_), when her cell phone began to ring, the volume startling her so bad she dropped the entire stack of novels, the action catching the attention of a few annoyed ladies in the cookbook section nearby.

Hastily, Clare dropped to her knees, gathering the books with one hand and snatching her phone from her pocket, the Nicki Minaj song Alli insisted be her ringtone finally coming an end. "Yes?" she answered shooting an apologetic look to the shoppers she interrupted.

"Well hello to you too, rude," Alli replied, her never-ending sassiness rearing its head.

"Sorry."

"What's with the whispering? Are you doing something you shouldn't be?" Alli asked, her excitement showing in her last question.

"I'm in a bookstore," Clare answered. "I must have forgotten to put my phone on silent, I'm so embarrassed, and I feel like everyone's looking at me now."

"Wow, you rebel," Alli teased. "I thought you were doing something I'd actually care to hear about, like cutting holes in Jake's underwear or I don't know, getting frisky with Eli."

"Is there a reason you called?" Clare asked impatiently, a little fed up with her friend's attitude.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping for a progress report."

"On what? Oh my God, do we have an assignment due?!" Clare demanded causing several people to sush her.

"No, Clare, relax. Jeez," Alli laughed. "A progress report on you and Eli, duh! And don't forget you still owe me the deets about what happened between you and that dickhead."

"First off," Clare started, "why do you need a progress report? We're friends, the end. And secondly, I already told you what happened."

"Yeah, but in your lame Clare version," Alli interrupted, "you cut all the juicy stuff out, you're like the family channel when it comes to gossip."

"And three," Clare continued, ignoring Alli's remark, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call him that."

"Call him what? A dickhead?"

"Yes!" Clare confirmed putting a hand to the mouthpiece hoping no one around her could hear their conversation. She could already imagine the manager coming to escort her away, _"Miss, we've had several complaints about your noise level and now you seem to be talking about dickheads...get out."_

"But he is a dickhead," Alli emphasized, snapping her back to reality.

"No, he is not."

"The dude flirts with you, tries to kiss you and then just bails? Classic dickhead and trust me Clare, I would know."

Sighing, Clare decided she was not going to win this one and settled for defeat, "Why do you need a progress report on us?"

"Clare, Clare, Clare," Alli tsked. "Everyone knows your and Eli's little 'friendship' thing isn't going to last, you guys can't keep your hands off each other!"

"Your point?" Clare asked not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"My point is sooner or later you two are going to be back together and I better be the first one to know, " Alli explained. "..That and I may have a little wager going on between Dave, Adam, and Miss Dawes."

"WHAT? Did you say Miss Dawes?" Clare demanded alarmed, no longer caring about the volume of her voice.

"What?" Alli faltered, "Um…no? Definitely not."

"Alli!" Clare whined.

"What? She overheard us, we couldn't just _not _include her at that point, rude," Alli pointed out.

"God, I don't even want to know," Clare mumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh really?" Alli asked, "I think you do, Dave has $50 saying you two won't get back on that horse until after high school, Adam said by the end of this week and I have next week."

"And Miss Dawes?" Clare asked knowing she'd never be able to look her favorite teacher in the eye ever again.

Alli laughed, "She thinks you guys have been back together for at least two months now. She was going on and on about how you two act in the hallway, even asking other teachers' opinions, she sounded pretty convinced…it's not true is it?" she asked, her voice sounding a lot more threatening than someone her size should be allowed.

"No, of course not!" Clare answered, dropping her face into her hands.

"Well great. So…think you can hold out for at least two more weeks?" Alli asked and Clare swore she could actually hear the girl batting her eyelashes. "I might even split the money with you...but probably not, that's half a pair of shoes!"

"Considering it's not going to be happening at all, yeah I think I can make it through two weeks," Clare drawled sarcastically. _God, did Eli know about this?_ She could already picture the smug look on his face…that damn attractive face.

"Perfect," Alli answered. "So really, how are things with you two?"

"Friendly," Clare replied shortly.

"Funny," Alli answered even though by her tone it would appear it was anything but. "But for real, I know you were pretty upset at first, is it getting any better?"

Clare sighed, leaning against one of the bookshelves, "Yeah, I just have to get used to it. Things with us have always been so flirty, it's hard cracking down on it, especially when…never mind."

"No, no never mind, don't do that. Especially when what?" Alli demanded, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Clare hesitated, already feeling the blush color her cheeks,"…Especially on days like today."

"Oh don't you pull that vague nonsense with me," Alli barked. "What's different about today?"

"Why do you care so much? You just called him a dickhead!" Clare exclaimed, biting her lip as a man who had just wandered into her aisle quickly retreated upon her outburst.

Apparently he didn't come to the bookstore to hear about who was or was not a dickhead.

Figures.

"Hey now, chill out a bit, would you?" Alli ordered. "I care because you're my best friend and we discuss all the juicy business of our lives especially if it includes hot, broody boys…even if they are dickheads from time to time.

I know he makes you happy in some weird way and that's all I want for you…well as long as I get to be your Maid of Honor, suck it, Darcy!" she laughed briefly before continuing her speech, "If Eli makes you happy, then by all means, go get it girl…but maybe wait two more weeks? Because that would really make me happy and then we'd all be happy, see? Everyone's happy."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Clare said, feeling abashed at her outburst. "You see what he's doing to me; I'm all out of sorts."

"I know, you just said 'dickhead' in a bookstore, someone inform the church elders!" Alli mocked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Clare pressed, hearing her friend's laughter on the other end.

"Back on track," Alli started, clearing her throat, "now where were we? Ah yes, what's so different about today that's got you all out of sorts?"

"I don't know, it's like," she struggled, "it's like he's tempting me." Clare paused momentarily to wait for Alli's laughter to die down before continuing, "He has new cologne on and it's really bothering me and he looks even cuter today, like maybe he got a haircut or something, I just, I don't know."

"Or something," Alli repeated, amused by her friend's rambling. "Are his jeans extra tight today? Does his butt look oh so fine?" she laughed causing Clare to join in with her.

Before she could reply, suddenly Clare felt a pair of lips pressed against her ear as someone came up behind her. "I should've known I'd find you here," a deep voice murmured sending her into a panic.

"Jesus!" Clare screamed, dropping her phone in her fright, turning to find a very amused Eli waiting for her and several irritated passerbys, clearly having had enough frenzy in what was typically a quiet bookstore.

"Jumpy much?" he teased, that damn smirk of his reappearing.

Clare nodded hastily, bending down to retrieve her phone, Alli's shrill voice still loud even from its spot on the floor. "Alli? Can I call you back later, Eli's here." She quickly ended the call but not before a loud chorus of "oh la la's" could be heard briefly, making her even more flustered in his presence.

"How much of that did you hear exactly?" she demanded, her cheeks darkening as she thought back on her conversation with Alli.

Eli laughed, "Clearly not enough based on your reaction. Care to spill?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, almost challenging her to say what they both knew she wouldn't.

"N-nothing important," she mumbled, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Oh no?" he questioned smugly as his lips pulled back into a smirk as he casually leaned against the shelf.

"Nope," she squeaked out, "so where is everyone else anyway?"

Eli laughed, her little attempt at a distraction not going unnoticed, but he decided to go easy on her. "Last I saw Imogen had a stack of books bigger than her by the couches and Adam was in the sexuality section giggling like a schoolgirl at all the smut books."

"They're called _romance_," Clare corrected annoyed.

Eli smiled, taking a step closer to her, her back almost pressed directly against the shelves, "You would know, _Madame Degrassi_."

"Shut up" she playfully smacked his arm with the book she was holding, forever regretting the time she had told him about her fanfiction days and although he'd been more respectful than she had imagined, even letting him read some, she still felt a little silly about it.

"Hey, abuse!" he cried impishly, taking the book from her hands. He glanced briefly at the cover before looking Clare in the eye once more, a shimmer of amusement in his gaze as he shook his head slowly, "Really Clare? More vampires?"

She laughed in reply, giving a little shrug, "They're addicting."

"Meth is addicting," he countered, "liking awful books is simply poor judgment."

"Hey now, there is nothing wrong with my judgment," she defended, her hands moving to her hips, Eli's eyes quickly following suit.

He grimaced, "Didn't you date your brother once?"

Glaring back, she teased, "Maybe you're right. You know I also dated a guy who used to drive a hearse, what was I thinking?"

"No, no, I think you made the right call there," Eli insisted. "Something tells me he was drop dead gorgeous, probably super funny too."

"No, I think that was the worst of the bunch," Clare admitted slyly, "if I could go back I'd just stick with the brother."

"Ouch," Eli placed his hand over his heart, "hitting me where I live, woman." He shook his head defeated and Clare gave him a smirk that could rival his own in return. "But in all honesty Edwards," he continued, holding up her book he'd taken from her, "how can I be seen in public with you when you carry garbage like this around? You've read good books!"

"Well you know," Clare feigned thinking hard, "you could just leave." The corner of her mouth turned upwards as she watched Elis' eyes narrow at her remark. No matter how many times they would bicker back and forth there were very few things she enjoyed more than beating him at his own game.

Eli's smirk grew as he took yet another step closer, his eyes never leaving hers as she could feel her back come in contact with the shelf behind her, "You're lucky I like you so much."

Clare could feel her eyes grow wide, not sure how to respond to him without creating more awkwardness. "I…well, um," she sputtered before switching gears, "wh-what do you have there?"

She didn't miss Eli's chuckle, no doubt knowing all too well the effect he had on her and he eyed the books she was pointing to. "Well, like I was saying, you seem to have a weakness for awful books…"

"Hey!" she cried scandalized, now fully into the conversation.

"Don't hate, Edwards, this is for your own good. Lucky for you, I have the solution," he held up the small stack of books he was carrying," good books!"

"I've read good books," Clare grumbled.

Ignoring her, Eli held up the first book, "The first of course, Mason Phillips, the whole point of this little adventure."

She nodded approvingly as he set the book behind her on the shelf. "Next?"

"Next is one on my list, _God Hates Us All_."

"Sounds charming," Clare mused with a roll of her eyes that Eli didn't miss.

"Hey, give it a shot. I don't insult your vampire books."

"Yes, you do, all the time!" Clare argued passionately.

Eli shot her a wicked grin, "Yeah, I know," he gave a little shrug. "Anyways, I figured you could read the Mason Phillips' novel first, I'll take _God Hates Us All_ and when we're done we switch?"

Clare nodded, loving that she had a least one friend who she could discuss literature with, whether they agreed or not, one of her favorite things to do with Eli was discussing books. They would talk about their favorite characters and moments and even how awful some of the passages were, he always had an interesting perspective that she hadn't ever considered before. "I'm in. What's the last book there?"

Clare watched his eyes dip down and his expression changed briefly to one she couldn't read before he smiled back at her once more, holding up his final book: _Fight Club._

She quirked a brow at him confused, "Um, Eli? You know we both already have this, right?"

He made a face, "Well yeah. I'm not saying we buy it, but I saw it when I was walking over here. It felt wrong to talk about books with you and not bring it up." He shrugged, eyeing his sneakers, "It's special, you know?"

Clare nodded, taking the book from him as she ran her fingers over the cover, remembering a night that seemed so long ago, full of contraband kissing and spur of the moment piercings.

"I still have mine," Eli said quietly, seeming to read her mind.

"You do?" she asked a little upset her own hole had filled in after she'd taken the piercing out during her and Jake's relationship. She tried a few months before to put the hoop back in but to no avail, she at least still had the hoop in her jewelry box back home but it wasn't quite the same.

Eli nodded, moving closer, "If it means something, keep it," he echoed her words from long ago as he brushed his hair back to reveal the silver hoop.

Maybe it was the memories of their past, the intimacy between the shelves, or perhaps the fact that Eli was way too close, his cologne filing her up, but suddenly Clare was tired of these stupid rules they had set up for each other, what was the point?

Eli, seemingly in the same mindset, stepped even closer, pushing her entirely up against the bookshelf as _Fight Club_ fell from her hands. Clare faltered momentarily, her breath catching at his proximity. He was just everywhere all at once, his scent, whatever that damn cologne is, surrounding her, the dark greens of his eyes seeming to take up her entire vision, even his breath hot on her face, she felt like he was invading her senses, knowing that if he were to kiss her now his lips would most certainly have that same taste of bitter coffee they usually did.

"Clare," he breathed, moving closer still, reaching up to place the book he had taken from her on the shelf behind her head, his arm not moving even after he set it down, trapping her in like a predator to his prey would but there was nothing predatory about his expression, his eyes dark but soft, fanning over her features, as he lightly placed his forehead against her own.

Suddenly she was hot, everything around her was burning, she could feel her palms moisten as she tugged helplessly on her shirt, hoping, trying anything to cool down. Everything was intense, her stomach in knots. She felt too big for her clothes, and it didn't help that Eli looked just as hot as she felt, his hair swept across his forehead, falling slightly in his eyes, those long eyelashes, that jawline, it was all just too much.

Before she knew how it had happened, Clare realized she had a handful of Eli's shirt in her palm as she pulled him even closer, momentarily registering his hand on her hip as his nose brushed against her own making him hum appreciatively. She could've laughed, leave it to them to get riled up in a bookstore; she could actually hear Allis' eyes rolling across town.

Clare felt torn, half of her wanted to grab him by the lapels of his leather jacket and bring her lips to his in a manner that would make her mother blush while the other wanted to slap him across the face for trying to test her like this.

It seemed like she wasn't going to have to decide, as Eli leaned in, placing a light kiss to her cheek. She briefly closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch, embracing the moment she had been waiting for for so long, "This isn't how friends act," she reminded him, her grip on his jacket tightening.

He laughed, his lips sliding from her cheek back to her ear, "Is it bad I don't mind?"

She felt Eli nuzzle into her hair fleetingly before placing another small kiss to the side of her neck, the action making her shiver while his hand on her hip traveled to the small of her back, pulling her in closer, "Considering this whole thing was your idea? Yes."

He pulled back, "I didn't think it would be this hard." The brutal honesty in his tone and the look in his eyes only further pushing Clare over the edge as he held her gaze, the ball was in her court now.

This whole thing was stupid, who cares if they said they should just be friends? If stuff like this kept happening maybe it was a sign, maybe they made the wrong call. Eli obviously wanted this just as much as she did, so what was stopping them?

Unable to come up with an excuse, Clare leaned in.

"Eli Goldsworthy, there you are!"

Startled by the intrusion, they quickly jumped apart, Eli hitting the shelf opposite the one they had just been pressed up against, a few books falling off amidst the chaos.

"I…s-sorry," Clare muttered, both to their intruder and Eli whom she had practically thrown off her, her face bright red as she looked up to find none other than Adam and Imogen, looking just as guilty as she felt.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked, his eyes going back and forth accusingly from Clare to Eli who had busied himself by picking up the books that had fallen from his impact.

"Are we interrupting something?" Imogen added, clearly knowing the answer and a slight smile played at her lips while she and Adam exchanged amused looks.

"What? No," Clare laughed awkwardly, glancing at Eli for help as he rubbed the back of his neck, a trait he'd been known to do whenever he was uncomfortable. "We were just…Eli was showing me…." She trailed off lamely, unsure of what to say.

"The shelf?" Adam supplied with a laugh. "Making sure it's nice and sturdy? How'd that go, does it pass your test?"

"Yeah…um…very good shelf," she mumbled, reaching behind her to grab both her vampire book and the Mason Phillips novel, announcing, "I'm just gonna go pay and then we can leave, okay? Okay."

Clare, not wanting to stick around for the awkward confrontation that was sure to come, simply nodded and briskly walked towards the registers.

Eli slowly followed her lead after collecting his own books, still not looking either Adam or Imogen in the eye, hoping they'd take the hint and ignore what just happened…no such luck.

"Dude," Adam sighed, giving a low whistle.

"Seriously Adam, just…don't," Eli growled. "I don't even know what just happened."

"Really? Cause we could totally fill you in," Adam laughed nudging his girlfriend in the side.

"Fuck off," he mumbled, clearly not in the mood as he caught up to Clare in line, Adam and Imogen's laughter still evident from behind them.

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered, joining Clare in line, the tension between them back once more.

"Let's just not mention it, okay?" she replied, still in shock over what just occurred between them as Eli nodded, rubbing his neck once again. Neither of them saying a word until it was her turn to pay.

"Here, let me get it," Eli offered motioning to her books, "It was my idea to come here."

"Eli…" Clare sighed, closing her eyes, in no mood to argue.

"What? Consider it a thank you present for all the shit you've had to put up with thanks to me."

"That's okay, really," she replied, stepping up to the next register.

"Clare, come on," he tried again.

"No, Eli, I'm trying to make this work," she insisted, digging through her purse.

He laughed, "Me buying you something isn't going to jeopardize our friendship."

"I know," she sighed thinking of something else that _could_ jeopardize their friendship like, I don't know, getting busy at the bookstore, "it's fine. You've done enough."

Quickly before Clare could fish her wallet out, Eli added his copy of _God Hates Us All_ to Clare's stack along with a few bills to the cashier, his smug smirk returning.

"Eli!" Clare scolded.

"Friends can buy each other books, Clare," he teased. "Just…don't fight me on this one, please? I want to do something nice for you, I know this past week hasn't been easy…hell I don't think anything involving us has ever been easy."

She glared momentarily, "Fine…thank you, but no more. We're even now," she proclaimed ignoring his scoff.

Eli smiled, taking the bag from the cashier, fishing out his own book before handing the rest to Clare, "I really am sorry, about the…you know…" he struggled, the weirdness coming back as she held out a hand to stop him.

"It's fine, Eli. I mean it's not, but it is. Nothing happened, we just got caught up in the moment is all," Clare explained, her cheeks getting hot as Adam and Imogen rejoined them, both armed with a new set of comics.

Eli nodded again, glaring at Adam as the younger boy wiggled his eyebrows behind Clare.

After a few more stops, mostly due to Adam and Imogen's insistence they were on the subway headed home, somehow the ride back was more awkward than the first as Eli opted to stand while Clare sat beside the other two, unable not to notice they were in the middle of a texting frenzy, by the looks of with by how often he kept pulling out his phone, Eli.

The boy in question glared once more at his phone as he received three more text messages, rolling his eyes at the couple as he read.

**Adam** – Why didn't you just kiss her man?

**Imogen** – YES, HELLO, we all know u want 2, LET LOVE TRIUMPH.

**Adam** – Those were some pretty sturdy shelves, don'ta think? ;)

**Adam** – Don't ignore me, Elijah

**Fiona** – IMOGEN TOLD ME U & CLARE HOOKED UP?

**Fiona** – WELL?

By the time they arrived at their stop, Eli's phone was off, Adam was irritated, Imogen was already deep into her new comics and Clare was 4 chapters into her vampire novel, the lead suspiciously reminding her of a certain green eyed boy that she couldn't get out of her mind.


End file.
